Adiós, Judy
by Tepo
Summary: Con la cabeza gacha y las Orejas alzadas, Nick escuchaba cada ruido a su alrededor esperando. Cuando la puerta se abrió, el jefe de policía la cruzó. -Yo no la mate…- susurró Nick Wilde apenas separando sus colmillos para hablar. Sus dedos se tensaron, en un ataque de ira reprimido mientras miraba fijamente a su visitante; con un hilo de voz, continuó-. Pero planeaba hacerlo...
1. Chapter 1

**01- Crónica de Una Muerte Anunciada**

 **Presente**

Con la cabeza agachada y las orejas alzadas, el zorro escuchaba cada ruido a su alrededor con poderosa concentración, esperando la inminente visita. Podría haber aprovechado el tiempo en despejar su mente, si tan solo algo que no fuera un odio incontrolable lograra cruzar por su cabeza. La sangre de ella aun manchaba su ropa, cálida y pegajosa; y el sudor de su propio cuerpo aún escurría por su pelaje. No obstante eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, sino la venganza que debía llevar a cabo y de la cual se veía retrasado, encerrado en ese maldito cuarto. No podía hacer nada. Aun.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, el jefe de policía la cruzó; con los brazos cruzados, observó a Nick con un rostro totalmente indescifrable. Perturbador en su perfecta inexpresión, dadas las circunstancias. Dio dos pasos al interior y cerró la puerta, con un movimiento tan natural que Nick casi ni escucho el ruido de esta.

-Yo no la mate…- susurró Nick Wilde apenas separando sus colmillos para hablar. Sus dedos se tensaron, en un ataque de ira reprimido mientras miraba fijamente a su visitante; con un hilo de voz, continuó-. Pero planeaba hacerlo…

* * *

 **Meses Antes**

-¡Vamos, grandulón!- gritó Judy abriendo las cortinas de la habitación de un fuerte tirón- ¡Es un hermoso día de trabajo por delante!

-¡¿Judy?! – el zorro se levantó de la cama sobresaltado- ¡¿Pero qué carajos haces aquí?!

La luz cegadora del sol entrando por la ventana hizo que el zorro alzara las manos, soltando su sabana. Cuando esta cayó al suelo, Judy notó que su compañero tenía menos ropa de lo que había anticipado; la sonrisa de la chica se convirtió en una mueca de sorpresa.

-¡¿Estas desnudo?!- gritó ella girándose, con el rostro sonrojado.

-¡No veas!- ordenó Nick recogiendo la sabana del suelo y cubriéndose de nuevo.

-¡No es que yo quiera ver, sucio zorro!

-¡Sal de mi habitación! ¡Solo sal de mi habitación!

Rápidamente la coneja salió corriendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe y recargándose contra la misma. Se dejó caer al suelo, con la respiración agitada y completamente avergonzada; tras unos segundos, alzó las orejas y comenzó a escuchar con atención al interior de la habitación.

-¡Maldición, Hopps!- exclamó el zorro desde el interior- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Solo vine a despertarte- replicó ella con enojo-. No tenía forma de imaginarme que estarías desnudo.

-Es mi casa, es el único lugar donde no debería sorprenderte encontrarme desnudo- dijo a su vez el zorro bajando un poco el tono-. La broma es para ti.

-Oye, olvidémoslo y solamente no lo comentes en el trabajo- pidió ella.

-Oh… ¿Acaso piensas que me muero de ganas de presumir que me has visto desnudo?- pregunto el zorro.

La puerta se abrió y frente a ella, cruzado de brazos y con un rostro hostil, apareció Nick Wilde; su cola se agitaba de un lado al otro, mientras la observaba en silencio. Ella aclaró su garganta, decidiendo que lo mejor era ignorar el reciente suceso. Ahora el problema sería convencer a su compañero de hacer lo mismo.

-B-buenos días, Nick…- susurró ella desviando la mirada.

-No sé si quiero saber cómo entraste a mi casa.

-Querrás saberlo, porque tienes una ventana que reemplazar- comentó ella poniéndose de pie.

-¡¿Qué?!- la estudiada calma del zorro se quebró con facilidad y Judy soltó una carcajada.

-Tranquilízate, no rompí nada- replicó ella encogiéndose de hombros-. Solo es un nuevo truco que Finnick me enseño.

-No puedo creer que sea yo quien lo diga, pero puede que Finnick no sea una buena influencia para una chica tan inocente como tu…

-Aunque no lo creas, también tengo un lado travieso- comentó ella con tono coqueto.

-¿Cómo verme desnudo?

La pregunta hizo sonrojar nuevamente a la chica, desviando la mirada y negando rápidamente.

-¡Eso fue un accidente!- aclaró ella apresuradamente.

-¿Sabes? Destrozas toda tu imagen de femme fatale en menos de diez segundos.

-Discúlpame por no ser una seductora acostumbrada a ver animales desnudos.

-Disculpada.

-¡Era sarcasmo!

-No creo que los animales tiernos como tu sepan el significado de esa palabra.

-Bien, zorro embustero, te estas ganando irte a pie a la jefatura de policía- Judy lo miró con recelo y cruzando los brazos.

-Eres tan adorable cuando te enojas.

-¡No estoy enojada!

Nick alzó una ceja con diversión y ella simplemente soltó un suspiro y bajó los brazos, tratando de volver a recuperar la compostura. Golpeó el piso con su pie derecho unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a ver a su compañero; alzando un dedo, señalo a Nick de forma amenazante.

-Eres incorregible, Nicholas Wilde- exclamó ella haciendo un puchero.

* * *

 **Presente**

-Eres incorregible, Nicholas Wilde- declaró Bogo tomando asiento frente a Nick- ¿Es acaso el inicio de tu declaración oficial?

-¿Acaso vienes tú a tomar mi declaración?- inquirió Nick con acidez.

-No.

-Entonces no.

Bogo cruzó sus brazos y miró con intensidad a Nick. El zorro guardó silencio. Ambos se estudiaron mutuamente, sin decir nada durante lo que pareció una eternidad; el primero en ceder fue Bogo, quien arqueo ligeramente las cejas, suavizando un poco su semblante. Fue la única señal que Nick necesitaba.

-Sabes que yo no lo hice…- declaró Nick con seguridad, golpeando la mesa entre ambos.

-Lo sé- asintió el jefe con serenidad-. Pero eso no cambia que estoy más confundido que cualquier otro oficial en el caso.

El búfalo se puso de pie y soltó un suspiro, dándole la espalda al zorro.

-Estoy dormido en mi cama tranquilamente y recibo una llamada para que me digan que mi segundo mejor oficial está bajo arresto y mi mejor oficial…

-Yo no lo hice, Bogo- declaró nuevamente el zorro con frialdad.

-¡Entonces explícame que carajos sucedió!- gritó el búfalo dándose la vuelta. Tomó al zorro de la camisa y lo alzó del suelo, poniéndolo casi contra su cara; sus ojos brillaban de furia y su mandíbula temblaba. La mirada de Bogo fulminaba a Nick, queriendo arrancarle la verdad, una verdad que por su mirada dejaba de manifiesto deseaba que fuera arrancada dolorosamente como ropa mojada sobre piel quemada. Bogo lo quería muerto, sino por ser culpable, por no haberla protegido- ¡Explícame porque al cruzar la puerta lo primero que me dices es que la querías muerta!

-¡Porque si yo lo hubiera hecho, no tendría problemas con pudrirme en la cárcel!- respondió el zorro con sagacidad-. Porque… porque no es justo que alguien más…

Toda su furia fue sobrepasada por el dolor y el zorro no pudo soportarlo más. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a sollozar, dejando al Búfalo sin palabras; el jefe lo bajó al suelo y Nick se dejó caer de rodillas, cubriendo su rostro. Las lágrimas corrieron entre el pelaje de sus patas, mientras sus garras se enterraban en su propio rostro. Quejidos ensordecidos salían de su hocico aplastado, mientras Bogo lo observaba con el corazón encogido; el cinismo y la fortaleza que el zorro se había acostumbrado a proyectar desaparecieron en un instante. Aquel intelectual zorro empeñado en no dejar mostrar su dolor, ahora se derrumbaba en su propio teatro. Y eso le dolía a Bogo.

El zorro sollozaba, temblando de furia y dolor, mientras el búfalo lo observaba hipnotizado por el espectáculo. En ese momento, y por segunda vez desde que conociera al zorro, Bogo no sabía cómo responder ante esa situación. Nick se encorvo un poco más, y entonces la sangre comenzó a escurrir entre sus garras. Su propia sangre.

-¡Nick, basta!- Bogo tomó las patas del zorro y las separó de su rostro.

-¡Bastardo!- gritó Nick con el rostro cubierto de sangre y los ojos cerrados- ¡Voy a matarlo, Bogo! ¡Te juro…!

-¡Wilde!

El zorro alzó la mirada y volteó a ver al búfalo; desorientado, cansado, y con una expresión casi infantil sus miradas se cruzaron. Ninguno dijo nada, mientras las lágrimas escurrieron silenciosas por el rostro del zorro. El de menor rango recuperó un poco la compostura, y su rostro se serenó un poco, aunque su mirada se mantuvo triste y las lágrimas escurriendo. Bogo le soltó.

Hasta ese momento, la aparente serenidad del zorro había confundido a Bogo; pero verlo estallar de esa manera de cierta forma resultaba catártico para ambos. Ahora sentía que podía confiar en él, aunque aún quedaban algunas cosas que aclarar.

-¿Qué carajos sucedió, Wilde?- preguntó el búfalo tratando de sonar lo menos hostil posible-. Hopps tenía ya un mes fuera de servicio, y tú fuiste retirado del caso.

-No podíamos dejarlo así, Bogo. No podíamos- admitió Nick con mirada pérdida-. Pero debimos haberlo hecho…

-¿Por qué no lo hicieron? ¿Qué descubrieron?- inquirió el búfalo con desesperación.

-Esto es grande, Bogo. Más grande que nosotros- respondió Nick con un hilo-. Ella… me convenció…

-Nick…- Bogo desvió la mirada, carraspeo un poco y continuó-. En dos horas vendrán a tomar tu declaración.

Nick resopló de malhumor. Esas palabras parecieron devolverlo a su anterior estado, pero Bogo no necesitaba más… no de momento. Tenía poco tiempo para terminar esa conversación extra oficial.

-Y después de eso te mandaran a cuarentena.

-¿Cuarentena?- la palabra logró captar la atención del zorro.

-No hay nada que hacer, Wilde- declaró Bogo sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo-. Esas… cosas. Son extremadamente contagiosas. El pánico se encendió; piensan que por eso la mataste…

-Yo no la mate…- susurró Nick apretando sus dientes.

-Lo sé- asintió Bogo dando una calada a su cigarrillo-. Y por eso, después de ser confinado a la cuarentena, te ayudare a escapar.

Nick alzó una ceja, confundido, viendo directamente a su jefe. El búfalo no cambio su expresión y continuó hablando con serenidad.

-Tendrás aproximadamente cuarenta y ocho horas antes que noten tu ausencia. Ya tengo un plan de contingencia- Bogo soltó un suspiro-. Y después de eso, quiero tu placa. Atraparas al hijo de puta que la mato, y entregaras tu placa.

-¿Me dejaras ir?

-Sé que ese imbécil va un paso adelante, y que ahora está asustado- respondió ofreciendo el cigarrillo encendido al zorro; este lo tomó y le dio una bocanada-. No puedo negarte la satisfacción de atraparlo…

Bogo se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida.

-No lo dejare vivo- advirtió Nick con furia contenida. Sus patas se cerraron en un puño, mientras mostraba sus dientes y alzaba sus orejas; sus ojos, aun vidriosos, brillaban de odio.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo- aclaró el búfalo, saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

 **Meses Antes**

-¿Así que este es el nuevo caso?- preguntó Nick abriendo el archivo.

-Es más una investigación- declaró Judy sentándose al lado de su compañero-. Aun no se ha confirmado que haya un delito de por medio.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Nick alzó la mirada, mirando a su compañera por encima de la carpeta.

-Se trata de un dato curioso que salió a la luz durante la investigación de Colmillar- explicó la coneja con sencillez, mirando a su compañero con una gran sonrisa-. El reporte me pareció curioso y conseguí autorización del jefe Bogo para investigarlo.

-¿Y te dio permiso?- preguntó el zorro sorprendido-. Técnicamente es como darte vacaciones…

-Solo medio turno…

-Demasiado hermoso para ser verdad- se burló Nick mirando a su compañera con una sonrisa seductora-. Casi como tu…

-¡Ya cállate, zorro embustero!

-Torpe coneja.

-¡Como sea!- la chica desestimó las palabras del zorro y abrió el archivo en la mesa, mostrando un mapa-. Cuando Colmillar estuvo investigación una pelea de pandillas en la zona del muelle, pudimos ver un cambio en los horarios de entrega de varias empresas. Una rotación bastante inusual, que coincidía demasiado bien para evitar los patrullajes.

-¿Trafico? ¿De qué? ¿Qué empresa?

-Ese es el problema, Nick- respondió ella soltando un suspiró y mirando el mapa-. Son demasiadas empresas que nada tienen que ver entre sí; y los artículos demasiado variados y comunes. Tenemos un listado en la página cuatro.

-Entonces no están traficando. Todo está reportado- replicó Nick estudiando la hoja.

-¿No se te hace todo demasiado perfecto?- inquirió ella cruzando sus brazos-. Si al menos dos de esas empresas fueran subsidiarias, o si al menos los artículos de importación fueran más escasos…

-¿Una tapadera? Estas hablando de corrupción- replicó Nick pensativo-. Eso sería peligroso.

-Podría serlo. O Podría no ser nada. No lo sé…- suspiró ella volviendo su vista nuevamente al mapa-. Pero algo no me cuadra, Nick. No creo en las casualidades.

-Tenemos…- Nick comenzó a revisar el listado de Judy-. Aldebarán carrocerías… Muebles Troncoso… Tacos Paza… Farmacias Tricell… Empresas grandes, nada que me sorprenda.

-Muy grandes- admitió ella.

-¿Cuál es tu teoría?

-Que una de ellas movió su horario de entrega y presiono para que otra más hiciera lo mismo- declaró ella alzando las orejas-. Con dos cargamentos fuera de horario, sería suficiente para necesitar reestructurar las entregas presionando a un conjunto sustancial de empresas a ajustarse a esos horarios.

-Básicamente, podemos descubrir quien cambio los horarios consultando a las empresas si ellos cambiaron el horario o se les informo acerca de los inconvenientes, cierto?- exclamó Nick comprendiendo la idea-. Eso reduciría todo a dos sospechosos.

-Si…- Judy asintió alzando las orejas, para después bajarlas con un suspiro-. Y no. Simplemente no podemos delatarnos de aquella manera. Si empezamos a investigar a estas grandes empresas, llamaremos demasiado la atención. Así que creo que deberíamos comenzar de más abajo.

-¿Más abajo? ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Nick soltando una carcajada- ¡No sabes si tenemos un caso real de trafico! ¡Y ni siquiera sabes que trafican!

-Tengo una teoría…- declaró ella con una sonrisa confiada, tomando el archivo de la mesa-. Y estoy dispuesta a compartirla contigo… Si tú confías en mí.

Nick le sonrió con dulzura y, ante la sorpresa de ella, acarició su mejilla con delicadeza. La hembra retrocedió, sorprendida, sonrojándose al instante. La propia reacción de Judy hizo a Nick sentirse avergonzado y desviar la mirada.

-Por supuesto que puedes contar conmigo. Somos compañeros.

-Gracias, Nick- exclamó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos rieron de forma nerviosa y se pusieron de pie, intercambiando una breve mirada antes de salir del lugar.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

" **Adiós, Judy"** es un proyecto diferente, o eso espero lograr. Abordando tal vez los mismos temas ya conocidos, la idea es reinventar la formula; será en si un fic corto, y aunque usare algunos temas ya utilizados en otros fics de zootopia (incluso de mi propio fic, Original sin), no voy a recurrir a los clichés típicos del fandom.

Ya notaron que el fic contara con saltos temporales entre "pasado y presente" durante todo el fic, donde ambas tramas avanzaran en paralelo. El hecho de utilizar "meses antes" sin fecha específica es porque aunque tengo planeado la mayor parte del fic, no quiero ir contra reloj para desarrollar ciertos eventos. Tengo pensado hacer un fic de entre cinco y diez capítulos, lo cual es un margen bastante grande, así que dependerá enteramente de la naturalidad con que la trama se desenvuelva en mi escrito.

Mantener el fic en una calificación "Madura" obedece únicamente a libertad creativa. En este fic no prometo ni la ausencia ni el uso de escenas explicitas de violencia y/o sexo; además de esto, poco más tengo que decir.

Si les ha gustado este primer capítulo, espero me regalen un comentario y recomienden el fic, pues saber que recibo apoyo es una gran motivación para continuar con mis escritos. Gracias, y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

**FAQS**

 **Sobre el capítulo anterior**

No hubo ningún motivo en especial para nombrar el capítulo anterior "Crónica de una muerte anunciada" más allá de causar un gran impacto en ese primer capítulo. No tiene relación con el libro del mismo nombre.

* * *

 **02- La Hija que nunca tuve, ni tendré**

Se dejó caer pesadamente en su asiento, aun sosteniendo en sus manos el vaso de vidrio; el vodka se derramó sobre su pantalón, pero lo único que le importó en ese momento es si su contenido aún era suficiente para dar otro trago. Y lo era. Así que lo aprovecho.

Soltó un suspiró, sintiendo su cabeza palpitar y sus ojos arder. Estaba acostumbrado a despertar a media noche por emergencias, estaba acostumbrado a dormir; esos eran gajes del oficio, cosas frecuentes que le sucedían siendo el jefe del departamento de policía de Zootopia. Estaba acostumbrado a quedarse horas extras, sin compensación, solo para resolver los problemas que aquejaban a la ciudad, o por simple papeleo. Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con el cansancio y la presión, con los ciudadanos entrando en pánico y los reportes inundando la estación con llamadas. Estaba acostumbrado a todo ello.

Pero la vida, su tiempo en la fuerza de policía, su propia naturaleza, nunca lo habían preparado para lo más difícil: no derrumbarse a llorar. Sus sentimientos reprimidos eran la verdadera causa de su malestar: de sus ojos cansados, de su cabeza palpitante, de sus músculos exhaustos, y por supuesto… de su maldito corazón estrujándose en su interior, haciéndolo encorvarse de dolor cada cinco o diez minutos.

Bogo vio la botella de vodka y se estiro para tomarla. Le costó más esfuerzo de lo que supuso en un inicio, pero al alcanzar su objetivo, su mirada cruzo su cajón entre abierto. Sirvió más alcohol en su vaso y procedió a rebuscar en el cajón. Sobre todas las cosas, pudo ver la placa de Judy. Esa misma placa que le había retirado a la chica la última vez que habían estado juntos en aquella habitación, con la esperanza de que la coneja y el zorro llevaran una vida tranquila. Con la esperanza de alejarla del peligro. Con la esperanza de…

* * *

 **Meses Antes**

-…Una larga vida, Hopps- declaró el búfalo soltando una carcajada-. El ejercicio ayuda, pero una sana alimentación es primordial.

-Señor, no sé si podría asegurar que los waffles son una sana alimentación- declaró Judy ladeando la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tonterías, Hopps- refunfuño Bogo a la defensiva-. Vengo de una familia con expectativas de vida muy superior a la de los búfalos comunes ¿Qué necesidad tendría yo de mentirte sobre eso?

-Ninguna- admitió Judy.

La chica soltó un suspiro y se acercó al escritorio de su jefe, tomando asiento literalmente al lado del enorme plato de waffles que su superior le ofrecía. Tomando un tenedor, cortó un pequeño pedazo del alimento y lo ingirió. Sus orejas se alzaron y sus ojos reflejaron la sorpresa, agradable y extasiante, que su paladar recibía; agitó casi imperceptiblemente su cola y cerró los ojos, degustando de forma infantil el platillo. Bogo soltó una carcajada y se recargó contra el respaldo de su asiento.

Al escuchar a su jefe, Judy abrió los ojos y tragó rápidamente, para proceder a toser por esa misma acción; desvió la mirada avergonzada, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer. Agachó sus orejas y tosió nuevamente, recuperando la compostura.

-Son… deliciosos, señor. Aunque temó que la porción es demasiado grande para mí- declaró ella nerviosa-. Además, ya he almorzado y…

-Hopps, relájate- ordenó Bogo, creando una deliciosa ironía con lo que le pedía a la chica-. Son solo Waffles…

Judy lo sopeso unos segundos, tras lo cual soltó una carcajada y asintió.

-Lo siento, Jefe. Es solo que…- ella se encogió de hombros y cortó otro pedazo de Waffle-. A veces me pongo nerviosa…

-¿Por comer waffles?- inquirió Bogo alzando una ceja con el escepticismo reflejado en su rostro.

-Por estar con usted- respondió Judy alzando la mirada.

Ambos guardaron silencio, viéndose fijamente y comiendo lentamente sus respectivos waffles.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres, Hopps- declaró Bogo con tranquilidad.

-Yo lo admiró demasiado, Jefe- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros-. Su historial es impresionante, y aun el paso de los años usted sigue siendo increíble…

-Disculpa- interrumpió el búfalo con enojo- ¿Me estás diciendo viejo?

-¡N-no! ¡De ninguna manera, señor!- la coneja se puso de pie y alzó sus orejas alarmada-. No ha entendido bien lo que quise decir…

-¡¿Ahora me dices estúpido?!- Bogo golpeó el escritorio.

-¡¿Qué?!- Judy se cubrió la boca, horrorizada- ¡No, de ninguna manera!

-¡¿Y ahora soy mentiroso?!

-¡Señor, todo esto es un gran malentendido!- dijo ella pálida-. Solo debemos calmarnos…

-¡¿Y además histérico?!

Judy estaba a punto de soltar a llorar cuando el búfalo se cruzó de brazos y su semblante pasó del enojo más profundo a la satisfacción más perversa; soltó una breve carcajada, antes de que Judy cayera de rodillas sobre el escritorio. Su rostro recupero el color, y poco después se tornó totalmente roja; su rostro, estupefacto, mantuvo una misma expresión de mirada perdida. Esto preocupó un poco al búfalo, que se acercó a la coneja.

-¿Hopps?

-Usted…- susurró ella aun con la mirada perdida.

-¿Hopps?- repitió Bogo inclinándose hacia ella.

-¡Usted!- gritó ella cambiando su expresión a una de ira- ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!

-¡N-no, Hopps!- gritó el Búfalo alarmado- ¡Hopps, solo fue una broma! Hopps… Hopps. Suelta esa escoba, Hopps ¡Soy tu jefe y te ordeno que…! ¡Hopps!

* * *

 **Presente**

Se recargó perezosamente en su asiento, sosteniendo la placa de Judy. La placa de Nick reposaba tranquilamente sobre su escritorio, al lado del último reporte actualizado del caso; por supuesto, ya había asignado a unos agentes al caso, así que ese solo era un reporte preliminar. Resopló y sintió nuevamente esa presión en el pecho. No estaba seguro si tendría un paro cardiaco o si solamente su pena acumulada comenzaba a exigir salir liberada; probablemente fueran ambas cosas, pero aun no podía darse el lujo de averiguarlo.

Al abrir la cartera que contenía la placa de Judy, pudo ver una fotografía de Nick… El asesino de Judy. O al menos esa sería la versión que mantendría mientras el zorro se esforzaba por llegar al fondo del asunto. Debido a que ambos habían sido retirados del caso hace más de un mes, desconocía hasta qué punto habían llegado sus más recientes pesquisas. Era probable que Wilde ya supiera con seguridad quien era el causante de aquello… Pero las palabras del zorro seguían dando vuelta en su cabeza: "Yo no la mate, pero planeaba hacerlo…"

Su mirada intensa, su ira contenida, su expresión sobria, su tono acido. No era la declaración de un amante sufriendo, sino la aclaración de un delincuente furioso; la misma clase de frases que escuchaba todo el tiempo en confesiones que no tenían nada que perder, porque ya lo habían perdido todo. Y Nick ya lo había perdido todo.

-Zorro estúpido…- susurró con voz pastosa, arrastrando las palabras.

No podía evitar odiarlo, realmente no podía evitarlo. Aunque ella lo había amado con todas sus fuerzas, y seguramente querría que las cosas no terminaran mal entre ambos, la realidad era que lo odiaba; lo odiaba lo suficiente para permitirle arruinar su vida. Nick escaparía, encontraría al culpable y tomaría venganza; y así Bogo tomaría venganza de ambos: el malnacido que la había matado y el imbécil que había jurado protegerla… y fracasó.

* * *

 **Meses Antes**

-Debes golpear más fuerte- declaró Bogo con serenidad.

Judy pateó con fuerza, y Bogo bloqueó, alzando sus brazos. El atacado apenas si balanceo sus brazos.

-¡Más fuerte!- ordenó el búfalo con mala cara.

Judy volvió a saltar y pateó con fuerza en el mismo punto, obteniendo un resultado ligeramente mejor, pero no sobresaliente. Bogo bajó los brazos y miró a Judy con la decepción pintada en su rostro. Ambos vestían ropa deportiva, y estaban en el gimnasio privado de la ZPD; en ese momento, no obstante, se encontraban solos. Aún era demasiado temprano y habían accedido solo porque Bogo contaba con las llaves del lugar.

-Así nunca lograras nada- declaró Bogo con palabras frías y calculadas.

-¡Jefe! ¡Soy una coneja!- replicó Judy limpiando el sudor de su frente, con una expresión de desesperación- ¡No puedo vender en fuerza física a un búfalo!

-Pensé que eras tú la que presumía de no tener límites.

-¡Tengo mis limites!- replicó ella con las manos en la cintura- ¡Límites físicos, por ejemplo!

-Solamente debes entrenar.

-¡No es posible, jefe! ¡Es ridículo!- exclamó ella desviando la mirada con enojo.

-¡¿Entonces como piensas vencer a los criminales allá afuera?!- inquirió Bogo alzando un puño.

-No con fuerza bruta- respondió ella cruzándose de brazos-. Los tomare por sorpresa y…

-¿Y si no puedes hacerlo?

-Mi agilidad…

-¡¿Y si son ellos los que te toman por sorpresa?!

LA pregunta flotó en el aire unos segundos. Ella parpadeó, pensativa; agachando sus orejas, se encogió de hombros.

-Nick…

-Hopps. No puedes depender del zorro- declaró Bogo con suavidad-. No puedes depender de nadie.

-Estaré bien- replicó agitando la nariz.

-Hopps. Llevas un año en la jefatura- comentó Bogo soltando un suspiro-. Ser una coneja policía ya no es impresionante; ya no eres noticias, pero más importante: ya no eres impredecible.

-No me importa la fama- pero la mirada en ella se ensombreció.

-No lo has entendido bien- aclaró el búfalo con tranquilidad-. Los criminales se han acostumbrado a tu presencia, y no tardaran mucho en comprender y contrarrestar tus excepcionales dotes… conejisticos.

Judy soltó una carcajada contenida. Bogo sonrió y también se relajó un poco. Ella alzó la mirada y lo estudió con la mirada unos segundos, antes de soltar un suspiro y volver a limpiar el sudor de su rostro. Su ropa también comenzaba a empaparse, mientras que el propio Bogo no había realizado esfuerzo alguno.

-¿Significa eso que ha llegado el momento de retirarme?- inquirió ella con amargura.

-Me ofendería mucho si lo hicieras- respondió el Búfalo acercándose a ella; se puso de rodillas y colocó una pata en el hombro de ella, haciéndola girar para que lo encarara-. No llegaste tan lejos para rendirte.

-Pero tiene razón- replicó ella de malhumor-. He dependido demasiado de mi elemento sorpresa, que… en algún momento, ya no será sorpresa. Atraje demasiado la atención y…

-Por eso estamos aquí. Tu y yo, Hopps- comentó Bogo sonriendo-. Porque voy asegurarme de que seas la mejor agente que ha existido, y entrenaremos juntos. Esto, no es algo que debas afrontar sola…

-Creo que se toma demasiadas molestias en mí…

-Solo quiero verte triunfar- replicó Bogo agitando las orejas de Judy y poniéndose de pie- ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez seas la próxima jefa de policía, hija… J-Judy… Hopps. Agente Hopps.

Bogo tosió y desvió la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros. Ella lo observó en silencio unos segundos, antes de sonreír con dulzura y saltar a darle un rápido abrazo.

-Sera un placer ser capacitada por el mejor policía de Zootopia… Papá- se burló Judy separándose del búfalo-. Pero por hoy, en serio estoy hecha polvo.

-Conejos…- susurró Bogo entornando los ojos.

-Voy a bañarme- dijo ella dándose media vuelta- ¡No espíes!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!- replicó el búfalo notablemente ofendido-. Eres casi una niña para mí, eso es… ¡No!

-Es una treta.

Judy soltó una carcajada y se adentró a los vestidores. Bogo agitó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro. Entrenar a esa coneja no sería asunto fácil, pero cada segundo valdría la pena.

* * *

 **Presente**

-Jefe, la prensa…

-Largo de aquí, Garraza- ordenó Bogo presionando su sien con una pata.

-Pero jefe.

-¡Largo-de-aquí!- repitió Bogo en un gritó furioso, poniéndose de pie.

Garraza cerró la puerta apresuradamente. Bogo tomó su vaso, aun con vodka, y lo arrojó furioso contra la pared más cercana. El vaso explotó en una lluvia de vidrio y líquido que se esparció por el lugar. Y Bogo se dejó caer de nuevo en su asiento, llorando.

Se cubrió los ojos pero ya era demasiado tarde, y las lágrimas caían sin contenerse por su rostro; se las ingenió para no emitir sonido alguno, pero poco más pudo lograr. Destrozado como estaba, no fue capaz ni de mantener sus ojos abiertos. Su corazón nuevamente se estrujo en su pecho, y la rabia invadió cada centímetro de su cuerpo, tensando sus músculos. La había perdido, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Ni siquiera despedirse.

-Lo siento…- susurró con un chillido agudo mientras apretaba sus manos contra su rostro-. Lo lamento tanto…

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Siguiente capítulo de esta historia. No hay mucho que decir al respecto. Disfruten.

Si les ha gustado, pueden dejarme un comentario y recomendar mi historia. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**03- Mi Chica Inalcanzable**

Soltó un suspiro y se miró al espejo fijamente, por largo tiempo. Sus pensamientos eran un caos, al igual que su pelaje; pero su mirada era intensa, centrada… dolida.

¿Cuántas veces se había repetido que ella era inalcanzable? Ahora, dolorosamente, ese pensamiento era más real y definitivo de lo que nunca en el pasado lo había sido ¿No habían tenido incluso un romántico desliz? ¿Podría él haber superado al carismático zorro en algún momento a fuerza de paciencia y perseverancia? Muy en el fondo, lo creía… o lo había creído así. Ese fue el motivo por el cual se permitió ser cobarde y esperar entre las sombras, mientras veía al zorro besarla apasionadamente, mientras su chica de sueños se acostaba con otro macho. Mientras el que podía considerar un verdadero amigo disfrutaba la vida al lado de… de ella.

Todo el dolor, todo el odio, toda la tristeza las enfoco en mantenerse en pie. Eran una fuerza, una fuerza dolorosa, pero una fuerza al fin y al cabo; lo mantendrían de pie hasta que la presa que los guardaba se resquebrajara. Entonces se derrumbaría y era poco probable que lograra levantarse.

Jake tomó aire una vez más, tratando de ver en sí mismo la fortaleza que necesitaba. Todo el plan apestaba, y era arriesgado; no estaba vendiendo la posibilidad de destruir su carrera: sabía que la destruiría con total seguridad. Nick y Jake serían los responsables de todo lo que sucediera, y Bogo saldría bien librado; era consciente de ello, pero sabía que si alguien podía ir tras los bastardos que le arrancaron la vida… ese sería Nick. Además, era el único que sabía toda la historia.

Alzó sus orejas y, antes de permitirse siquiera pensarlo, se dio una fuerte bofetada. El impacto fue tan fuerte que incluso sintió un tirón en el musculo del cuello; fue suficiente para permitirse concentrarse en su dolor físico y dejar atrás el emocional. Se enderezó completamente y llego a la guardia.

-Buenas noches, Rinowitz- saludó Jake con expresión seria, cansada; devastada más bien. Era innecesario, y poco recomendable, fingir: todos estaban destrozados por los recientes sucesos, aunque nadie podía saber cuánto le afectaba… más que el propio Bogo-. Disculpa por llegar tarde.

El rinoceronte alzó una mirada cansada y soltó un suspiro, antes de ponerse de pie con desgano.

-Jake…- pronunció a manera de saludo tan desanimado que incluso el propio Colmillar sintió que su propia disculpa sonaba demasiado entusiasta. Se maldijo a si mismo mentalmente.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó con tono seco, según lo requería su papel.

-Sentado…- respondió Rinowitz encogiéndose de hombros-. Dando su declaración.

-¿Su declara…?- la respuesta lo tomó sinceramente por sorpresa- ¿Ha presentado su declaración?

-Savage insistió en no querer esperar el periodo de cuarentena- el rinoceronte se talló los ojos con cansancio-. Aunque es probable que cualquier cosa que diga sea desacreditada…

-¿Tú crees que él realmente…?

-No lo sé. Pude verla vencer osos. Jake- respondió el otro confundido-. Un zorro salvaje no tendría que ser un problema; pero no solo se trataba de Nick, además su condición…

La referencia hizo a Jake sentir una punzada en su corazón, que su rostro reflejo de inmediato; las palabras nada malintencionadas de su compañero le recordaron que, de cierta forma, ya la había perdido desde antes que… sucediera lo de la noche anterior. Se tambaleó y con un brazo se recargó contra la pared, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Antes de que Rinowitz pudiera cuestionar a Colmillar respecto a su extraño comportamiento, la puerta se abrió tras de él.

-Savage.

-Rinowitz.

La liebre alzó las orejas y volteó a ver a ambos, cargando su saco doblado perfectamente en su brazo. Su mirada era cansada, pero sobria e intelectual. Estudió a Jake más segundos de lo usual, antes de volver con Rinowitz.

-He terminado.

-¿Y?- inquirió el otro queriendo respuestas, no a esa pregunta, sino a la locura que había sucedido.

-Es… complicado- Jack desvió la mirada y soltó un gran suspiro, agachando las orejas-. Tengo que confirmar muchos datos.

-¡¿Nick mato a Judy si o no?!- preguntó Rinowitz furioso encarando completamente a Jack.

-Ojala no lo hubieras preguntado…- declaró Jack con pesar.

* * *

 **Meses Antes**

-La novata lo logró- declaró Osorio volteando a ver a la susodicha atravesando el portal de la comisaria de policía.

-En dos días resolvió un caso que teníamos semanas siguiendo- dijo Jake sonriendo con satisfacción-. Tiene demasiado potencial para ser…

-¿Una presa?

-Pequeña- completó Jake encogiéndose de hombros-. Debo admitir que nunca me imaginé que alguien de su tamaño tuviera esas agallas.

-Lo dices porque tú siempre pides refuerzos con animales más grandes- se burló Garraza uniéndose a la plática. Jake se encogió de hombros, avergonzado.

-¡Cállate, Garraza!

-Baia baia, hijo de tu…- se burló Osorio.

-No hagas caso de eso- pidió Jake molesto.

-¡Que si lo sabré yo!- replicó Garraza dando un sorbo a su refresco-. Como se, deberías ir a presentarte…

-¿Presentarte?- Osorio volteó a verlo con extrañeza.

-Estás viendo al nuevo compañero de la novata adorable- respondió Jake caminando hacia Judy y despidiéndose con un gesto-. No más zorros rondando por aquí…

Judy caminaba cabizbaja, pensativa, cuando Jake le cerró el camino con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro; ella se detuvo de golpe y alzó la mirada, mirando con extrañeza al otro.

-Agente Hopps. Soy Jake Colmillar- saludó el lobo estirando su mano-. Soy su compañero asignado a partir de ahora.

La coneja alzó las orejas y su rostro se ilumino de inmediato, dibujando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Saltó al frente y le dio un fuerte abrazo al lobo, al que apenas le llegaba un poco por encima de la cintura; esto tomó por sorpresa a Jake, que se mantuvo inmóvil. Tras unos segundos ella se separó, avergonzada, y se rascó la cabeza.

-L-lo lamento, Colmillar- declaró ella con el rostro ruborizado-. Es solo que por fin… todo esto es tan… ¡Estoy muy feliz de que por fin me acepten en la ZPD!

-¿Aceptarte? Muchos de nosotros te admiramos, Hopps- aclaró Jake tratando de restar importancia al asunto-. Lo que hiciste fue impresionante, y eso por no hablar de lo voluntariosa que has sido.

-Muchos lo llamarían necedad- replicó ella con un suspiro.

-Ojala la mitad de los policías fueran tan necios como tú- dijo Jake con una gran sonrisa-. Ojala algunos aprendan de ti. Apuesto que también puedes enseñarme unos trucos a mí.

-¡No hablas en serio!

-Por supuesto que sí, Hopps- Jake alzó las orejas y se encogió de hombros-. Bienvenida, ahora si oficialmente, a la ZPD.

-G-gracias…- Judy desvió la mirada unos segundos.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Es por el asunto del zorro el día de ayer?- inquirió Jake. Para nadie había pasado desapercibido la discusión entre ambos.

-N-no… Si- admitió ella-. Él era mi amigo y yo…

-Creo que la gente aun está muy nerviosa- interrumpió Jake-. No le des vueltas al asunto. Bogo nos espera en su oficina.

-¡Claro!

* * *

 **Presente**

-¿Así que también asumirás esta responsabilidad?- preguntó Jack limpiando el sudor de su frente.

-¿Qué más das? De todos modos mi carrera se ira al carajo- respondió sin ánimos- ¿Pero era realmente necesario?

-Hizo la pregunta clave, la pregunta que todos nos hacemos- dijo Jack con una mueca de pesar-. No iba a dejarme partir sin respuestas, aun cuando su turno ya había terminado.

Jake dio una breve mirada a su compañero inconsciente, el rinoceronte, antes de cerrar la puerta con firmeza. Sabía que Jack tenía razón, y la respuesta que recibiría crearía gran revuelo entre los demás policías. Entonces Nick estaría bajo más vigilancia y no sería posible que pasara desapercibido las próximas horas. El caos afuera era la cortina ideal para los planes de Bogo. Jack interrumpió sus pensamientos acercándose y entregándole una jeringa.

-Esta es la segunda dosis- explicó con tranquilidad-. Pónsela en unas seis horas. Eso te dará doce horas más.

-Eso son dieciocho horas, no veinticuatro- aclaró Jake con preocupación.

-Entonces Nick tiene aproximadamente veinte horas…- Jack se encogió de hombros.

-Por tu culpa- replicó Jake con enojo.

-Suficiente pongo de mi parte con no involucrarme.

-Ya estas demasiado involucrado en esto- exclamó con acidez Jake.

-Yo se lo advertí…- susurró Jack desviando la mirada con pesar-. Se lo advertí a los dos. No debían involucrarse en el caso…

-Debiste ayudarlos entonces- dijo el lobo furioso.

-¡Eso hice!- replicó el conejo alzando las orejas pero mirando al suelo, con furia, con rabia, con impotencia; sus manos temblaban, apretadas en puño a los costados, mientras la liebre luchaba por mantener la serenidad- ¡¿Quién crees que sacó a Nick del caso?! ¡Judy estaba fuera desde antes, pero yo me encargue de Nick! ¡Yo solo quería…!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y unas lágrimas silenciosas bajaron por sus mejillas. Tomó aire y recupero la compostura, pareciendo tan frio y distante como siempre.

-Yo solo quería lo mejor para ella…- agachó las orejas-. Para los tres…

-¿Y eso es suficiente para dejarte dormir hoy por la noche?

-Hoy no dormiré- replicó el más pequeño encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-¿Y después?- inquirió el lobo adivinando las intenciones de Jack.

-Solo hay dos resultados posibles en las próximas veinticuatro horas- respondió Jack dando una calada a su cigarrillo y mirando con intensidad a Jake-. Cualquiera de esos dos resultados, me dejara descansar en paz. Lo único que cambia, es el lugar en que lo hare…

* * *

 **Meses Antes**

-Judy, por favor, no lo hagas...

Judy se detuvo en seco, cuando el lobo tomó su mano con firmeza. Sus piernas temblaron y no se atrevió a darse la vuelta para encarar a su compañero.

-Lo arruine todo, Jake…

-Judy, las cosas ya estaban tensas.

-¡Y yo corte el hilo!- replicó ella girándose hacia el lobo- ¡Yo corte el hilo y la frágil paz se derrumbó!

La coneja volvió a desviar la mirada, con la vergüenza reflejada en su rostro.

-No debí resolver el caso…

-¡¿De qué hablas?!- preguntó confundido Jake.

-Leonoro está resolviendo la infección de los salvajes- respondió ella tapándose el rostro-. Lo mantenía todo en silencio, en secreto ¡No fue el culpable de la infección! ¡Estaba buscando una cura!

-¡Secuestró ciudadanos!

-Los puso en cuarentena…

-¡Que es lo mismo que estamos haciendo nosotros!

-¡En medio de confusión y miedo!- replicó ella alzando la vista; sus ojos reflejaron un dolor tan profundo, que Jake tuvo que retroceder sintiéndose culpable- ¡En medio de un caos que nosotros… que yo misma provoque!

Golpeó el suelo con un pie y se jaló las orejas.

-Tú no viste el rostro de la señora Nutriales…- continuó con la voz adelgazada-. Antes vivía preocupada por el paradero de su esposo; pero ahora vive destrozada, con la incertidumbre de si su esposo volverá a ser el mismo de antes… Aun puedo escuchar sus palabras: "ese no es mi Emmet"…

Jake se quedó sin habla ante la declaración de Judy; aun así, se acercó y le tomó la mano con fuerza.

-Ella… todos en zootopia…- susurró Judy cerrando los ojos-. Todos podían seguir adelante con la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con sus seres queridos; ya estábamos divididos, pero había algo de solidaridad. Ahora… Ahora todos estamos solos.

-Podremos encontrar una solución.

-Eso ya no depende de mí- respondió ella con pesar-. No soy médico. Y como policía, doy asco.

-Judy…

-Olvídate de mí, Jake- pidió ella dándose la vuelta-. Solo discúlpame por todas las miradas horribles que te dan al patrullar.

El macho agachó las orejas y se quedó en su lugar, viendo al amor de su vida partir.

* * *

 **Presente**

Abrió la celda lentamente, casi como si eso impidiera que la luz se filtrara en su interior; o como si deseara hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible, para no despertar a su ocupante. Pero en realidad, lo hacía porque no se sentía capaz de hacer frente a Nick Wilde. Ingresó a la habitación, y lo encontró sentado apaciblemente; se mantenía en una misma posición, inmóvil, jorobado hacia delante con la cabeza inclinada. Sus ojos cerrados y sus manos flojamente reposando sobre sus muslos. Parecía muerto, pero Jake tenía la seguridad de que Jack no se atrevería a matarlo, y de que el pobre infeliz no tendría la fortuna de morir espontáneamente.

-Nick…

-¿Tu?- Nick levanto la cabeza, y abriendo los ojos, reflejó sorpresa en su expresión y su voz. Sus ojos estaban terriblemente enrojecidos y su pelaje parcialmente apelmazado. La elegancia y belleza que tanto lo habían caracterizado se veían por primera vez disimulados ante tan mal aspecto- ¿Tu serás el conejillo?

-Yo voy ayudarte a escapar- respondió secamente Jake-. Cubriré dos guardias y no reportare tu escape. Tienes ese tiempo para tomarlos por sorpresa…

-¿Por qué tú?- inquirió Nick con desconfianza.

-Sé que eres el único que puede alcanzarlos antes de que escapen de la ciudad y…

-¿Por qué tú?- repitió Nick interrumpiendo a Colmillar.

-Mi auto está en la sección tres del estacionamiento, fuera de las cámaras de vigilancia…

-¡¿Por qué tú?!- el zorro se puso de pie mostrando los dientes.

-¡Porque yo la amaba, bastardo!- respondió el lobo furioso- ¡Porque aunque me la hayas arrebatado, soy el único que sigue creyendo en ti!

Nick no respondió, pero siguió mostrando los dientes y mirando con una intensidad asesina a Jake.

-Te odio- declaró Jake con total sinceridad-. Te odio con todas mis fuerzas, pero no gastare mí tiempo deseando que la persona equivocada se pudra en la cárcel. La perdí a ella… ambos la perdimos; y el único que tiene la información… y las agallas para hacer algo al respecto, eres tú.

-Nos fallaste, Jake…- susurró Nick agachando la mirada y apretando sus puños.

-No tiene que gustarte mi ayuda, solo acéptala- esta vez fue Jake quien ignoro al zorro y se dio media vuelta.

Dio cada paso con temor, temor a sentir las garras del zorro en sus brazos, y sus dientes en su cuello. Su sangre se agolpó en su cuello, casi como deseando salir a borbotones por una herida irregular; por el contrario su corazón bajo el ritmo, como previendo el ataque, y tratando de evitar el desangramiento. Pero ambas cosas resultaron innecesarias. Llegó a la puerta y salió.

-¡Le fallaste, Jake!- gritó Nick furioso- ¡Y eso nunca lo podrás olvidar!

* * *

 **Un Día Antes**

-¿Chicos?

-¡Jake!- Judy salió corriendo hacia el lobo y lo abrazó con fuerza; este respondió el abrazo con menos entusiasmo, no por menos deseo sino para evitar un nuevo conflicto con…

-Nick- saludó Jake con un gesto de cabeza.

-Jake- el zorro hizo lo mismo, mirando con receló al lobo.

Judy se separó del lobo y le sonrió con dulzura, antes de voltear a ver a Nick y dirigirle una mirada de advertencia. Nick se encogió de hombros, fingiendo que no sucedía nada; Jake deseaba sonreír con malicia, pero ver a Judy le hizo recordar que, en el fondo, la guerra ya había sido ganada por Nick y resultaba ridículo siquiera querer librar esa batalla. Le hubiera encantado presumir de tener algo de dignidad, pero lo cierto es que si pudiera, se humillaría por un solo beso de la hembra. Con ese revoltijo de pensamientos y sentimientos, optó por hacer lo único sensato: mantener su rostro inexpresivo.

-Jake, será esta noche- declaró ella con serenidad, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-¿Qué?

-Sera esta noche, lobo- reiteró Nick acercándose a Judy-. Hoy harán la entrega…

-¡¿Dónde?!

-Los muelles- respondió ella sonriendo con satisfacción casi infantil.

-El jefe Bogo…

-¡No!- gritó la pareja al mismo tiempo.

Afortunadamente, no había nadie alrededor; habían pactado un encuentro en un viejo estacionamiento a las afueras de tundratown. Escasamente utilizado, amplio, y bien iluminado. Aun así, voltearon alrededor solamente para comprobar que estaban totalmente solos en aquel lugar.

-No podemos hacer un operativo- replicó Nick con una expresión fatalmente seria.

-Nick y yo creemos que hay infiltrados en la ZPD- explicó Judy.

-¿Infiltrados?- repitió Jake con incredulidad- ¿Espías en la ZPD?

-Por eso sacaron a Nick del caso- puntualizó la coneja alzando las orejas.

Nick asintió, cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada, recordando el evento con bastante mal humor. Jake los miró por turnos, con tranquilidad.

-Eso no demuestra nada- replicó con tono neutro-. Nick fue muy imprudente…

-¡No era motivo para sacarme del caso!- replicó el zorro frunciendo el ceño.

-Si sumas a eso a la propia suspensión de Judy…

-¡Jake, estoy hablando en serio!- la hembra se mostró molesta-. El maldito cargamento llegara esta noche, igual que los anteriores.

-Ustedes no deberían participar en un operativo. Ambos están suspendidos- replicó Jake, mirando con intensidad a Judy.

-No será un operativo- puntualizó ella-. Entramos, conseguimos pruebas y salimos.

-¿Pruebas de que?

-Sabemos que empresa es la tapadera de todo esto, pero no sabemos quién es la cabeza detrás del asunto- respondió Nick-. Necesitamos responder esa pregunta antes de darle oportunidad de esconderse; sospechamos de algunos, pero… iniciar una investigación les permitirá esconderse y destruir las pruebas.

-Las pruebas ilegales no son válidas en un juicio- Jake se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Las pruebas ilegales les dirán por donde indagar!- exclamó Judy desesperada-. Las pruebas las conseguirán ustedes, pero debemos hacer esto sin la ZPD para tomarles ventajas ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Ellos siempre van un paso delante de nosotros! Pero ahora podemos tomarlos por sorpresa, y si comprobamos nuestras teorías, será cuestión de solo una orden de cateo al sujeto correcto para desmantelar toda la organización.

Judy sonrió con satisfacción, mientras sus ojos brillaban con una emoción casi infantil. Jake le sonrió y acarició su cabeza con delicadeza.

-¿Estas tomando correctamente tus medicamentos, Judy?- preguntó el lobo tratando de sonar lo más amable y respetuoso posible. No lo logró.

Nick fue mucho más rápido de lo que recordaba. Recibió un firme golpe en el rostro, haciéndolo caer al suelo de forma poco decorosa; saboreo su sangre en su hocico aun antes de tocar el suelo. Cerró los ojos, adolorido, antes de sentarse en el suelo; tras unos segundos, alzó la mirada y encontró a Nick abrazando a Judy, quien miraba con intensidad, odio y despreció al lobo. Una mirada que nunca había visto dedicarle a nadie, mucho menos a él. Su ira era tan palpable que casi fue como otro golpe… no, como uñas desgarrándole el pecho. Su corazón se sintió apuñalado de una manera que creía que ya no podría volver a sentir después de haber quedado claro el hecho de haberla perdido.

-Lo haremos sin ti…- replicó ella con decepción, agachando las orejas.

Nick acarició el vientre de ella antes de girarse hacia Jake y fulminarlo con la mirada. No se tomó la molestia de rematarlo, pues con ese simple gesto ya lo había hecho y lo sabía bien.

-Al menos guarda silencio, Jake…- replicó Judy sin voltear a verlo-. Lo haremos solos.

Pero Jake había hablado. Y horas después…

* * *

 **Presente**

Jake nunca podría estar seguro de si había sido un causante indirecto de la muerte de Judy, si ese supuesto "soplón" realmente existía, o si solamente fue la imprudencia de la pareja, en su obsesión por cerrar el caso que casi les había costado su carrera, lo que terminó desembocando en los eventos trágicos de aquel día. Y era algo que lo atormentaba en solitario, sin conocimiento real de nadie.

-Jake…- el lobo se enderezó sobresaltado.

Se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con el dueño de la voz de autoridad que tan bien conocida. Pastosa, torpe, pero igual de imponente que siempre; el jefe Bogo era un despojo de su habitual yo, y aun así su sola presencia lo hizo estremecer y poner sus pensamientos en blanco.

-Jefe.

-Antes de que Nick…- Bogo hizo una mueca indescifrable para el lobo, que se mantuvo en silencio-. Antes de eso. Hay alguien más que debe verlo.

-Señor, me temo que vamos retrasados y… no creo además que sea…

-Tengo a los padres de ella esperando, Jake- replicó Bogo.

Jake se quedó sin habla.

-Sera la última oportunidad que tengan de verlo, Jake- el jefe se acercó unos pasos-. Y no seré yo quien les impida ver a este hijo de puta…

-Yo tampoco, señor- asintió Jake intimidado.

-Bien…

* * *

 **Corenote:**

No existe mucho que decir al respecto, fue un capitulo intenso. Y un avance significativo a la trama de la historia.

Si les ha gustado, pueden dejarme un comentario y recomendar mi historia. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

**04- Judy Dudy**

 **Presente**

Su mirada estaba perdida, fijamente al frente. Sus dedos se retorcían, y sus orejas zumbaban. Era incapaz de escuchar nada, pues en su cabeza solamente daban vuelta una y otra vez las palabras de Bogo.

"Lo lamento, pero… la perdimos…"

Su esposa sollozaba a un lado, con fuerza, desconsolada y abatida, pero era incapaz de intentar hacerse el fuerte. Judy era fuerte, era la más fuerte de la familia; aun contra toda expectativa, contra sus propias expectativas, Judy había logrado salir adelante y se había convertido en el icono de fortaleza dentro de la familia. Siempre que alguien sentía que desfallecía, que era incapaz de lograr algo, evocaba una imagen mental de la poderosa Judy Hopps, la primera coneja policía, y al menos lograba sacar fuerzas para continuar adelante ¿Cómo podía hacer frente a la muerte de su hija ahora? La fortaleza de dicha imagen había sido destrozada junto con el corazón de toda la familia.

Y Stu no podía más que dar vueltas al asunto y culparse a sí mismo; sin importar el enfoque que le diera, se sentía culpable. Tal vez era un mal padre por haberle permitido ser una coneja policía, por no dar por sentado que era muy posible, sobre todo para un conejo, terminar así; tal vez era un mal padre por no darle suficiente apoyo a su hija, la cual había crecido con la necesidad de probarse a sí misma constantemente… y era probable que hubiera muerto bajo dichas circunstancias. Tal vez era un mal padre por…

-Listo, acompáñenme- pidió Bogo frente a los Hopps.

Ambos alzaron la mirada y asintieron. Ambos necesitaban confrontar a Nick, y saber si eran ciertas las terribles declaraciones de los policías, sobre la culpabilidad de Nick. Ambos dudaban de ello, pero entonces necesitaban saber cómo realmente había muerto su hija. Stu, sobretodo, necesitaba confrontar al zorro… y saber si era su culpa o no. Necesitaba saber si debía odiar al zorro o a sí mismo. Y debía saberlo ya.

* * *

 **Años Antes**

-Judy, solo quiero saber que sucedió…

La pequeña niña sonrió y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción a su padre; su madre terminó de limpiar la herida y la cubrió con un parche, tras lo cual ella volvió a ponerse su sombrero policía y se puso de pie.

-Fue solo un percance menor para la oficial Judy…

-Hopps, cariño- corrigió su madre con una sonrisa cómplice-. Los agentes de la ley se identifican por su apellido, no por su nombre de pila…

-¡Bonnie, no le des alas!

Su madre agachó las orejas, avergonzada y sorprendida a la vez, tras lo cual dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación; Judy le sonrió a su padre, pero de vuelta le recibió una mirada severa, que la pequeña no supe interpretar, así que ladeo la cabeza de forma interrogativa. Stu soltó un suspiró y entorno los ojos, antes de cruzarse de brazos y continuar.

-¿Esa herida te la hiciste jugando a los policías?

-¡Fue protegiendo a un civil de un delincuente!

-¿Y este delincuente tiene nombre?

-Es… irrelevante- respondió ella desviando la mirada.

-¿Por qué ya está en la cárcel?- inquirió su padre con sarcasmo.

Judy no era experta en el sarcasmo, pero el tono de burla fue tan hiriente que incluso ella pudo discernirlo, y agacho la mirada; su rostro se sonrojo visiblemente y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos. Al instante, Stu se arrepintió de haber pronunciado esas palabras.

-Es irrelevante porque evite el crimen- replicó ella con un hilo de voz-. Lo que me sucedió no fue más que un pequeño percance.

-¿Pequeño?

-Mama y tú siempre me han enseñado a ser responsable de mis actos, y lo que sucedió con Gideon Grey…

-¡¿Gideon Grey?! ¡¿El hijo de Jasón Grey?!- exclamó Stu horrorizado.

Judy cubrió su boca horrorizada, pero era demasiado tarde para devolver las palabras; su padre la miró atónito y marcadamente enojado.

-¡Te he dicho que te alejes de Gideon Grey, Judy!- exclamó Stu cubriendo sus ojos- ¡Te lo he dicho cientos de veces!

-No podía dejar que un abusivo como él molestara a mis amigos- replicó la pequeña alzando las orejas tan repentinamente, que su sombrero policía cayó al suelo- ¡Es un bravucón!

-¡Y su padre es el alcohólico loco del pueblo!- gritó Stu horrorizado- ¡¿Por qué crees que Gideon es un pequeño idiota?! ¡Su padre debe molerlo a golpes!

Judy se estremeció horrorizada ante tal declaración; su pequeña cara palideció, sus ojos se abrieron hasta casi saltar de su cara, y alzó las manos en actitud defensiva, como si viera en su propio padre enloquecido por el miedo la figura del terrible, y nada coherente, señor Grey. Pero esto paso totalmente desapercibido para Stu, que horrorizado cubrió su rostro.

-¡¿Por qué te hizo eso Gideon?!

-Ella le quito unos boletos a Beeatriz, de la feria y yo…

La puerta de la entrada emitió un timbrazo… Y ambos guardaron silencio. La madre de Judy atendió, a unos metros de ahí… y cuando Stu se proponía a continuar con su interrogatorio, fue interrumpido nuevamente…

-¡¿J-Jasón Grey?!- gritó Bonnie horrorizada.

-¡Stu! ¡Bastardo obeso!- un grito ronco, torpe pero absolutamente aterrador invadió el interior de la casa, haciendo a Stu estremecerse- ¡Tú y yo tenemos cuentas que arreglar!

El padre de Judy se dio media vuelta solo para ver irrumpir una figura de pesadilla. Un enorme zorro, de pelaje erizado y sucio, con ropa arrugada y vieja, y unos dientes filosos y brillantes, ingreso en la habitación; en medio de tantas cosas tamaño "conejo", el zorro resaltaba majestuosamente, ondeando su cola de un lado a otro. En una mano, sostenía una llave de tuercas, en la otra, arrastraba de una forma incómodamente literal, a un sollozante y horrorizado pequeño Gideon. El pequeño zorro mantenía la mirada en el suelo, y enjuagaba sus lágrimas constantemente… su rostro estaba enrojecido, y no parecía que fuera por motivos naturales.

-¿J-Jasón?

-Este pequeño inútil, al que llamo con desagrado hijo- exclamó el zorro con contenida furia-. Acaba de llegar a mi casa de la feria. Le encomendé una sola cosa, una sola cosa: traerme un tarro de miel fresca, de la feria…

Jasón soltó a su hijo y avanzo dos pasos hacia Stu; este retrocedió, e instintivamente puso a Judy a espaldas de él. La pequeña se aferró a la cintura de su padre y cerró los ojos.

-Cosa que no consiguió, pues no tuvo suficientes boletos- continuó el zorro sonriendo-. Entonces decido ir yo, a tomarme la molestia de hacer lo que este inútil no fue capaz. Pero me topo con la desagradable sorpresa de que…

El macho hizo una pausa dramática y borro la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Ya no había miel. Fui demasiado tarde…- susurró arrastrando las palabras con un tono más pastoso que anteriormente-. Cuando interrogo a mi muchacho, me informa que le faltaron boletos porque tu hija… esa pequeña cobarde a tus piernas, se los quito…

-¡E-es un malentendido, Jasón! ¡Judy solo…!

-¡Una escasa miel que solo puedo conseguir en la feria de otoño y la de primavera!- declaró Jasón mostrando los dientes- ¡Una miel que vale el triple de su costo para mí! ¡Que me gusta más que la cerveza! Y, mi obeso vecino, eso no es poco decir…

El zorro encajo un dedo en el pecho de Stu, el cual respingo adolorido, pero se mantuvo en su lugar horrorizado e hipnotizado por la mirada penetrante y asesina del zorro.

-Pero hay una cosa que me causa suficiente satisfacción, Stu- sonrió Jasón estirándose y cerrando los puños-. Y es golpear, golpear a las personas que me hacen enojar, hasta que me sangren los nudillos… Por supuesto, no puedo hacerlo a tu hija. Así que tú me servirás en reemplazo…

-¡Basta!- gritó Bonnie a espaldas de Jasón- ¡Llamare a la policía!

-Adelante- exclamó el zorro burlón-. Veremos si llegan antes que caigan todos los dientes de la mandíbula de tu grasoso esposo…

Stu empezó a temblar, y fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Pero, soy un macho decente, Stu- declaró Jasón con ira contenida-. Un macho a la antigua. Así que te doy la dignidad de salir de tu casa, y recibir mis golpes fuera de la vista de tus hijos y tu esposa; o podemos hacerlo por las malas…

-Papa…- sollozó Judy abrazando con más fuerza a su padre.

Eso lo hizo reaccionar y asintió, con la frente sudorosa. Empujó a Judy y salió silenciosamente de la casa, seguido de Jasón y Gideon… Judy quiso detenerlo, pero su madre la tomó del brazo, la abrazo con fuerza… Y la dejó llorar en sus brazos. Ella lloró tanto, que se quedó dormida en algún momento.

* * *

 **Presente**

-Judy había dejado el caso…- declaró Bonnie agachando la mirada-. Tú también…

-Nunca lo dejamos- respondió Nick con la mirada en el suelo-. No realmente…

-Ella…- Bonnie soltó un gemido ahogado y se interrumpió.

Los dos padres de Judy miraron fijamente al zorro, y después entre ellos.

-¿Por qué no lo dejaron?- inquirió Stu con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro-. Ustedes dos, juntos… Iban tan bien…

-¡No podíamos simplemente ignorarlo!- replicó Nick cerrando los ojos con furia- ¡Desearía que lo hubiéramos hecho, pero no podíamos!

-¡¿No podían ser felices?! ¡¿Qué sentido tiene eso?!- gritó Stu con desesperación.

-Miles de ciudadanos estaban en peligro, y aun lo están- respondió Nick con severidad-. Alguien estaba manipulando al departamento, y las cosas no terminarían bien. Estaban un paso delante de nosotros en todo momento… Quedar fuera del caso fue una oportunidad única, para pasar a la clandestinidad…

El zorro guardó silencio y soltó un sollozó ahogado.

-No tenía que pasar lo que sucedió… Se supone que solamente confirmaríamos algo antes de entregar las pruebas a Bogo y… terminar. Era la noche clave y todo se fue a la mierda…

-¡Ella estaba en fase terminal, Nick!- replicó Stu poniéndose de pie- ¡Tenias un solo trabajo! ¡Darle los meses más felices de su vida! ¡En cambio la mataste!

-¡¿Y qué hicieron ustedes por ella?!- replicó el zorro con furia, alzando la mirada; sus ojos reflejaban odio y resentimiento- ¡¿Hacerla infeliz toda su vida?! ¡¿Es eso un gran logro?! ¡¿Por qué yo tenía que suplir en lo que ustedes carecieron?!

-Bastardo depredador hijo de puta…- susurró Stu poniéndose de pie.

* * *

 **Años Antes**

Stu bajó de su camioneta y entró en el destartalado coche de Jasón Grey. El zorro estaba bebiendo una cerveza con avidez, mientras en sus piernas reposaba una revista deportiva; por dentro, Stu dio gracias que no se trataba de otro tipo de revista. El depredador apenas si volteó a verlo, muy entretenido viendo el espectáculo frente a él… a unos cuantos metros de distancia, el campo deportivo donde el equipo juvenil femenino del colegio local practicaba. Stu intento no mirar hacia allá, pues sabía perfectamente que Judy era miembro de dicho equipo… Sabía perfectamente que hacia Jasón Grey en ese lugar.

-¿Sabes, Stu? Siempre quise saber cómo era acostarse con una oveja- comentó el zorro con mirada lasciva mirando al frente-. Sabes lo que dicen de ellas…

Soltó una carcajada y se rasco la barbilla, de la cual se desprendieron varios pelos. Stu continuó en silencio.

-La madre de Gideon, en paz descanse, era una mujer muy… digamos aburrida- se encogió de hombros-. Aun así, tenía un cuerpo espectacular. Solamente que odiaba que discutiera… como lo detestaba. Hay animales a los que les excita golpear a las hembras, pero yo no soy de esos…

Jasón bajo la ventanilla de su lado y escupió.

-Tengo satisfacción en golpear a estúpidos como tú, Stu- soltó una carcajada-. Pero las hembras… Bueno, hablamos de sexo y no soy un puto enfermo.

-Toma- declaró Stu ofreciendo un pequeño fajo de billetes, con notable mal humor-. Quiero irme, Jasón.

-Sí, sí, entiendo. La pequeña Judy está ahí- declaró Jasón con una media sonrisa-. Y el punto de todo esto es que ni ella ni tu familia descubran el cobarde estúpido que eres, cierto?

-Debo irme, Jasón.

El zorro tomó el dinero y le sonrió aún más ampliamente a Stu.

-No te preocupes, mientras sigas pagando, tú estas a salvo. Junto con tu pequeña y tu esposa; prometo no acostarme con ninguna de ellas, aunque es claro que si lo hiciera las destrozaría- soltó una carcajada que erizo el pelaje de Stu quien ardió de furia e impotencia-. Además, ya te dije… me gustan las ovejas… lástima que estas sean tan jóvenes. Buscare alguna en algún pueblo, o puede que incluso que en zootopia.

Stu abrió la puerta y bajo del vehículo. Jasón siguió hablando solo, relamiéndose el hocico y diciendo obscenidades. Stu no lo escucho. Solamente podía concentrarse en el odio que se tenía a sí mismo.

* * *

 **Presente**

Stu no confiaba en los zorros. Los odiaba con toda su alma. No solo era algo genético, su experiencia propia con los zorros era terrible; si bien no eran el depredador más enorme, si eran los más nefastos y retorcidos. Recordar las depravaciones sexuales de Jasón Grey solamente hacían que sintiera ganas de golpear a Nick Wilde hasta alejarse de su hija, pero se repetía constantemente que Judy no era la clase de hembra que se dejaba maltratar, y que Nick debía ser una excepción a la regla, al menos en cierto sentido. Además, detestaba pensar en sexo y en su hija en un mismo pensamiento, así que procuraba alejar esas ideas de su cabeza.

Pero ese zorro no hacia más que sacarlo de quicio cada vez que lo veía. En ocasión con su estúpido sarcasmo y en otras con su sentido del humor absurdo. Todo era, al final de cuentas, una puta broma para el estúpido. Pero lo peor era ver como poco a poco su hija adquiría más de ese estúpido humor del zorro.

Bueno, pues ahora ninguna de esas dos cosas era relevante. Ella estaba muerta, y ese zorro no se aprovecharía de ella. Aun así, aun con que ya no tendría motivos para estar enfadado con él, ese zorro lograba sacarlo de sus casillas y hacerlo enfurecer. Tomo a Nick del cuello y lo miró con furia, una furia que sorprendió al propio Nick, quien reflejo sorpresa pero no miedo en su mirada.

-No vine a escuchar tus estupideces- declaró el conejo con un hilo de voz y sus manos temblando. No de miedo, sino de rabia.

-Nunca te agrade, Stu- declaró Nick con enojo-. Sé que matarías por tener un verdadero motivo para odiarme, pero eso ahora mismo me importa una mierda.

-Judy dudy se merecía alguien mejor…

-¿Hablas de ti mismo?- preguntó el zorro con acidez.

Stu vio en Nick el rostro de Jasón, y no pudo contenerse. Asestó un firme y poderoso golpe en el rostro del zorro, aunque dicho acto le salió contraproducente al golpear el colmillo del zorro y enterrarlo en su propio puño. Nick cayó al suelo, pero Stu fue quien soltó un grito de dolor. Karma instantáneo. Nick se puso de pie y volvió a tomar asiento mientras Stu maldecía.

-Siempre fuiste una decepción para Judy- declaró Nick con cierta satisfacción-. Si te viera ahora…

-¡No te atrevas a meter a Judy en esto, Nick!- exclamó Bonnie furiosa.

-¡Todo esto trata de Judy!- replicó el zorro con desesperación-. Siempre se trató de ella… ustedes nunca lo supieron ver…

-No sabes todo lo que hice por mi Judy, maldito imbécil- dijo Stu mirándolo con odio.

-Creo que ni siquiera ella lo supo- declaró Nick a manera de embuste, pero sus palabras no estaban lejos de la verdad. Y Stu lo sabía; había cosas que Judy no debía saber. Jamás.

* * *

 **Meses Antes**

Stu dio un largo y fuerte suspiro, seguido de un segundo de un segundo. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y se miró en el espejo de su vieja camioneta.

-Tú puedes, viejo tonto- se dijo a sí mismo-. Eres el padre de Judy Hopps…

Sonrió nervioso y bajó de su camioneta. Tomo una caja de cartón de la parte trasera de la misma y avanzó con decisión hasta un viejo puente destartalado; en esa época del año, el rio estaba totalmente seco. Bajo con cuidado hacia la parte baja del puente, donde encontró a un viejo zorro durmiendo. Desarreglado, sucio, delgaducho, y con media oreja carcomida… con su pelaje desteñido y asqueroso, Jasón Grey nunca había lucido peor. Tenía años sin verlo, hasta que se lo había encontrado casualmente hace un par de semanas, y aun con su lamentable aspecto el maldito zorro había logrado intimidarlo para sacarle un par de billetes. Recordaba cómo se había alejado aquella tarde, cojeando y con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Jasón Grey había perdido su casa con las deudas cuando el joven Gideon lo había abandonado años atrás para vivir solo; su deplorable estado por el alcohol y las enfermedades ya era evidente, y no logró intimidar suficiente a los cobradores para evitar quedarse en la calle. Se hablaba incluso de problemas con la mafia, que habían resultado en la causa de su cojera, pero eso eran hechos no comprobados. Cuando esto sucedió, Jasón paso a la clandestinidad o tal vez simplemente a la vergüenza, y Stu se vio liberado de su maldita extorsión de años. No había pensado en ese viejo zorro en años, hasta que se había aparecido nuevamente como un fantasma del pasado.

Stu dejó caer la caja y el viejo zorro se despertó, sobresaltado y de mal humor. Tardó unos segundos en enfocar su mirada y reconocer al conejo, tras lo cual esbozo una sonrisa y se enderezo.

-¿Stu Hopps?

-Jasón- saludó Stu con voz temblorosa.

-¿Lo trajiste?- inquirió el zorro.

-Si…- asintió el conejo sacando una botella de la caja-. Espero sea de tu agrado.

-Lo que sea es bueno- declaró el zorro tomando la botella y sonriendo-. Siempre que tú lo pagues…

Soltó una tremenda carcajada y miró a Stu con diversión, mientras este agachó las orejas y desvió la mirada; tras su breve diversión, dio un ávido trago a la cerveza y se puso de pie con dificultad.

-¿Es la caja?- Stu asintió en silencio-. Me alegra que no hayas venido. Por un momento pensé que te habías atrevido a retarme; te tomaste una semana más del plazo que te di, pero soy un macho comprensivo y entenderé que no quieras quedar mal frente a esa hija tuya tan rebelde que tienes…

-Judy…

-La misma. La que nunca ha entendido su papel en el mundo- se burló el zorro abriendo la caja-. Supe que resolvió el caso pero ¿A quién mierdas le importa? Es una estúpida, no entiende cómo funciona el mundo. En cambio tú, Stu, te has ahorrado muchos problemas por…

Jasón guardo silencio y sacó de la caja un bate de metal, tras lo cual volteó a ver a Stu; dio un largo trago a su cerveza y se encogió de hombros.

-Conejo estúpido, te equivocaste de caja- declaró el zorro malhumorado, parpadeando intensamente-. Dentro de esta caja no hay nada comestible, solo…

Jasón sacudió la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. Trastabillo un poco, la señal que Stu esperaba. El conejo dio unos pasos en dirección al zorro y arrebato el bate de metal de sus manos.

-Cometí un error, Jasón, tienes razón- admitió Stu apretando con fuerza el bate-. Pero la caja es la correcta.

Alzó sus brazos descargó un poderoso golpe en el hombro derecho del zorro, que cayó de rodillas apenas soltando un gemido de dolor; volteó a ver a Stu confundido.

-Es la cerveza, tenía una droga- explicó Stu-. Me aseguraron todo el dolor posible con la perdida de las funciones motoras; tiene sus ventajas que tu hija sea madrina de un miembro de la mafia.

El conejo dio un nuevo golpe en el brazo del zorro y escucho los huesos crujir con satisfacción. El zorro se desplomo en el suelo, en esta ocasión incapaz de mover su hocico, pero con unos ojos más despiertos y brillantes que nunca antes; lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro sucio e inexpresivo.

-Los años te han caído mal, Jasón. Hace veinte años no hubiera creído que un conejo te podría romper un solo hueso, aun con un bate de metal- golpeo con fuerza una pierna del zorro, y aunque esta no crujió, el cuerpo de Jasón se estremeció; una idea perversa le paso por la cabeza-. Ahora mírate, sucio, patético y avejentado. No te puse la droga por temor, sino para evitar que gritaras y llamaras innecesariamente la atención ¿Sabes? Mi estúpida hija me enseño el valor de uno mismo, y que el cambio empieza en uno mismo…

Alzó su bate y lo descargo entre las piernas abiertas del zorro. El sonido de dicho golpe fue especialmente satisfactorio, aun con la inexpresividad oral del zorro; no obstante, las piernas de este temblaron en un espasmo que solo podía ser de genuino dolor. Stu sonrió con satisfacción, dando la vuelta para volver a quedar a la vista del zorro.

-Mi mayor error, fue no entender lo especial que era mi hija- declaró el conejo con un suspiro-. Me gustaría poder decir que soy yo quien le dio valor, y no ella quien me lo dio… Pero somos una familia, y eso es lo que importa, no?

Stu se agacho y con una pata levanto el rostro de Jasón; sus miradas se cruzaron, aunque los ojos del zorro estaban llenos de lágrimas y era probable que no pudiera verlo claramente. Aun así, le dedico una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Tu puedes vivir sabiendo que tu hijo te odia, Jasón?- pregunto Stu casi esperando una respuesta, pero esta obviamente no sucedió. Soltó la cabeza de Jasón y esta cayó al suelo inmediatamente-. Yo no, Jasón… Necesito su respeto, quiero su respeto… Y solo puedo tenerlo, cuando me respete a mí mismo…

Afianzó su bate y pateó el rostro del zorro.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu última cerveza; esto no será rápido…

La policía nunca encontró el cuerpo de Jasón Grey. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de su desaparición; la gente que llego a recordarlo, incluido su hijo, solo sintieron alivio de no encontrarlo nuevamente en las calles de la pequeña comunidad. Bonnie nunca pregunto sobre su ropa llena de sangre; después de eso, Stu se mostró más confiado e imponente que nunca, incluso su desempeño sexual mejoro. No había nada que preguntar.

* * *

 **Presente**

Stu debía admitir que no había sido un buen padre para Judy, un buen ejemplo y mucho menos un apoyo. Los errores que había cometido eran diversos y muy grandes, llegando incluso a aplastar sus ambiciones y sueños, preocupado por el bienestar de su pequeña. Ahogado en su propia mediocridad, solo deseaba evitarle el mayor dolor a su pequeña. Y nunca se había dado cuenta de lo especial que era… Él no lo era, eso le quedaba claro, y se avergonzaba de sí mismo; peor, se odiaba a si mismo al pensar como había menospreciado a su pequeña, tal vez la más especial de todos los Hopps. Y justo cuando comenzaba a comprenderla, a conectar con ella, el destino se la quitaba ¿Era un castigo para él? ¿Para Nick? ¿Para Judy? Era difícil imaginarlo, y muy crudo suponerlo. La culpa lo carcomía, porque de cierta forma… sentía que no había amado lo suficiente a su hija. Lo peor era eso: sentía más culpa que dolor…

Nick tenía razón: era un pésimo padre.

-Yo sé quién mato a Judy…- declaró Nick con severidad.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo dice que fuiste tú?- preguntó Bonnie.

-Porque ese desgraciado quiere salirse con la suya.

-Yo diría que ya lo hizo- replicó Stu con furia-. Ella está muerta, tu estas aquí, y él sigue libre…

-Lo atrapare…- declaró Nick con una mirada furiosa.

Bonnie agacho la mirada y sollozo con pesar, pero Stu miró con intensidad a Nick.

-¿Cuántos años le…?

-Y lo matare…- interrumpió Nick.

Ambos conejos voltearon a verse y vieron a Nick, quien mostraba sus dientes, con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

-Que sea lento…- ordenó Stu poniéndose de pie.

-Lo será, Stu… Lo será…

-Hazlo por ella… Por mi Judy dudy…

* * *

 **Meses Antes**

-¿Estas Bromeando, cierto?- se burló su padre.

-No…

Sus padres voltearon a verse y alzaron las orejas.

-¿Es… en serio?

-Nick es mi novio- declaró ella con una media sonrisa-. Desde hace ya un año. Ahora ambos deseamos dar el siguiente paso y comprometernos pero… debía avisarles antes…

-Nick y tú…- Bonnie soltó un suspiro y miro al frente desconcertado.

-¡Eso es ridículo, Judy!- exclamó su padre totalmente desconcertado-. Un zorro… los zorros… los zorros son asquerosos!

-¡Papa!

-¡Lo son, hija!- replicó Stu con indignación- ¡Esos malditos animales, merecen un lugar especial en el infierno!

-¡Tu opinión sobre los zorros no solo es racista!- replicó ella indignada- ¡Además, hablamos de Nick! Es mi compañero, un policía… ¡Un policía! Y uno de los mejores. Y mi mejor amigo ¿Es que acaso eso no vale nada?

-¡Hablamos de un zorro!- replicó Stu con desesperación-. Son expertos timando y fingiendo, podía tolerar que fuera tu amigo, pero tu pareja…

-¡¿Tolerar?!- repitió Judy ofendida-. No te estoy pidiendo permiso, ni a ti ni a mama; solamente les estoy informando de los planes en mi vida.

-¡¿Qué planes, arruinarla?!

-¡¿Pero qué Carajos te pasa?!

-Cuida tu vocabulario conmigo, Judith- replicó su padre furioso-. Y te voy a pedir que pienses bien las cosas, antes de que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas.

-En este momento de lo único que me arrepiento de haber venido…

-No debiste venir para decirme semejante sarta de estupideces… ¡Un maldito zorro!

-¡No es un zorro! ¡Es el amor de mi vida!

-¡El error de tu vida!- replicó Stu.

-Pues te guste o no, Nick será mi esposo.

-Bien, pues te guste o no… Yo nunca lo aceptare.

-Quien lo eligió fui yo.

-Entonces no vuelvas…- declaró Stu.

Bonnie y Judy quedaron petrificadas ante las palabras de Stu. Su hija agachó las orejas por primera vez, mientras que por el contrario Stu dio un paso al frente, alzando las orejas y la miro con severidad.

-Ese zorro no es bienvenido en esta casa… Ni tu mientras estés con él.

-¿Me estas…?- las palabras murieron en la garganta de Judy, cuyos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Jamás veré a ese zorro como tu esposo.

Judy desvió la mirada y asintió, antes de darse media vuelta y salir corriendo.

-Púdrete… púdranse todos!

Judy salió corriendo de la habitación. No tenía forma de saber que la declaración de su padre seria verdad, aunque por circunstancias distintas. Nunca llegó a verlo como el esposo de su hija…

* * *

 **Presente**

Stu y Bonnie salieron de la habitación, sintiendo un golpe de aire fresco. El padre de Judy, sintió un pequeño alivio en su corazón tras la declaración del zorro; el dolor y la culpa seguían presentes, pero saber que su hija tendría una venganza apropiada le daba cierta liberación a sus cadenas: sabía lo satisfactoria que podía ser la venganza, y solamente lamentaba no ser el perpetuador de dicha venganza. Aun así, no era estúpido, y sabía que de alguien que fue capaz de matar a su hija y dejar a Nick fuera de combate, el no podría ser rival ni con todo el factor sorpresa. Y esa determinación asesina en la mirada de Nick… Sabía que haría un buen trabajo.

Había sido un pésimo padre, poniéndole peros a cada acción de su hija, cuestionando su criterio y su capacidad; Nick por otro lado siempre había estado presente para ella. Y ninguno de los dos fue capaz de salvarla. No obstante, Nick se merecía más su venganza.

Ambos avanzaron por los pasillos agitados de la comisaria. Intercambiaron unas breves miradas con Bogo, al verlo a lo lejos, y continuaron su camino. En la entrada, justo antes de partir, fueron interceptados por un policía. Un rinoceronte atareado.

-¿Señores Hopps?- inquirió el agente. Stu casi soltó una carcajada ¿Qué otros conejos podrían estar en esa maldita comisaria, a esa maldita hora, con tanto maldito ajetreo?

-Si- asintió Bonnie con cansancio.

-Tienen que acompañarme al hospital. Rápido- declaró el agente.

-¿Al hospital?- Stu alzó la mirada, intrigado.

-Es sobre Judy…- declaró el agente nervioso, desviando la mirada-. No sé cómo explicarlo, vamos al coche y les explico ahí. Sera más privado.

Stu y Bonnie intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron. El trio rápidamente se perdió en el estacionamiento de la jefatura, entre patrullas y reporteros.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Sé que tarde demasiado en publicar el siguiente capítulo, pero es que tuve muchos problemas en diseñar el capítulo para Stu. Deseaba reflejar un lado especial de Stu, pues aunque era su padre… quería mostrar esa actitud distante, cobarde, estúpida… Quería reflejar el mal padre que era. Porque para mí, para esta historia, lo era. Eso no significa que no la quisiera… o que no desee venganza.

Si les ha gustado, pueden dejarme un comentario y recomendar mi historia. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

**05- La Mitad Pérdida**

 **Presente**

Con las orejas agachadas y unas gafas oscuras, Jack salió al frio de la noche. Había reporteros por todos lados, como era de esperarse, pero nadie tomó en cuenta al pequeño animal; la realidad es que la dinamita de los eventos ya empezaba solamente a echar humo, y aunque la ZPD estaría bajo la mira por los próximos dos días, y las semanas siguientes, si es que las hubiera, la polémica giraba en torno al sospechoso ya capturado y los detalles vagos. En su caso, sabía que todo era un terrible desperdicio. Aun se sentía cansado, devastado, vulnerable, pero no podía permitirse descansar hasta encontrar el rastro de vuelta a donde todo… todo comenzó.

Llegó hasta su auto y se miró en el espejo; retiró sus gafas y por un segundo sus ojos le parecieron brillar en una tonalidad morada. Algo imposible, pues bien sabía que los ojos de su madre los había heredado ella. Miró largamente el asiento del copiloto, donde tantas veces había descansado la oficial de policía, a la cual miraba con orgullo y cariño. A la cual se había jurado en silencio proteger y había fracasado tan estrepitosamente. Tan… Tan imbécil.

Se permitió unas lágrimas, pero contuvo los sollozos. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, pues no era momento de perder el control. Nick contaba con él.

Había dos irregularidades en los eventos de la noche. La primera era que los malditos traficantes estuvieron preparados para recibirlos; los dejaron infiltrarse, jugaron con ellos, y cuando llegaron a una de las zonas vigiladas… los acribillaron. La habilidad y reacción del dúo dinámico había sido sorprendente, y lograron sobrevivir un poco… solo un poco. Un misterioso animal, cuya identidad o especie Nick insistía en no revelar, los embosco cuando se retiraban y mostro estar muy por encima de las capacidades comunes de los ayudantes: un sicario. Y eso termino de confirmar que todo fue una trampa orquestada para acabar con ellos de una vez, pues un sicario no trabajaba cargando contenedores de drogas: los esperaban. Nick no había sobrevivido: lo dejaron vivo a propósito, como un castigo tras ejecutarla a ella. Jack no estuvo presente, pero casi podía escuchar a Judy susurrar mientras la vida se le escapa de sus débiles dedos, abrazada por Nick.

La segunda irregularidad, era que el agente Polaris realizo el arresto de Nick… antes de que el reporte fuera realizado. Como buena emboscada, y parte del plan para que Nick sufriera una horrible venganza en su contra, era que los propios traficantes reportarían el asunto. Pero Polaris estaba arrestando a Nick a cinco minutos del reporte; el margen entre llegar al lugar, investigar, encontrar a Nick y confirmar su arresto… en circunstancias normales habría pasado desapercibido por semanas, puede que para siempre, pero Jack escucho el reporte en vivo desde la estación cuando sucedió, y esto no se le escapo. No debía estar en la estación, había pasado a recoger unas cosas de la oficina de Judy, pensando en visitarla al día siguiente y preguntarle sobre su…

Jack soltó un gemido y golpeó el volante. Furioso, desesperado, dolido. Su pecho se apretó con fuerza y sus músculos se tensaron con fuerza. Había fallado, había fallado. Le había fallado a Judy…

* * *

 **Dos años antes**

-Es ella- dijo el león con severidad-. La peor de la clase…

Señalarla resultaba innecesario, cuando era bastante obvio que sería la única coneja del curso, solo había esperado indicaciones del lugar de la academia donde podía encontrarla; así que la segunda parte de la frase no se le escapaba a Jack Savage, que reconocía la acidez y enojo en el tono expresado. El león no había perdido oportunidad de recalcar su desprecio por las presas pequeñas en cargos de autoridad. El odio hacia el propio Jack Savage.

Indiferente, la liebre se quitó sus gafas y camino al lugar indicado. Un campo de pruebas donde los reclutas ya habían terminado la prueba en turno, a excepción de una joven coneja que caía una y otra vez de un muro que se supone debía escalar… una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. La instructora ordenó a la chica detenerse, y esta se dejó caer al suelo, desanimada. Mientras sus compañeros se alejaron riendo, Jack se puso de pie detrás de ella con el corazón acelerado y sin aliento.

-¿Judy Hopps?- logró preguntar con una ridícula sonrisa en el rostro.

La joven volteó a verlo. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y el impacto de ver esos ojos morados fue tan enorme que hicieron al joven tambalearse; fue un breve segundo, y ella no lo notó, tras lo cual se puso de pie con cansancio.

-¿Ahora que burla es esta? ¿Contrataron un gigolo para ver si eso sí puedo trepar?- preguntó ella con mirada más severa y un poco más de fortaleza; lo estudio con la mirada unos segundos antes de limpiar el sudor en su rostro.

-¿Disculpa?

-Aunque… debo admitir- dijo ella con una media sonrisa-. Que bien me vendría acostarme contigo si no fueras un gigolo…

-No soy un gigolo- replicó Jack ofendido.

-¿Harás lo imposible por acostarte conmigo, verdad? Ya deja la broma.

-Mi nombre es Jack Savage- respondió tratando de mantener la paciencia-. Oficial de la Agencia de Investigación para la Seguridad Publica.

Judy vio la placa y al instante su rostro estallo en un color carmesí poco saludable, mientras se deshacía en disculpas y pretextos para su comportamiento tan… inadecuado. Jack simplemente sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Olvídalo, no tiene importancia.

-¡No quise insinuar que me acostaría con usted!

-¿No lo harías?

-¡Tampoco es lo que quise decir!- respondió cubriendo su rostro.

Jack se permitió entonces soltar una carcajada al verse los papeles invertidos, y eso relajo un poco el ambiente. Ella avergonzada, pero más tranquila, dejo de balbucear tonterías.

-Pensé que era el primer agente…

-¿Conejo?- inquirió Jack guardando su placa-. Soy de la división de inteligencia, agente encubierto- explicó con serenidad encogiéndose de hombros-. Ningún conejo, liebre, o presa pequeña ha estado en servicio de campo. Fue un infierno aun así llegar a donde estoy ahora… lo que a ti te espera no será más fácil.

-¿Lo que me espera?- inquirió ella.

-Las pruebas de aptitudes no van a ser más fáciles. Llevas dos semanas aquí y no solo tienes las peores notas, sino que además no has podido terminar una sola de las pruebas- respondió Jack con dureza-. Tampoco puedo culparte del todo, yo aplique y fracase, pero logre ser detective privado. Trabaje un par de años apoyando a la ZPD, bajo supervisión de Bogo, hasta que pude hacerme de suficiente renombre y fui a la división de inteligencia.

Las palabras hicieron a Judy agachar la mirada y retorcer sus dedos.

-Seguiré intentando- declaró, pero el tono de voz no era nada convincente.

-Y sé que lo lograras- sonrió Jack.

Ella alzó las orejas y volteó a verlo. La sorpresa se reflejaba en esos grandes y hermosos ojos morados. Esos ojos… Jack se quedó sin aliento nuevamente, sintiendo un escalofrió. No tenía lugar a dudas.

-No puedo darte ningún consejo, porque yo no pase por esto- declaró con algo de pesar-. Pero confió en ti, Judy Hopps.

-¿Y por qué es eso?- inquirió ella ladeando la cabeza- ¿Nos conocemos acaso?

-En realidad, no vine aquí de casualidad- respondió Jack sacando un sobre de su saco y mirándolo-. Tengo algo importante que decirte…

* * *

 **Presente**

-Cometiste dos errores, Polaris- declaró Jack dando un puñetazo tan poderoso en el rostro del oso, que desgarro su labio inferior al impactar contra sus colmillos. El propio puño de Jack recibió una pequeña herida, mientras el oso le dedicaba una mirada aterrorizada.

-¡¿Estás loco, Jack?!- exclamó el oso polar mirando alrededor-. Déjame ir… no sé qué carajos piensas que haces, pero déjame ir…

Polaris había terminado su guardia, así que se encontraba en su casa: desarmado. Pero Jack no era tan inocente, y si hablaban de un policía corrupto, seguro guardaba un arma ilegal en su hogar. Una Glock 43, una finura de arma que tenía atorada en su pantalón para que Polaris pudiera verla, para que no se molestara buscándola ¿Cómo sabía que no tenía más armas en la casa? Bueno, Polaris era lo suficiente estúpido para estar en esa situación. Su sentido de detective se lo decía.

-El primero de ellos fue tu arresto imprudente…- exclamó Jack sobando su puño y mirando con frialdad al oso. Ardía en furia, en rencor y desesperación, pero Polaris era solo un peón y el más pequeño de ellos; una muestra de la corrupción que Judy y Nick tanto habían advertido que estaba devorando a la ciudad, pero solo un efecto colateral. Su furia no podía ser saciada con un imbécil ocasional como Polaris- ¿Cinco minutos, Polaris? ¿Cuánto tiempo esperabas esconder eso? Es ridículo…

Asesto una patada en el costado del oso. No lo tenía amarrado, pero no era necesario. Jack tenía en su posesión dos armas, era más ágil que el oso y este aun jugaba su papel de inocencia, así que estaba en una posición aventajada.

-¡Yo solamente estaba cerca del lugar!- se excusó el más grande limpiando la sangre de su hocico.

-¿Y esta preciosa arma ilegal?- inquirió Jack-. No es común en un policía ejemplar…

-Solo quería un dinero extra- dijo con culpa-. Un sospechoso la tiro en una persecución y no la reporte. Pensaba venderla…

-Buena excusa…- Jack desenfundo el arma.

El disparo fue preciso y carente de fanfarronería. Atravesó la pierna del oso y su grito fue más ruidoso que la propia detonación del disparo; era una suerte que Polaris viviera en una zona de tormentas de nieves. Jack le dio unos segundos de respiro y enfundo la pistola nuevamente.

-Es una excelente arma, seguro sacas buena pasta- declaró caminando alrededor de Polaris-. Por cierto ¿Cuánto dinero te dieron por culpar a Nick?

El oso solamente apretaba su herida y gemía de dolor, tratando de contener la hemorragia.

-Nick no pudo dejar a Judy hasta que esta dio su último aliento. Tal vez tardo diez minutos en morir; todo ese circo no pudo irse de la escena en menos de cinco minutos, y luego llegas tú, y antes de que Nick salga del shock inicial y persiga con asesina determinación a los causantes de todo, logras arrestarlo. Tu solo, por cierto, cuando Judy Hopps, la mejor agente de la policía, "murió en sus manos"…

Jack negó con decepción. Polaris por primera vez volteo a verlo y el odio se reflejaba en sus ojos; también eran morados, pero eran opacos y torpes, e increíblemente pequeños. A Jack siempre le desagradaron.

-Además, mientras todos los demás compañeros titubean sobre la muerte de Hopps y cómo sucedieron los eventos, tu estas completamente seguro de ello…

-Yo lo vi atacarla…- susurró Polaris mostrando los dientes.

Un nuevo disparo. Ahora en la enorme garra. El alarido fue menos poderoso, pero el dolor fue aproximadamente el mismo, según la expresión en su rostro.

-Veinte mil…- declaró casi sin aliento el oso-. Me dieron veinte mil…

-La fianza por tu crimen seria de cincuenta mil. Creo que te vendiste muy barato- susurró Jack con la misma fría tranquilidad-. Podría decir que ese fue un tercer error; no cometas un cuarto error y dime de una jodida vez quien te dijo que estuvieras ahí…

Polaris sonrió y pronuncio el nombre. Jack, por primera vez, mostró sorpresa; alzó sus orejas y retrocedió un paso.

-Es imposible…

-Eso es lo que todos pensarían- declaró Polaris notablemente mareado-. Pregúntale a él…

-Bien- Jack desenfundo el arma una tercera vez.

-¡Espera! ¡Te lo dije todo!- replicó Polaris aterrorizado- ¡No sé nada más! ¡Yo solamente hago encargos y él me deposita el dinero!

-Lo sé, pero tu segundo error es imperdonable…

-¿Segundo error?

-Estar del lado de ellos, Polaris- respondió Jack soltando un suspiro-. Judy era mi hermana…

Alzó la pistola y disparo.

* * *

 **Meses Antes**

Los recuerdos de Judy eran vagos, lo suficiente para que no recordara nada en absoluto de su primer familia; lo suficiente para que no recordara nada de Jack. Jack tenía ocho años, Judy tres, cuando fueron separados; el padre de ambos, Will Savage, un sencillo guardia de seguridad se había envuelto en temas de tráfico de armas. Testigo clave y héroe al rescatar a unos civiles involucrados en un tiroteo, Will Savage pensó en aplicar para ser policía de la ZPD. No llego a concretar sus planes cuando la mafia destruyo su rostro y su familia. Jack escapó con Judy, mientras su propia madre fue tomada rehén.

Pasaron días escondidos, robando comida y huyendo, hasta que la ZPD los encontró. Jack paso a ser el testigo clave de los sucesos, y Judy fue a parar a un centro de protección a testigos; la mafia cayo, pero la señora Savage para entonces ya estaba muy enferma… Jack nunca se atrevió a ver el parte médico para saber si su enfermedad fue una casualidad o si fue propiciada por esos bastardos de alguna manera… Aun sentía escalofríos cuando la idea cruzaba su cabeza. La recordaba postrada en la cama de un hospital, sin parientes vivos, solamente desvariando y en pocos momentos de lucidez, pidiéndole que fuera fuerte.

Falleció apenas dos semanas después de haber sido rescatada por la ZPD. Y Jack nunca volvió a ver a su hermana. El programa de protección a testigos era muy estricto, y jamás le dieron la nueva identidad ni ubicación de su hermana a un menor de edad; al crecer, resulto que el sistema no era tan eficiente y los datos originales… se perdieron. Desde entonces Jack utilizo sus medios para buscarla, pero la realidad es que no ganaba suficiente dinero como para que estas investigaciones rindieran frutos, así que fue avanzando poco a poco.

Cuando fracaso como policía, quiso ser investigador privado; y logró conectar ciertos cabos sueltos, pero la realidad es que dio con el paradero de ella por casualidad. El registro de Judy Hopps en la base de datos de la ZPD dio un positivo con una falsa alerta que había introducido un par de años atrás: su propio padre. Le dolía manchar la memoria de su padre, poniéndolo como un delincuente, pero era la única manera de que las alarmas de la ZPD sonaran cuando un material genético relativo ingresara en la base de datos. Obviamente la coincidencia parcial fue rechazada, y el registro de su padre cancelado tan pronto se dieron cuenta que era un error del sistema, pero eso le permitió conocer el paradero de la única otra persona que podía coincidir con ese registro: su hermana.

No tenía idea de cómo había llegado a la granja de los Hopps, tampoco le importaba. Solo le importaba… haberla encontrado de nuevo.

-Todo este asunto es demasiado peligroso, Judy- declaró Jack mirando la carpeta.

-No me lo tienes que repetir- dije ella tomando un par de capsulas.

Jack la observó y agachó las orejas con tristeza.

-¿Cómo va tu tratamiento?- preguntó mirando al piso.

-Mal…- respondió ella desviando la mirada-. Estoy cada vez peor, me duele admitir que Bogo hizo lo correcto al sacarme de la ZPD.

Tomó asiento en un sillón diferente al de Jack y lo miró con tristeza.

-Jack… No quiero morir!- declaró sollozando.

El corazón de Jack se rompió al verla tan vulnerable y devastada.

-¡Debo ser fuerte frente a Nick, pero estoy harta!- gritó cubriendo su rostro. Las lágrimas eran tan abundantes, que escurrían entre sus patas- ¡Salí de la maldita policía para tomar este tratamiento y no estoy mejorando!

-¡Judy, no pierdas la fe!- pidió su hermano poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella y acariciando una de sus rodillas-. Están haciendo todo lo posible y…

-¡Y en un año no podre correr!- interrumpió ella mirando sus manos- ¡En dos años no poder tenerme en pie! ¡Probablemente en cuatro use pañales!

-Judy…

-¡Y el dolor, Jack!- continuó ella con un escalofrió-. Ahora son solo espasmos ocasionales, pero serán diez veces peores y todo el tiempo. Tendré que vivir entre vivir dopada o vivir gritando ¡¿Por qué a mí, Jack?! ¡Yo no quiero morir! ¡No lo quiero!

La coneja se abrazó con fuerza a su hermano. Su cuerpo temblaba, aterrorizada, y sus patas se encajaban en su espalda, como si temiera que alguien la arrancara de su lado.

-Yo se lo pedí, Jack…- susurró sin alzar la mirada-. Antes de que la enfermedad me arrastre, antes de que me convierta en una momia… Yo se lo pedí. Y él debe cumplirlo. Y aunque me siento mal por hacerle eso, no quiero que rompa su promesa…

-¿Le pediste?

-Que me matara…- declaró ella separándose de su hermano y viéndolo a los ojos directamente-. Le pedí que fuera el mismo quien acabara con mi miseria. Cuando llegue el momento.

Jack hubiera querido sentirse aterrorizado, pero la realidad era que… lo entendía perfectamente. Él solo asintió, en señal de aprobación, pues entendía que su hermana no quería que odiara a Nick el día que "aquello" sucediera; no sabía si el zorro sería capaz de perpetuar tal atrocidad, pero sabía que había algo detrás de esa súbita confesión. Si ella moría, y Nick iba a la cárcel ¿Qué pintaba él en aquella tragedia?

-Jack…- ella recupero la compostura un poco, solo un poco. Sus enormes ojos morados lo miraron con intensidad y tristeza; una mirada que le recordaba mucho a su madre. Dolía-. Hay un motivo por el que no puedo aumentar la dosis de mi medicamento…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Jack… Yo…

* * *

 **Presente**

Todo el tiempo, todo el tiempo el maldito había jugado con ellos.

En cada momento, en cada situación, siempre habían confiado en ese maldito y ahora… Bajo del auto, de vuelta al lugar de donde había partido un par de hora antes. Para ese momento, Nick ya estaría libre y en camino a… donde carajos fuera que se dirigiera; pero algo tenía claro, no podía vengarse ahora, no podía llamar la atención de regreso. Esperaría, sentado en su auto, a que ese imbécil saliera de su turno y entonces… y entonces…

-Por mi hermanita…- susurró con un nudo en la garganta-. Por mi Judy…

Y se desplomó. Su corazón se quebró y sollozó contra el volante con desesperación. Todo el sufrimiento de Judy, toda la carga emocional; descubrir que no era hija biológica de los Hopps, pasar por el caso de los aulladores, casi arruinar el caso, su enfermedad, el trafico reciente y… tantas cosas que había tenido que cargar ella. Todo ese sufrimiento, todo ese maldito peso… para nada. Para que no tuviera su final feliz.

-Debí ser yo… debí ser yo…- susurraba una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas-. Debí ser yo…

Lo dijo por horas y horas.

* * *

 **Semanas Antes**

-¡No, no, no!- gritó Nick furioso golpeando el escritorio- ¡No puedes sacarme del caso!

-¡Puedo y lo hare!- replicó Bogo con tono autoritario, aunque en perfecta calma-. Te has vuelto imprudente, temerario y demasiado impaciente; estas poniendo en peligro meses de investigación, y no voy a permitir que continúes así…

-Estamos a un paso de atraparlos- replicó Nick.

-Y por eso mismo debemos dar pasos más pequeños, más cuidadosos- replicó Bogo soltando un suspiro-. Me temo que estas usando esto para escapar de tu realidad.

La mención dejo sin hablar a Nick, que volteó a ver a Jack y después a Bogo.

-Judy no tiene nada que…

-Judy tiene todo que ver en esto, Wilde- replicó Bogo con pesar, para endulzar su tono y mirarlo con mas tranquilidad-. Ve a casa, Wilde. Cuida de Judy.

-Es nuestro caso…- los puños de Nick se cerraron y temblaron de rabia, pero el tono de su voz mostraba que comenzaba a ceder-. Judy nunca me perdonaría…

-Judy esta delicada, Nick- comentó Jack tomando el brazo del zorro-. Más allá de su enfermedad…

Nick alzó la mirada y vio a Jack, para después ver a Bogo. Ambos guardaron silencio.

-¿Lo saben?- inquirió Nick con nervios.

-Judy me lo dijo, era obvio que me lo diría, Nick- respondió Jack-. Hable con Bogo y…

-Creo que a ambos les está afectando mucho.

-¡¿Esto no es por mi desempeño?!

-¡Es por el bien de ambos!- replicó Bogo con un hilo de voz-. Judy es… Judy es como mi hija…

Las palabras flotaron en la habitación, enmudeciendo a los otros participantes.

-Protégela, Nick- ordenó el búfalo agachando la mirada-. Protégela.

-Yo la protegeré- replicó Nick con enojo, pero solemnidad-. Siempre la protegeré.

-Entonces ve a casa, y no discutas más- pidió Jack soltando el brazo de Nick-. Ve a casa, y sean felices juntos, el tiempo que les quede… a los tres.

Nick titubeo unos segundos, pero después saco su placa y la arrojo al escritorio. Se dio media vuelta y asintió.

-Sería bueno que nos visitara "papá"- comento con resignación, y una media sonrisa en el rostro, mirando a Bogo- ¿O debería decir abuelo?

-Iré, Wilde- respondió Bogo-. Pero para que ustedes puedan dormir tranquilos, me toca a mí desvelarme… cuídala a ella, y al que viene. Yo meteré a estos bastardos a la cárcel…

Nick asintió y se retiró. Jack no volvió a verlo hasta esa fatídica noche.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Un amante. Un hombre que era casi un padre. Un amigo que la amaba. Un mal padre. Y un hermano secreto. Y así, poco a poco, paso a paso, vamos comprendiendo quien era Judy Hopps.

Casi hemos llegado al final de esta gran historia, donde ya se empiezan a revelar grandes misterios. Lo que anteriormente solo fueron sospechas o teorías, algunos lo verán confirmado en este capítulo.

Si les ha gustado, pueden dejarme un comentario y recomendar mi historia. No olviden votar no solo por este capitulo, sino por cada uno en Wattpad para ayudarme a ser mas conocido. Eso me ayudaría a saber que les gustan mis historias. Gracias. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo!


	6. Chapter 6

**06- La Media Pizza**

 **Presente**

Vio a los padres de Judy salir corriendo de la comisaria; por un momento pensó en detenerlos, en darles su pésame y tratar de darles una clase de alivio. Pero solo alzar el brazo la paralizó e hizo su cuerpo tambalearse. Su vista se nubló y las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos; cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes, tratando de mantener la compostura. Soltó un suspiro y para cuando abrió los ojos, la pareja ya se había perdido de su vista. En realidad, era ella la que necesitaba consuelo. Así que le dolió haber perdido la oportunidad.

Acomodo su peinado para cubrir un poco su rostro, pero lo pensó un poco mejor después y procedió a colocarse unas gafas oscuras aunque aún estaba demasiado oscuro. Entró a la comisaria y solo la recibió el gordo y abatido agente de la recepción, que le dedicó una breve mirada nerviosa.

-Señorita Alpha…- saludó el agente sin intentar esbozar ni siquiera una sonrisa. Pero su actitud no era la esperada aun así… más que triste lo veía alterado; tal vez había sido un día demasiado pesado, pues Lora era consciente que el turno del gordito había terminado hace varias horas, y seguramente las circunstancias atenuante no solo lo habían obligado a doblar turno, sino además a hacerlo en un turno demasiado ajetreado. Sobre la recepción descansaba una rosquilla a medio comer y una soda que ya no burbujeaba. Ella desvió la mirada hacia estos para intentar controlarse.

-Garraza- logró pronunciar sin que su voz se quebrara.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla?- preguntó Garraza con cansancio pero amabilidad.

-En nada- respondió ella con fría sinceridad-. Vengo a hacer mi trabajo.

-¿Usted procesara a Nick Wilde?- inquirió el gordito sorprendido.

-¿Dónde está Bogo?- ella evadió la pregunta.

-En su oficina…- respondió el macho desviando la mirada-. No se encuentra muy bien en estos momentos y el…

-No me importa- ella se encamino sin esperar las explicaciones de su interlocutor.

Lora camino con paso firme, regular, constante. La comisaria se movía en silencio, y los agentes con los que llego a cruzarse apenas si le dedicaron una breve mirada; ella aún estaba asimilando los eventos sucedidos, así que trataba mantenerse enfocada en una sola cosa: reunirse con Bogo. Lo que nunca planeo es que haría al llegar a ese objetivo.

* * *

 **Meses antes**

-Él me rechazo…- declaró ella con un hilo de voz.

-Lora…

Judy se quedó sin palabras y desvió la mirada, incomoda. Ella había sido en un principio quien le había aconsejado a Lora declararse al misterioso macho que tanto le gustaba; por algún motivo, ella había mantenido su identidad escondida, y Judy sospechaba que era debido a que Judy debía conocerlo… y era de otra especie. Seguramente de eso se trataba. Lora era una hembra alta, delgada y de un cuerpo envidiable; curvas que solo podrían ser recreadas en esculturas de diosas paganas de la fertilidad de culturas altamente carentes de pudor. De gran perspicacia y una envidiable inteligencia, además de ser una chica atlética y extrovertida, cosa evidente en una loba de tan hermoso pelaje. Aun así, tenía un defecto que solo Judy había sido capaz de conocer: toda su fachada de chica graciosa y liberal escondía un gran problema de autoestima.

Lora estaba acostumbrada a ser utilizada y desechada… en todos los aspectos de su vida. No solamente se trataba de las parejas sentimentales, que hasta ese momento habían resultado ser una enorme decepción, superficiales y estúpidos, sino de toda su vida en general. Tenía en su haber un historial de traiciones a sus espaldas que le dolía recordar, e incluso su empleo había estado a punto de peligrar debido a una competencia profesional muy desleal; además, su propio trabajo como la fiscal de distrito de Zootopia no era algo fácil de asimilar, y debía rozarse con toda clase de sujetos despreciables y enterarse a detalles de los asquerosos detalles detrás de cada uno de sus crímenes. En ese sentido, la corte era un ungüento de alivio al poder descargar su asco y odio al mundo, intentando convencer al jurado de que cada uno de los acusados era culpable. Hasta la fecha, tenía un muy alto índice de victoria en sus casos.

La primera impresión de ambas al conocerse fue de… claro y amplio rechazo. Por un lado, Judy solamente veía en ella una hembra con un ego del tamaño de la propia ciudad, adecuado para una fiscal de distrito pero inapropiado para una compañera de trabajo; Lora, por su lado, vio en Judy la desagradable genialidad del esfuerzo: Lora se consideraba una mujer con talento, privilegiada por sus genes y situación. Ver a esta coneja salida de la nada, muy inferior a ella, pero que a base de su propio esfuerzo había logrado sobresalir y cuya vida no parecía más que ir a mejor… la irritaba. Muchísimo. Verla despertaba su envidia más enfermiza y arrogante ¿Cómo era posible que esa chica siempre tuviera tan buena suerte? No, más que suerte era… ¿Por qué nunca se equivocaba? Lora la odiaba por motivos egoístas. Pero en un trabajo como el de ellas, los compañeros no podían escogerse. Y entre más eficiente era Judy, más común era que el camino de estas dos se cruzara; el primer punto en común que las unió fue el más evidente: el desprecio por los criminales de Zootopia. Aunque Lora tenía una manera desagradable y altanera de hablar de los planes detrás de los juicios de cada criminal, como si todo el trabajo fuera realizado por ella, Judy se encontraba maravillada una y otra vez ante la grandilocuencia y agilidad mental de la loba. No solo ella, sino todos los miembros de la ZPD la admiraban… incluso había escuchado a algunos de los chicos mencionar como desearían… bueno, a veces olvidaban que ella también era una dama, cosa que irritaba un poco a Judy, aunque también le causaba risa. No obstante, el punto de inflexión era el propio jefe de la policía de la ciudad; Bogo respetaba y admiraba a Lora, cosa que era mutuamente demostrado. Ante el único animal al cual Lora "simplificaba" sus discursos era Bogo, aunque mantenía su coquetería y puede que la acentuara incluso un poco. Bogo siempre carraspeaba cuando las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos, inclinándose o sentándose para disimular… lo que los machos disimulan. En ocasiones Lora podía ser muy "afectuosa"…

Y era precisamente por aquel rumbo que Judy creía que iba todo el asunto. Evidentemente, para ella, Bogo era el verdadero centro de la atención de la hembra; la loba acariciaba, abrazaba y coqueteaba en exceso con el búfalo. Lo que no entendía Judy es que había otra persona con la que Lora se comportaba diferente, pero a la inversa: Nick Wilde.

Cuando el zorro y la loba se conocieron, Lora se mostró escéptica ante la inclusión del agente a las filas. Pero el zorro había servido de intermediario entre Lora y Judy, quienes constantemente discutían; incluso podía atribuir su amistad gracias al zorro, quien poco a poco fue calmando los ánimos cada vez que ambas se encontraban, y demostrando que tenían más en común de lo que les gustaba admitir. Así, con el paso del tiempo, el comportamiento de Lora ante el zorro se volvió afable, cariñoso y menos candente que con el resto de los miembros de la ZPD. Incluso, en ocasiones, se portaba un poco tímida…

-Me dijo que ya hay una chica- continuo ella tomando asiento junto a su amiga-. Sabía que no podía fijarse en mí…

-Eres hermosa- replicó Judy con una sonrisa irónica-. No sé cómo diablos sea la otra chica.

Lora cubrió su rostro e intento no ponerse a llorar.

-Alguien maravillosa y dulce…- respondió ella sin mirar a Judy-. Alguien que merece todo su amor.

Judy intentó pensar en alguien con quien Bogo hubiera mostrado interés, y aunque sabía de citas ocasionales, la realidad es que no le había hablado de tener algún interés específico en alguna hembra. Además, Lora era… bueno, pues Lora. El único buen motivo para rechazarla era por ser de una especie distinta, y había algunos animales que simplemente no se sentían atraídos ante otras especies. No era necesariamente racista, sino una cuestión de gustos.

-Tal vez… fue demasiado pronto- declaro Judy avergonzada por haber presionado a su amiga.

-No- replicó ella alzando la mirada y viéndola con ojos tristes-. Sé que la escogería a ella, siempre la escogería a ella; yo solo soy una diversión, siempre soy una diversión. Puedo ser lista, bonita, pero carezco de ese encanto…

-¿Cuál encanto?

-Originalidad- respondió ella con mirada perdida al frente, esbozando una amarga sonrisa-. Soy una chica de manual; ella es espontanea, perspicaz, adaptable… yo solamente actuó como creo que los demás esperan que lo haga una chica bonita…

-¿La conoces?- inquirió Judy alzando las orejas.

Lora volteó a verla con sorpresa y después asintió.

-Sí, aunque a veces puede ser un poco torpe…

-Animo, Lora…- declaró Judy sonriendo-. Las medias naranjas están sobrevaloradas. Son mejores las pizzas…

Lora quedó perpleja ante la frase de Judy, antes de soltar una carcajada y abrazar a la coneja. Ambas rieron un poco… y después cambiaron de tema; aquel día su amistad se volvió más estrecha, no obstante Lora nunca admitió que su crush había sido Nick Wilde… Ahora Judy nunca lo sabría.

* * *

 **Presente**

-No puedes trabajar el caso…- declaró Bogo.

-Y-yo puedo…- sollozó ella cubriendo su rostro.

-No puedes ni tenerte en pie…

-Que Judy haya sido mi amiga no nublara mi juicio- exclamó con un hilo de voz.

-No se trata de ética. Vete a descansar.

-Necesito los detalles para…

-¡Después podrás tenerlos!- gritó Bogo dándole la espalda con tono cada vez más furioso.

-Judy no merece…

-¡Judy no merecía nada de esto!- replicó Bogo dándose la vuelta y mirando con intensidad a la loba- ¡¿Crees que hacerte cargo del caso hará valer su muerte?! ¡¿Cuánto crees que vales?!

-¡Ella era mi amiga!- Lora se puso de pie ofendida- ¡Y me asegurare de hundir al imbécil que le hizo esto!

-¡Ella era mi…!- Bogo cambio de expresión, titubeo unos segundos y después continuo-. Ella era como una hija para mí…

-Por eso debes dejarme hacerme cargo de este caso- dijo Lora poniéndose de pie-. Dame la declaración de Nick Wilde y el reporte del caso.

-¡El caso no está cerrado!

-¡Voy a hundir a ese hijo de puta!

-¡Ese hijo de puta no mato a mi Judy!- gritó Bogo golpeando su escritorio.

Lora miró confundida a Bogo y desvió la mirada, tratando de asimilar las palabras.

-¿Qué… que dijiste?- preguntó Lora-. Encontraron a Nick en la escena y…

Bogo maldijo entre dientes y se cubrió el rostro, arrepentido de sus palabras.

-Si Nick no fue… ¿Por qué la declaración oficial es que…?- la pregunta no termino de formularse, sino que ella fue tambaleante hasta Bogo y lo tomo de un brazo- ¡¿Qué carajos sucedió?! ¡¿Cómo murió Judy?!

-No a manos de Nick…- respondió tajante el búfalo.

-Q-quiero… necesito hablar con Nick- replicó Lora horrorizada-. Necesito hablar con Nick…. ¡Necesito saber que sucedió!

-No puede hablar con Nick.

-¡Esta en esta maldita estación, Bogo!- exclamó Lora separándose del búfalo-. Dame quince minutos y…

Bogo volteó a ver a Lora, con la cabeza agachada y los hombros caídos. Su mirada le dijo todo…

-Bogo…- Lora retrocedió un paso confundida- ¿D-donde… donde esta Nick Wilde?

* * *

 **Meses Antes**

-Así que… eres adoptada?- exclamo Lora sorprendida.

-No adoptada… o no exactamente- respondió Judy desviando la mirada- ¿Con sinceridad? No tengo idea. No me atrevo a preguntarle a mis padres; no quiero que nuestra relación cambie…

-Aunque no tienes la mejor relación con ellos- interrumpió Lora.

-¿Honestamente? Me siento aliviada- respondió ella un poco avergonzada-. Su falta de fe en mí ahora es… menos dolorosa. Su opinión me importa menos; tras años de sentirme la rara de la familia, ahora sé que ni siquiera son realmente mi familia. Y Jack es fabuloso.

-¿Entonces eres Judy Savage?

-Soy Judy Hopps- respondió ella soltando una carcajada-. Si quisiera cambiarme el nombre, lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo. Aunque fue difícil asimilar pasar de tener más de doscientos hermanos a… solo uno.

-Tengo una hermanita, nos llevamos bien- declaró Lora sonriendo-. Aunque a veces ella podía ser verdaderamente fastidiosa; como era la menor mis padres…

Judy ladeó la cabeza y soltó un suspiró. Ahí estaba nuevamente Lora desviando el tema en torno a sus propios problemas; aunque la apreciaba mucho, esa constante necesidad de llamar la atención era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar constantemente, y la verdad es que el paso del tiempo no la había hecho acostumbrarse a ello. Trataba de ser paciente, y entender que Lora tenía problemas con los que le costaba lidiar, mucho más de lo que le resultaba a otras personas; pero en ocasiones era muy molesto tener que soportar eso cuando era ella quien había acudido a su amiga en busca de un bálsamo para sus propias heridas.

-Y Jack podría…- Lora retomó el tema y Judy negó con la cabeza.

-No somos compatibles, aunque compartimos genes- respondió ella soltando un suspiro-. La compatibilidad seria apropiada en un padre, pero mis verdaderos padres, los Savage, están muertos.

-O de un hijo…- susurró Lora con delicadeza.

Judy soltó una carcajada y acarició su vientre con suavidad.

-Es poco probable que viva lo suficiente para ello- explicó Judy con una mirada melancólica-. Un donante adecuado debe tener mínimo cinco años, y difícilmente llegare a los cuatro… No me embarace para salvar mi vida, Lora; lo hice para vivir lo más que pueda antes de…

-¡Judy, no digas tonterías!- interrumpió ella-. Eres una chica fuerte, más fuerte que yo misma y saldrás adelante. Solo ocupas ser paciente y…

-¿Paciente?- exclamó Judy ofendida- ¡¿Cómo carajos puedo ser paciente cuando tengo los días contados?!

Judy se puso de pie y miró con indignación a la loba, que se encogió de hombros.

-¡Lora, me sacaron de la policía porque mi maldito tratamiento me quito el pulso!- exclamó ella alzando una mano- ¡Ahora tiemblo como hoja al viento! ¡Ya no puedo ser policía, y tú me pides que sea paciente! ¡¿Haciendo que, exactamente?! ¡¿Muriendo en mi cama?!

-Judy…

-Es por eso que le pedí a Nick…- Judy desvió la mirada avergonzada-. Debes saber que yo le pedí a Nick…

Lora miró fijamente a su amiga, consternada por el nuevo rumbo de la conversación.

-Lora- Judy volvió a ver a su amiga y trago saliva-. Le hice prometer a Nick que cuando no lo soportara más, el acabaría con mi miseria…

Lora se quedó sin habla unos segundos, asimilando la declaración de Judy. Muchas dudas, muchos sentimientos la invadieron, pero lo que más la dejo alterada fue la seguridad con que Judy hizo aquella declaración ¿Tanto era su miedo a su enfermedad? ¿En qué punto era demasiado peligrosa para ya no poder ser reversible aun con un donador? Judy no era el tipo de hembra que se daba por vencida, que escapa de los problemas, y sin embargo su declaración… no dejaba de parecer una resolución cuerda y lógico en su mirada sobria e intensa. Avergonzada, sí, pero decidida. Y Lora sabía exactamente porque se lo decía a ella.

-¿Por qué me lo dices a mí?

-Le hice a Nick prometerlo, porque me aterra morir hasta que la enfermedad me mate…- declaró Judy agachando la mirada-. Pero solo morir en brazos de Nick… seria lo único que me dé un poco de alivio…

Las lágrimas escurrieron por el rostro de Judy, pero su voz se mantuvo serena.

-No me atrevo a quitarme la vida yo misma…

-¿Qué pasara con… tu hijo?- inquirió Lora sintiendo su corazón abatido.

-Quiero que reduzcas los cargos lo más que puedas- pidió Judy alzando la mirada, con un gesto de súplica-. Cuando suceda, por favor, intenta…

-¡¿Me estas pidiendo que haga mal mi trabajo?!- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-¡Te estoy pidiendo que entiendas que Nick no tuvo opción…! N-no… no tendrá opción- Judy limpió las lágrimas de su rostro-. No quisiera que las cosas sucedieran así…

-Yo podría ir a la cárcel, Judy- replicó Lora- ¡Tampoco sé si podre siquiera hacerme cargo del caso! ¡Todo el mundo sabe de nuestros lazos! La política es complicada, esto frenara mi carrera y… ¡¿Cómo carajos se supone que seguiré adelante sin ti?!

La loba se puso de pie furiosa, con las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡¿Te das cuenta de todos a los que estas afectando?! ¡Por más que reduzca los cargos, todos van a odiar a Nick!- replicó ella tomando a Judy tomándola de los hombros- ¡¿Crees acaso que tendrá la custodia de su hijo después de haber asesinado a la madre?!

-Yo…

-¡Es estúpido, Judy! Deja que sea yo…- Lora desvió la mirada y observó el vientre de Judy-. Deja que sea yo quien…

-¡Oh, no!- gritó Judy empujando a Lora.

La más alta trastabillo y cayó al suelo, de forma sonora y poco decorosa. Volteó a ver a Judy, quien la miraba con furia.

-¡No lo harás, perra!- gritó ella cerrando sus puños- ¡Esta es mi muerte, mi historia! ¡No se trata sobre ti! ¡Por una maldita vez no se trata sobre ti!

-J-Judy…- perpleja, la loba observaba a Judy que lucía más imponente de lo que nunca recordaba haberla visto.

-¡Es mi muerte y no me vas a robar eso también!- gritó Judy con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas- ¡Siempre es sobre ti, siempre eres la victima! ¡Pero no me vas a robar la atención en mi propia muerte, Lora! ¡No te atrevas a pensarlo!

Judy cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar desconsolada; dando enormes gritos de dolor y pena, que desgarraron el alma de Lora. La loba se abalanzo sobre Judy y la abrazo con fuerza… la abrazo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, y por un momento la sintió frágil y pequeña. Tan frágil y pequeña. Tan vulnerable y adorable… tan suya.

Acarició sus orejas por un rato… segundos? ¿Minutos quizás? Antes de tomar una de sus manos y escuchar los chillidos de la coneja disminuir. Antes de que los labios de ambas se encontraran y las manos de Lora recorrieran el cuerpo de la coneja. El resultado fue el esperado, aunque con todo su corazón hubiera deseado que no fuera así…

Judy empujó nuevamente a Lora. Se puso de pie y se alejó, mostrándose horrorizada y sorprendida en partes iguales; Lora estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Judy endureció su mirada.

-Largo de aquí…- susurró Judy.

-Judy… yo…

-Largo de aquí- repitió ella desviando la mirada.

Lora se puso de pie en silencio. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

-Lo hare- dijo en voz alta antes de salir de la habitación-. Prometo que lo hare…

* * *

 **Presente**

-Así que Nick… ya no está aquí- exclamó Lora sorprendida.

-No…- respondió Bogo con un suspiro.

-¿Y estas tan tranquilo?

-Si en alguien puedo confiar para tomar venganza, es en ese bastardo- respondió Bogo con severidad-. Pero la tranquilidad es algo que me arrebataron… algo que no volveré a tener.

-¿Y que sigue, Bogo? ¿Qué sucederá después?- preguntó ella con decepción-. Nick mata al asesino de Judy, y yo de todos modos deberé procesarlo por un asesinato…

-Eso no me importa.

-Bogo, no puedo creer que hayas sido tan.

-¡Eso no me importa, Lora!- replicó Bogo cubriéndose el rostro- ¡No entiendes que Judy lo era todo para mí!

Bogo estaba escondido en las sombras de su oficina, pero cada tanto las luces de las patrullas de afuera lograban alumbrar brevemente el despacho; y sus lágrimas eran visibles solo entonces, escurriendo por su duro y cansado rostro. Bogo tomó un vaso de ¿Vodka? Y dio un rápido trago al mismo, quedando en silencio y sin voltear a ver a Lora. Ella espero unos segundos, antes de salir en silencio de la habitación.

Se detuvo en el silencio del pasillo, poco iluminado y desolado, y se preguntó que debía hacer a continuación. No en el futuro, no tenía suficiente serenidad para ello; solamente se preguntó en qué lugar debería pasar las siguientes horas antes de que su trabajo la requiriera; antes de poder dejar de pensar en toda esa horrible pesadilla y enfocar su mente en algo más… Agacho la mirada y vio el suelo en silencio largamente.

-Supongo… que tampoco tengo una media pizza…- exclamó ante de dejarse caer al suelo y comenzar a sollozar.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Quiero mandar un saludo muy especial a Nime, que siempre me apoya y que aunque esta historia le parece muy triste siempre está para apoyarme… al menos en el fandom de zootopia xD

¿Cuánto falta para terminar? Yo diría que dos o tres capítulos. Este ha sido un proyecto que aunque breve, he procurado que tenga suficiente intensidad y misterio para enganchar. Muchos dicen "me decepciona que al final de la historia maten a mi personaje favorito"; con eso en mente, me dije a mi mismo "Yo lo matare desde el inicio". Me lo propuse, hacer un fic donde desde un inicio advierto al lector que un personaje está muerto…. Aun así ¿Lograría que se encariñara con él? ¿Lograría que desee con todas sus fuerzas que las cosas sucedan de forma distinta? ¿Lograría que les doliera cada vez un poco más en cada capítulo?

En parte, ha sido un poco triste que no he visto una gran aceptación a diferencia de otros proyectos míos. Apenas podría decir que tengo tres comentarios por capitulo (afortunadamente, comentarios muy agradables y que explayan bien su opinión de cada capítulo) y sin apenas votos en Wattpad.

Es una lástima, porque es precisamente esta falta de apoyo lo que hace que cada más y más escritores estemos dejando de lado este maravilloso fandom para dedicarnos a contar historias en otros fandom donde los lectores fantasmas son menos. Si apoyas esta historia, no olvides dejar tu comentario y votar por ella y agregarla a favoritos; esas cosas muestran la aceptación de la historia y en lo personal significan mucho para mí. Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia.


	7. Chapter 7

**07- Mi Superior**

 **Presente**

Observo largamente y con cansancio la rosquilla en su garra; la olfateo con desgano, la comparo mentalmente con tantas otras anteriores, y la presiono suavemente para sentir su textura esponjosa. La mordió, con un corte fino usando sus filosos dientes en lugar de, como tanta gente estúpida hacía, apresarla y generar fuerza separando el trozo del resto de la dona. Su lengua recorrió el glaseado, sus dientes trituraron la masa, y con desgano comprobó que era igual de insípida que las cinco anteriores que había ingerido. Con diferencia, en esta ocasión arrojó la rosquilla al basurero y observó el escritorio frente a él, con el itinerario de entradas y salidas. El control de tráfico y los reportes; la ciudad esta enloquecida, los diarios ardían, sus compañeros mantenían el orden alrededor de la propia estación y en las calles, en la escena del crimen y… todos estaban en servicio esa noche. Garraza mismo estaba doblando turno en ese momento; porque la ciudad había perdido a su heroína, a su protectora. A la superior.

Aquella tonta y tierna conejita granjera que había llegado inflada de fama y optimismo, para querer cambiar la ciudad, para querer hacer de este "un mundo mejor". No pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía, con amargura, preguntándose si de haber dejado la policía en aquella ocasión, acaso ella… seguiría con vida. En poco más de un año, la coneja había escalado rápidamente en importancia y méritos en la policía de lo que el propio Garraza había logrado en… cerró los ojos he intento hacer memoria de cuantos años llevaba en el puesto. Doce… doce años…

* * *

 **Doce años antes**

-Apenas lograste superar las pruebas teóricas- exclamó Bogo leyendo el expediente.

-Eran exámenes muy difíciles.

Un delgado, sonriente y nervioso Guepardo se mantenía con las manos a la espalda mientras escuchaba al otro sujeto frente a él. Su mirada estudiaba con interés al enorme animal, pero al mismo tiempo temía ser descubierto así que desviaba la mirada constantemente al suelo. Su pie derecho tamborileaba en el piso, y su cola trazaba círculos a su espalda una y otra vez, invirtiendo el sentido una vez completado el trazado, y repitiendo. Un manojo de nervios como Bogo nunca había visto en su vida; alzó una ceja y soltó un suspiro, antes de volver a repasar el expediente.

-Pero fuiste primer lugar en aptitudes físicas.

-Eso me dijeron- desestimó el joven soltando una carcajada igual de avergonzada-. Apuesto que en servicio mejorare mucho más…

-Bueno, tus resultados son envidiables y si llegaras a mejorarlos seria considerablemente… sorprendente- soltó Bogo cerrando el expediente-. Me interesa más que entrenes tu mente, cadete.

-Hare lo posible, señor- respondió Garraza con extremada seriedad.

-Oye, tranquilo- se burló Bogo-. Solo soy el capitán de las fuerzas, seré tu superior pero no hay necesidad de tantas formalidades.

-Oh, disculpe entonces, se… ño… r?- Benjamín termino la frase sonriendo como si hubiera logrado disimular el error en su oración, y su acompañante solo entorno los ojos.

-Chico. El protocolo me pide ponerte a prueba… por seis meses, antes del ingreso a las fuerzas.

-¿Estaré en la oficina?- inquirió el más delgado con decepción y encorvando los hombros- ¡Le prometí a mi madre que me vería patrullando!

-Sin embargo…- Bogo sonrió ampliamente-. Un sujeto con tus habilidades físicas resulta un total desperdicio en la banca; me preocupan un poco tus resultados teóricos, pero creo que eres de la clase de tipo duro que aprende practicando.

-Bueno, mis músculos son muy duros- asintió Benjamín apretando su puño derecho.

Al instante, su brazo adoptó una textura que casi parecía rocosa. Y Bogo amplió aún más su sonrisa.

-No es a lo que me refería, pero me encanta tu respuesta- Bogo estiró su pata y miró fijamente al joven-. Bienvenido a la ZPD, Benjamín Garraza.

-Es un honor, superior Bogo- respondió Garraza estrechando la pata con una infantil alegría.

* * *

 **Presente**

Se giró en su asiento para tomar una pluma y escucho el sonido característico de la tela al desgarrarse; la frustración, furia y desesperación que sintió en esos breves segundos fue indescriptible, pero no emitió ningún sonido y alcanzo su objetivo. Pidió que le repitieran el mensaje y lo anoto al pie de la letra, antes de colgar y dejar la libreta a un lado.

-¿Importante?

Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Delgato. El león se relamió una garra antes de dedicarle una sonrisa falsa a su compañero; una sonrisa cansada, frustrada y desesperada. La clase de sonrisa que le das a un compañero para decirle "estamos acabados, pero nadie debe saberlo". Garraza no se tomó la molestia de sonreír y solamente se encogió de hombros.

-Nada relacionado con el caso…

No era necesario mencionar "cual" caso. Todos sabían que el incidente de Judy se había convertido en **el caso**. Delgato asintió y entrego una hoja de papel a su compañero.

-Es el listado de los testigos del incidente, ya fueron interrogados y procesados. Bogo me dijo que te entregara la relación para el archivo.

-Por supuesto, pero quedara en el acceso durante el caso- declaró Garraza señalando un recopilador a un lado-. Para mayor comodidad.

Delgato miró el recopilador, donde había algunas cuantas calcomanías; una de ellas una zanahoria. No era necesario preguntar quién había puesto dicha calcomanía.

-¿Sabes, Garraza? De todos nosotros, había dos policías que creía intocables- comentó Delgato alzando la mirada hacia su compañero-. Uno de ellos era Bogo. El otro…

-Judy- declaró Garraza sonriendo con melancolía.

-Tu- corrigió el león.

Garraza alzó la mirada, confundido ante la respuesta de su compañero.

-Estar en la oficina tiene sus ventajas, no?- exclamó Delgato cerrando los ojos con pesar-. Judy estaba a punto de empezar una familia, y no pudo escapar de la inevitable ruleta de la muerte. Todos nosotros estamos expuestos, y lo sabemos… Aun así, me parece injusto que ella…

Delgato cerró sus garras en un puño, temblando de frustración y furia.

-Ella tenía tanto potencial, era tan feliz- Delgato abrió los ojos y se dio media vuelta-. Debemos descubrir qué demonios sucedió…

-Lo haremos- respondió Garraza por compromiso más que por compartir el deseo.

-¡Que suerte tienes de estar aquí!- comentó Delgato alejándose.

-Suerte…- susurro Garraza pensativo.

* * *

 **Diez años antes**

-¡Nos tienen rodeados!- grito McCuerno a su radio- ¡Nos tienen rodeados, repito! ¡Estamos en posición desventajosa!

Los disparos, los gritos, las amenazas y las burlas se escuchaban por todos lados. Aun así, parecía más un juego de niños que una guerra, pues los criminales reían con ganas y ni siquiera hacían esfuerzos por invadirlo el pequeño recinto donde se habían parapetado los policías. Garraza alzó la mirada y contó siete agentes, dos de ellos heridos. McCuerno el único capaz de escapar ileso de las balas, pero esos desgraciados contaban con explosivos y bombas molotov.

El operativo se había ido a la mierda. Había sido una redada mal puesta, una maldita trampa desde un principio o tal vez que los traficantes estaban mejor posicionados de lo que habían supuesto en un inicio. Sea como sea, de cualquier manera, los habían superado. Tratando de no involucrar a los civiles, McCuerno ordeno una retirada estratégica, y entonces esos malditos locos habían hecho explotar la parte trasera del almacén, hiriendo gravemente a uno de los suyos. El otro, durante la sorpresa, había sido balaceado. Y ahí estaban los cinco restantes luchando por encontrar la manera de escapar de ese infierno de balas y sangre mientras los traficantes se burlaban con ganas de sus inútiles esfuerzos. La pregunta era ¿Qué había sucedido con el resto de los agentes afuera del almacén? Ese era un misterio… Nadie respondía en la radio.

-¿Qué debemos hacer, señor?- preguntó Garraza a McCuerno cuando este bajo la radio.

El aludido lo observó confundido, tras lo cual enfureció.

-No lo sé, carajo!- respondió arrojando la radio- ¡Yo no soy tu superior, Benjamín! ¡No quieras hacerme responsable de este desastre!

-¡Nadie te está culpando, Alan!- replicó un lobo cuyo nombre en ese momento Garraza no recordaba- ¡Debemos mantener la calma!

-Estamos rodeados- comentó Polaris recargando su arma-. Podemos defender nuestra posición pero… los heridos no aguantaran mucho sin atención médica.

-La radio está muerta… o los refuerzos- replicó McCuerno cubriendo su rostro-. No podemos esperar por ayuda, no si esperamos salvar sus vidas y…

-Hay un depósito de gas en la entrada este- comentó el lobo pensativo.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso que…?

-Si hacemos volar el depósito de gas, tendrán que retirarse- respondió el lobo sonriendo-. Incluso con algo de suerte algunos de esos bastardos morirán.

-Pero el deposito esta por fuera del almacén- dijo McCuerno de mal humor.

-Uno de nosotros tendrá que salir…- dijo el lobo mirando con intensidad a sus compañeros.

Se hizo un silencio solamente interrumpido por las burlas de los traficantes. McCuerno carraspeo y se puso de pie.

-Yo…

-No, yo iré- replicó Garraza enfundando su pistola.

-No seas ridículo, Garraza- replicó McCuerno-. Mi piel es resistente, podré soportar unos cuantos disparos si los distraen lo suficiente y entonces…

-Yo soy el más rápido de todos ustedes- Benjamín sonrió y los volteó a ver con seguridad-. Sus balas no me alcanzaran; saldré por las ventanas que se ven después de la oficina de embarque. Sera algo rápido.

-Es demasiado arriesgado, Garraza. Yo…

-¿Sabes, McCuerno? Una vez me dijiste algo muy cierto que no podré olvidar- dijo el felino poniendo una mano en el hombro de su compañero.

-¿Yo?- el aludido se mostró confundido y alzó una ceja- ¿Qué cosa?

-No eres mi superior…

Garraza empujo a McCuerno para hacerlo caer al suelo, tras lo cual saltó por una ventana. Sus compañeros rápidamente sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a disparar para cubrir la salida apresurada de su compañero. Las balas pasaron zumbando alrededor de Garraza, que se concentró solamente en correr… Correr y correr. Enfoco su mirada en la ventana y corrió con todas sus fuerzas. En todo el trayecto no había lugar donde cubrirse, donde esconderse, y más aún perder el ritmo solamente lo dejaría en una posición peligrosa; debía aprovechar el elemento sorpresa y su propia velocidad para lograr escapar. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Sintió un ardor en uno de sus brazos, pero no se detuvo. Sintió un ardor en su cola, pero tampoco se detuvo. Se cubrió el rostro y saltó por la ventana, haciéndola añicos y cayendo sin nada de gracia en el suelo. Los pedazos de vidrio le desgarraron la piel y se incrustaron, pero no les presto importancia. Desde el suelo busco el depósito de combustible y lo encontró en breves segundos. Desenfundo su pistola y vació todo su cargador… la explosión fue enorme, destrozando de manera más fuerte de lo pensado el lateral del almacén.

Una piedra golpeo su cabeza y perdió el conocimiento. Cuando despertó, encontró a sus compañeros a su alrededor.

-Tranquilo, amigo, la ambulancia ya viene en camino.

-Fue… fue solo un golpe pequeño- replicó Garraza sonriendo.

-Mantente despierto, amigo. No te duermas- dijo Polaris sonriendo-. Estarás bien, estarás muy bien Garraza. Tu pierna…

-¿Mi pierna?

Garraza bajo la mirada… Un trozo de metal estaba incrustado en su rodilla. El musculo, e incluso el hueso, quedaban expuestos. Lo que más preocupo a Garraza es que no sentía dolor. Pero un terror horrible invadió su mente. Y grito horrorizado.

* * *

 **Presente**

-Yo solía ser un policía aventurero como tú- susurró Garraza viendo una foto de Judy Hopps en las noticias-. Hasta que un pedazo de metal destrozó mi rodilla…

Soltó un suspiro y volvió su vista hacia sus papeles. Durante dos años se desempeñó como uno de los mejores policías en la ZPD, con un índice de arrestos muy superior a la media. Aun así, era deficiente en el lado de la investigación, así que siempre era asignado con un compañero mucho más inteligente, siendo que se acostumbró a solamente seguir instrucciones precisas y en forma. El último de sus compañeros había sido Polaris, hace tanto tiempo que apenas si podía recordarlo. Antes de que su incapacidad lo confinara a esa oficina, engordara, y tampoco lo hiciera más listo. Pero era bueno siguiendo instrucción, siempre había sido bueno siguiendo instrucciones. Así que continuo acomodando el papeleo y escuchando el repicar de la radio informando de cosas intranscendentes y de rutina mientras esperaba el próximo reporte forense.

La ciudad lo había olvidado fácilmente. La policía más fácil aun. Pero seguía vivo, un privilegio con el cual Judy no contaba…

* * *

 **Diez años antes**

Garraza estaba leyendo una revista cuando el último doctor salió de su habitación. Tenía dos meses hospitalizados, y el dictamen por fin había sido oficial: Garraza no volvería a correr. Habían logrado salvar su pierna tras una extenuante cirugía de catorce horas, seguidas de otras intervenciones mínimas. Aún era demasiado pronto para comenzar su terapia de rehabilitación, pero el dictamen era absoluto: sus músculos estaban atrofiados. No volvería a correr. Eso no le impedía volver a ser policía, por supuesto.

Bogo se había presentado justamente ayer en su habitación, el recién nombrado jefe de la policía, para informarle que apreciaba mucho su acto heroico y valiente, y que lo transferirían al área de oficinas donde podría desempeñar las labores hasta que concluyera su rehabilitación. Por supuesto, Bogo no tenía idea entonces de que todo sería inútil pues las últimas pruebas no eran nada favorables para el felino. Aun así, Garraza apreciaba el gesto… y lo tomaría, pues no se veía en ningún otro lado que no fuera en la policía; pues era un total estúpido y no sabía hacer otra cosa que seguir instrucciones, y la única vez que había tomado una decisión por sí mismo… había perdido una pierna. O más bien una carrera.

Llorar era inútil, así que no lo hizo. En su lugar, devoro el pastel que Bogo le había llevado… en una sola hora. Ahora solamente observaba la revista con desgano. La puerta se abrió entonces.

-Buenas tardes, señor Garraza…

La voz no le era conocida. Bajo su revista y se encontró con una hiena, que le sonrió de una forma perturbadora… básicamente como sonríen todas las hienas. Garraza le sonrió de vuelta con amabilidad.

-Buenas tardes, señor…

-Hienz. Lenard Hienz- se presentó la hiena soltando una pequeña risa-. Es un placer conocer a un hombre tan famoso como usted.

-Oh… y…- Garraza se encogió de hombros- ¿Es usted mi terapeuta?

-¡Disculpe, soy un idiota!- se burló el aludido-. No, en realidad soy solamente un humilde mensajero, uno que viene de parte de una persona muy importante. A felicitarlo y a… hacerle una propuesta.

-Disculpe, pero aun no puedo salir del hospital- dijo Garraza confundido-. Y sea lo que sea, le aseguro que seguiré en el cuerpo de policía.

-Lo sabemos.

-¿Lo saben?

-Si. Conseguimos sus reportes médicos y sabemos que aun con su grave herida será capaz de volver a la policía… en otro puesto- puntualizo sonriente Lenard.

Garraza bufó de mal humor y asintió.

-Lo que sucedió, fue terrible- comentó Lenard sonriendo como si fuera divertido-. La policía tuvo cinco muertos. Catorce civiles también muertos. Y veinte delincuentes muertos, con apenas cinco presos… Y por no mencionar al policía gravemente herido.

-No fue un buen día para nadie- comentó Garraza con simpleza-. Al menos los bastardos pagaron más que nosotros.

-¿Eso piensa?- se burló Lenard.

-¿A quién dice que representa?- inquirió el felino sintiéndose incómodo.

-A los delincuentes- respondió Lenard.

Las palabras flotaron en la habitación, mientras ambos se miraban con intensidad. Garraza sonrió nervioso.

-¿Disculpe?

-Lo que sucedió, no solo afecta los intereses de mi jefe- comento Lenard desenfundando una pistola-. Sino que afecto a toda la ciudad, no lo cree usted? La policía esta con la moral por los suelos, los ciudadanos están asustados, y usted… tampoco se llevó la mejor parte.

Garraza se quedó mudo de la impresión y solamente observó a la hiena, incapaz de pensar en un plan para escapar de ahí.

-Vera, mi jefe tenía un trato con uno de sus oficiales: Frank Terrier…

-Frank murió…- comentó Garraza pensativo.

-Lo cual es lamentable. Nosotros perdimos a nuestro.

-¿Su contacto?

-Frank nos informaba de todas estas redadas, de todos estos eventos en nuestra contra…- explicó Lenard sonriendo-. Nosotros tomábamos medidas defensivas, pero el reciente incidente ha demostrado a mi jefe que tal vez nuestro enfoque no fue el correcto. Así que un cambio de administración es justamente lo que necesitábamos, y ahora quisiéramos… reclutarlo a usted.

-¿De qué está hablando?

-Todas estas muertes, todo este caos…- Lenard golpeó la pierna herida de Garraza con su pistola, arrancándole un grito de dolor-. Todo este sufrimiento. No es lo que queremos para zootopia, tampoco usted. Y tenemos una solución.

Lenard guardó su pistola y miró por la ventana.

-Si usted nos informa de todos los eventos antes que estos sucedan, nosotros escaparemos. No más enfrentamientos, no más muertes- explicó Lenard con tranquilidad; la primera vez desde que llego que no había una sonrisa en su rostro-. No más violencia. Nosotros no perderemos a nadie, ustedes no perderán a nadie. Y zootopia estará segura ¿No suena genial?

-Está usted…

-Solo piénselo, señor Garraza- comentó Lenard caminando a la salida de la habitación-. Y le aseguro que su cooperación será recompensada.

-Eso no es justicia- replicó Garraza.

-No, pero es paz- respondió Lenard abriendo la puerta-. Y a veces eso es más importante…

Lenard salió con tranquilidad, dejando a un confundido Garraza en el silencio de su habitación.

* * *

 **Presente**

Tamborileó sus dedos observando el listado de pendientes, y viendo de reojo a los agentes de policía entrar y salir. El escándalo en la entrada de la comisaria había disminuido lo suficiente para no ser más que lo habitual, fuera de alguno que otro reportero necio que había decidido quedarse a rondar el edificio en caso de que hubiera nueva información revelada o un nuevo sospechoso detenido. Puesto que, aun cuando la opinión pública no conocía del todo la relación entre Judy Hopps y Nick Wilde, había unos cuantos detractores del arresto y quienes afirmaban fehacientemente que existían irregularidades en la escasa información que la policía les había proporcionado. Y Garraza mismo sabía que era verdad. Nick no era culpable del asesinato de Judy, aun con lo idiota que era, le resultaba bastante obvio.

Vio a Lora salir del edificio, bastante rápido para que la audiencia de Bogo hubiera terminado bien. Claro ¿Cómo podía esperar que dicha audiencia terminara bien cuando el jefe de la policía estaba ahogado en Vodka? Tras haber arreglado un itinerario rápido, y estar esperando nuevas noticias del forense y los policías asignados al caso, Bogo se había dado el lujo de hundirse en la miseria y perderse en el alcohol. Algo que Garraza había presenciado en más bien muy pocas ocasiones. Era comprensible, Bogo quería muchísimo a Judy… la relación entre ambos era estrecha, demasiado estrecha…

Con una expresión indescifrable, Garraza giró la mirada hacia el despacho del jefe de policía; soltando un suspiro, abrió un cajón en su escritorio revolviendo rápidamente encontró la carta de recomendación que estaba buscando.

* * *

 **Meses Antes**

-¿Jefa… del departamento de policía de Zootopia?- exclamó Judy alzando la carta de recomendación entre sus manos- ¿Es esto en serio?

-Pretendo retirarme dentro de dos años, pero si aceptas…- Bogo volteó a verla-. Lo hare el próximo año.

-¡Eso es ridículo, jefe Bogo! ¡Usted es demasiado joven para jubilarse!

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- replicó Bogo irritado- ¡No voy a jubilarme!

Bogo resoplo y se tomó unos segundos, antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Vamos a abrir un pequeño hotel, con un par de amigos en el distrito Sahara- comentó Bogo con sinceridad-. Necesitan alguien que supervise la seguridad; creo que es un buen momento para sentar familia antes de… que sea demasiado tarde para mí.

-Jefe…- Judy observó a su superior con una mirada que mezclaba la sorpresa… y la comprensión.

-Di lo mejor de mí al departamento, pero hace un año me demostraste que ya no estoy en el mejor momento de mi vida- comentó el mayor soltando un suspiro-. Creo que es momento de pasar el manto, y no hay nadie más digno que tú, Judy…

-Es… muy imprevisto- comentó Judy nerviosa.

-Sé que lo es… pero quiero darte una oportunidad única, a ti, mi mejor agente.

-No sé si estoy preparada.

-No lo estas- replicó Bogo sonriendo-. Pero eso se puede solucionar. Solamente necesitas la aprobación del alcalde, los cursos básicos, y comenzare a enseñarte todo lo que se…

-Pero… no puedo imaginarme continuar aquí sin ti, Bogo- inconscientemente, la formalidad entre ambos se fue diluyendo. Judy tomó con su pata la del macho y lo miró con intensidad- ¿Es esto lo que quieres?

-A veces no se trata de lo que uno pueda querer- respondió Bogo con una media sonrisa en el rostro-. Algunas cosas… algunas cosas no se pueden cambiar. A veces solo se trata de buscar la mejor opción, el mejor juego con las cartas que la vida te dio.

Acaricio la mano de Judy y ella asintió, sonrojada; desvió la mirada y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero careció del valor para hacerlo. Bogo soltó a Judy y se puso de pie.

-Nick es un macho muy afortunado- comentó Bogo acariciando la cabeza de Judy-. Espero que te trate muy bien, Judy. Te mereces lo mejor.

-Bogo…- ella cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos, estos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

La coneja se puso de pie de un saltó y miró con reproche al macho.

-¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?!- preguntó ella con tristeza y pesar- ¡¿Por qué me entero hasta ahora?!

-Los planes no eran nada concretos y…

-¡NO ESTOY HABLANDO DEL MALDITO HOTEL!- interrumpió ella.

Sus palabras flotaron en el aire, con ambos mirándose fijamente en silencio. Bogo no cambio la expresión en su rostro, pero sus hombros si se encogieron y su postura se volvió débil.

-Nunca… nunca hubiera…- Bogo desvió la mirada.

-Pero tal vez yo…- las palabras murieron en su garganta. Literalmente.

Judy alzó la mirada hacia Bogo, y este supo que algo andaba mal. Sus patas se pusieron alrededor de su cuello, y comenzó a toser… una tos extraña, ahogada, insulsa… y aun así demasiado fuerte. Arrancaba el oxígeno del interior de la hembra, pero no parecía permitir que entrara nuevamente a sus pulmones. El color de su rostro se volvió un rojo intenso, y sus ojos se hicieron más vidriosos. Bogo la tomó en brazos y salió corriendo del cuarto de conferencias, gritando por ayuda en lo que sería recordado como el primer ataque de la coneja.

Poco después, Garraza salió del armario. Dejo su rosquilla en el suelo tirada. Había perdido el apetito por la impresión. Lo único que pudo hacer al salir fue pronunciar una palabra…

-Maldita…

* * *

 **Presente**

Benjamín Garraza, el respetable policía de la jefatura de Zootopia, debía admitir que sentía remordimiento. Después de todo, no era un mal sujeto. Además, él nunca había tenido la seguridad de que el resultado sería la muerte de Judy Hopps. Tenía instrucciones simples: informar sobre cualquier redada; su empleador no confiaba en su discreción ni en su inteligencia, igual que nadie en esa maldita estación, en esa maldita ciudad. Pero con diferencia, tenía la ventaja de pagar muy bien por sus servicios; solamente informaba de todas las redadas, y como a ellos no les importaban defender a los demás delincuentes, solamente ignoraban aquellas que no involucraban "sus puntos de interés". En el fondo, Benjamín no había tenido idea de que sus empleadores estaban involucrados con el caso de Judy Hopps…

Incluso había perdido por completo el rastro de Judy cuando esta había abandonado la policía, y Nick había sido suspendido temporalmente; fue un verdadero golpe de suerte que Colmillar le comentara aquel día sobre lo que la pareja planeaba hacer, y solamente por precaución (ambición), decidió informar a su contacto para ver si era de utilidad. Lo común era minimizar los daños; retirar a su personal, la mayoría de la mercancía, para que todo pareciera que habían llegado muy pronto o muy tarde. Nunca pensó que los traficantes en esta ocasión estarían cansados de la sagaz pareja y decidirían cambiar un poco las cosas.

En el fondo… la detestaba. Esa era la verdad; estaba harto de ser la burla de todos, estaba harto de haber caído tan bajo, de que cada nuevo imbécil se convirtiera en su superior. Estaba harto de eso. Y no le molestaba en absoluto que Judy hubiera muerto, pues no podría haber soportado que esa tierna conejita se volviera su jefa. Su superior. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo y erizar su cola.

Aun así… se sentía mal por el hijo de la pareja. Benjamín era consciente de que Judy estaba embarazada. Lo único que hizo fue preguntarse brevemente si cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera de Nick. Esa coneja era misteriosa, y parecía ser… popular.

Vistió su abrigo y salió al frio de la madrugada, sintiendo un agradable refrescar en su rostro al por fin salir del lugar de su trabajo. No se imaginó nunca que sería la última vez que estaría en dicho lugar.

A lo lejos vio a los reporteros, se despidió de algunos compañeros y camino hacia su auto. Hasta que un pequeño conocido le cerró el paso; Jack salió de algún lugar, seguramente de detrás de algún auto y lo miró fijamente. Garraza ladeó la cabeza y sonrió de forma amable.

-No mereces vivir, basura- exclamó Jack desenfundando su pistola-. Fuiste tú…

Jack disparó. Las capas de grasa retrasaron la cirugía, y su excesiva masa corporal disminuyó considerablemente los efectos de la anestesia; Benjamín Garraza murió en el hospital, sufriendo una agonía terrible cada segundo de las tres horas que lucho por su vida. Lo más importante es que en su muerte tuvo una redención, pues el sujeto que ordeno la ejecución de Judy gracias a la información de Garraza, sonrió confiado al ver todos los cabos atarse a su entera satisfacción. Nunca sospechó que alguien estaba tras de él.

* * *

 **Un día antes**

-Jake, que cansado te ves- comentó Garraza en el vestidor- ¿Es eso un golpe?

-No es nada- comentó el lobo desviando la mirada.

-¿Un delincuente difícil?- se burló el felino.

-Un imbécil difícil- replicó Colmillar con un suspiro.

-Al menos espero que se llevara una ración de tu famoso gancho derecho…

Jake volteó a ver a Garraza y desvió la mirada, pensativo. Tras titubear unos segundos, volvió a verlo, esta vez con más intensidad.

-Garraza, se trata de Nick y Judy…

-¿Ellos te golpearon?- inquirió el felino confundido.

-¡Deja de pensar en el maldito golpe!- replicó desesperado-. Quiero… quiero hablar de otra cosa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ellos siguen en el caso, siguen investigando el caso de los traficantes de drogas- comentó Colmillar-. Escucharon que un embarque llegara hoy al muelle. Y planean ir…

-¿Un embarque? Nosotros no tenemos esa información.

-No sé de donde la sacaron, pero es probable que estén equivocados- respondió Colmillar encogiéndose de hombros-. Incluso estoy seguro de ello pero… me preocupan.

-Si no hay traficantes, no deberías preocuparte- replicó Garraza mordiendo una barrita energética.

-Me preocupa su obsesión, tonto- dijo Jake con un suspiro-. No sé si hacen esto como una forma de… evadirse de la enfermedad de Judy.

-Tal vez…

-¿Debería decírselo a Bogo?- inquirió Jake.

-No…- Benjamín pensó al respecto. Esa información podría ser importante-. No, no lo hagas. Déjalos que jueguen al detective… tal vez es lo mejor para ellos.

-Es solo que me preocupan y…

-Esos dos deben dejar de evadirse, deben enfrentar su realidad- dijo Garraza cerrando su bolsa y encogiéndose de hombros-. Déjalos cometer sus errores. Déjalos entender que no siempre tienen la razón, y entonces comenzaran a comportarse.

-Creo… creo que tienes razón.

-Ya es hora de que Judy entienda que no todas las cosas le pueden salir bien- dijo Benjamín sonriendo-. Que acepte su enfermedad y… deje sus fantasías de una vez por todas.

-Si…

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Antes que nada debo mandar un cordial saludo a todos los seguidores que disfrutan de esta historia, y sobre todo a Nime que siempre sabe cómo sacarme una sonrisa.

Bueno, con esto resuelvo parte de los pocos misterios que quedaban sueltos en la historia ¿Acaso alguno de ustedes lo sospecho? Me propuse hacer el uso más mínimo de OCs (personajes originales) con el fin de lograr una gran empatía y conexión con el lector, en base a personajes que ya debía conocer y apreciar, con las únicas excepciones de Colmillar y Lora, que aun así para mis seguidores resultan personajes ya conocidos. Esto me daría más libertad de manejar los personajes para no darles una introducción, sino simplemente abordar sus vidas. El resultado fue satisfactorio en todos los casos, y creo que en este no ha sido la excepción.

En todos lados veo que usan a Garraza de una forma muy plana. Siempre es un personaje secundario más del monto, un elemento cómico, e incluso lo he visto ser shippeado… pero sin darle dimensión al personaje, haciéndolo parecer más que nada puro fanservice. Con honestidad, el personaje no es de mis favoritos, ni tampoco me desagrada (solamente odio a Gideon), pero decidí que en realidad es un personaje con mucho potencial. Judy paso por una dura prueba física ¿Garraza podría aprobar solo por ser un depredador? ¿O es que tenía mejor condición física? ¿Cuál es la historia detrás del felino? ¿Cuáles son sus motivaciones y aspiraciones? Creo que nadie… nadie, puede ser tan bueno. Y aquí quise reflejar esa idea.

Un policía frustrado, cansado, destrozado. Un policía cuya vida fue aplastada en zootopia, pero… upsi! A nadie le importa. Y al final de cuenta se vuelve igual de indiferente. Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele. El llamarle "Mi superior" a este capítulo era para resaltar el complejo de inferioridad que un sujeto como Garraza podía tener a esa altura de su vida. Toda la frustración…

Espero estén preparados para el gran final y no dejen de comentar. Probablemente el siguiente capítulo sea el último, pues no se me ocurre nadie más a quien agregar en la trama. Voten, comenten y recomienden esta historia, eso me ayudaría mucho. Hasta pronto!


	8. Chapter 8

**08- El Padrino**

Nick limpió el cuchillo con una pequeña toalla de cocina. No porque la sangre le molestara, sino porque consideraba que el reluciente metal era mucho más intimidatorio que el opaco color carmesí; también, la acción misma de limpiar el cuchillo de forma serena crearía suficiente impacto para aflojar aquella ultima lengua. Esta era la tercera parada de la noche, y aun no obtenía las respuestas que deseaba, que necesitaba. Aún estaba muy lejos de conseguir su venganza. Sabia hacia donde apuntaban las pruebas, pero no podía matar a toda una organización, a más de cien o doscientos delincuentes; sabía que todo el maldito trafico incluía a altos funcionaros y algunos poderosos empresarios, principalmente de farmacéuticas… pero todos esos solo eran proveedores, facilitadores, guardias, inversores… no era lo que estaba buscando. Un solo nombre había dado la orden, un solo sujeto había decidido esa noche acabar con la vida de Judy Hopps. Y quería ese nombre a cualquier costo.

-Ahora es tu turno- dijo Nick pateando el cadáver de un lobo de la silla cercana para dejarlo caer al suelo sin ningún decoro o preocupación- ¿Quién dio la orden?

-Promete que me dejaras con vida- exigió el tigre enfrente de Nick, amarrado en su silla. Su ojo izquierdo estaba hinchado, y su labio partido.

Al propio Nick le impresionaba lo mucho que la sed de venganza y la furia podía mejorar sus habilidades de pelea para haber reducido a ambos sujetos en apenas un minuto, los cuales por cierto no eran los primeros de la noche, pero no tener que preocuparse por la "brutalidad policiaca" también era bastante… liberador. Nick miró pensativo el cuchillo.

-¿Sabes quién dio la orden o me mandaras al siguiente peldaño?- inquirió Nick mirando al tigre con aburrimiento-. De eso depende que sigas vivo.

-Sé a quién buscas- respondió el tigre sonriendo-. Se quien les puso la trampa. Su amigo, Garraza, los traicionó…

Nick observó su cuchillo pensativo. Había escuchado hace apenas unos minutos, en su anterior parada, que alguien había herido a Garraza en la estación de policía. Ahora estaba seguro que había sido Jack Savage el perpetrador, y ahora entendía el motivo; Jack Savage no era el tipo de sujetos que permanecía sentado esperando noticias. A diferencia de Bogo, que Nick tenía la seguridad de que solamente estaba hundiéndose en su miseria y dolor, Jack aseguró que tomaría cartas en el asunto… tirando en sentido contrario al de las pistas de Nick. Mientras el zorro se encargaría de ejecutar a quien dio la orden contra ellos, Jack le hizo ser consciente de que Polaris era un traidor y que su arresto era parte de un elaborado plan de venganza en su contra: alguien los había traicionado. Desde un principio, Nick supo que Jake sería incapaz… pero eso no significaba que era inocente. Aun así, la culpa seria su castigo. Y el de Garraza la muerte.

-Taka Scar- declaró el tigre con firmeza-. Líder de una banda de traficantes de drogas en la zona este de la ciudad, en el Sahara.

-Estamos lejos de su territorio- dijo Nick con tono neutro.

-No más- respondió el otro encogiéndose de hombros-. El bastardo quiere expandirse; ya ha empezado a crear caos entre Míster Big y Shere Khan. Quiere destruirlos a ambos y quedarse con todo el poder.

-Scar no tiene posibilidades de destruir a esos dos gigantes.

-El señor Scar no opina lo mismo.

Nick asintió pensativo. Tras lo cual se acercó al tigre.

-¡Dijiste que me dejarías vivo!- gritó horrorizado el tigre.

-Te dejare vivo, pero necesito asegurarme que no me delates.

Nick encajó su cuchillo en la pata derecha del tigre, el cual grito de dolor. Con un ágil y rápido movimiento, retiró el arma y esta vez apuñalo la otra pata. El tigre lo maldijo y comenzó a sollozar. El zorro no se inmuto y retiró el arma de la nueva herida.

-Y ahora, la lengua…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldito loco, aléjate de mí! ¡Aléjate de mí!

Nick abandono la estancia dejando al tigre inconsciente, sangrando, pero vivo. Aunque lo encontraran a tiempo, antes de morir desangrado, tardaría horas en delatarlo si no podía escribir ni hablar; ahora su siguiente parada era la casa de Taka Scar, que en realidad era un conocido traficante que hasta ahora la policía había sido incapaz de procesar. El desgraciado era inteligente, muy inteligente, tanto como para que ellos ni siquiera lo incluyeran en la investigación; aunque ahora todo tomaba sentido, puesto que Scar era socio conocido de Jafar, que a su vez era un traficante asociado con una de las farmacéuticas que ellos investigaban. No solo eso, sino que Scar era dueño de un pequeño muelle a las afuera de zootopia. Scar ciertamente tenía las posibilidades, y estar involucrado explicaba porque ni Míster Big ni Shere Khan eran conscientes de quienes habían sido los responsables del tráfico en aquella zona. Por un momento, incluso, Judy había llegado a dudar de Míster Big…

Ahora que conocía la siguiente parada, no obstante, tendría que hacer una escala menor para continuar. Un cuchillo ya no era suficiente para la titánica tarea de enfrentar a Taka Scar; era momento de visitar a un amigo de la familia. Era momento de visitar a Míster Big.

* * *

 **Meses antes**

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto?- preguntó el tigre escupiendo sangre- ¿Es porque salvo a tu hija?

-Es porque se ganó mi respeto…- respondió la musaraña con serenidad, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos-. Mátenlo.

Los osos dejaron caer al tigre al lago helado, donde sin duda moriría en menos de dos minutos. Su cuerpo nunca seria recuperado, y a nadie le importaría una mierda; era un lacayo menor, un pobre diablo sin importancia que quiso ganarse el respeto de Shere Kan. El error consistió en pensar que podría hacerlo de dicha manera. Míster Big volteó a ver al otro tigre, que miraba horrorizado al jefe de la mafia, esperando su muerte.

-Déjenlo ir- ordenó Míster Big. Los osos soltaron al tigre-. Y tú, vuelve con un mensaje para tu jefe: Judy Hopps es intocable.

El tigre asintió, se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la habitación. Los osos alzaron una ceja interrogativos.

-Jefe, pensé que solo acabaríamos con ellos. Después de todo, actuaron por su cuenta- dijo Raymond con preocupación-. Si desaparecían, nadie los echaría en falta; pero ahora sabrán que usted lo hizo y…

-Y no volverán a tocar a Judy Hopps- declaró Míster Big con un ligero tono de enojo-. No volverán a tocar a mi ahijada.

Raymond asintió nervioso y con una reverencia salió de la habitación. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo. Míster Big se sentó en su silla de nuevo y soltó un suspiro. Judy Hopps estaba en peligro, y en un peligro grave, pero eso le llevaba a preguntarse por cual motivo. Habían atrapado a esos dos intentando colocar una bomba en el departamento de Nick Wilde, donde la feliz pareja residía. Por supuesto, los vigilantes le habían informado a Míster Big y lograron atraparlos antes siquiera de que la pareja volviera a casa. Pero estaba en el dilema de no poder informarle a Judy ¿Cómo le explicaría que tenían vigilada su casa todo el tiempo? Judy se sentiría traicionada cuando menos; muy posiblemente incluso intimidada. Así que debía lidiar con ello solo. El otro problema era discernir porque Kan consideraba una amenaza a Judy Hopps.

Tomó su vaso de whisky y le dio un largo trago. Judy hasta ahora había sido una hembra muy inteligente y una astuta oficial. Aunque salvó a su hija, ese no era el motivo por el cual se había ganado su respeto; si, gano su agradecimiento por ello, pero no su respeto. La hembra hizo uso de la mayoría de sus neuronas y entendió que no podía cambiar a Zootopia, no de un día para otro. Míster Big, la mafia, era un mal necesario para la ciudad. Ellos ponían los límites de la delincuencia, ellos se aseguraban de mantener cierto orden entre los ciudadanos más ruines de zootopia. Nadie quería tener problemas con la mafia, nadie quería ser "competencia" de alguien tan poderoso como él o como Shere kan. Y nadie de la organización actuaba sin su aprobación. Judy lo comprendió rápido, y vio en Míster Big un aliado más que una amenaza; había métodos que la coneja no aprobaba, incluso había insistido en llamar siempre antes de presentarse en casa del jefe de la mafia para no encontrarlo… atendiendo asuntos delicados. Asuntos delicados en los que ambos sabían que Judy intervendría si llegara a enterarse; el éxito de la relación de ambos era en cerrar los ojos mutuamente. Míster Big admitía que no hacia eso por altruismo, sino por dinero; pero aun por dinero había una regla máxima que siempre respetaba: no destruyes la sociedad que te da de comer. Por eso Míster Big odiaba profundamente a los terroristas, por eso odiaba a Bellwether. Puede que fuera uno de los machos más despreciables de la sociedad, pero seguía siendo parte de la sociedad. Soltó un suspiro.

Shere Kan era un sujeto despiadado y peligroso, pero en extremo controlador y vanidoso. Cabía la posibilidad de que el propio Shere kan castigara al "sobreviviente" y que zanjara el asunto sin tomar represalias contra Míster Big ¿Y contra Judy Hopps? Kan era un traficante ¿Es que Judy había decidido investigar y sabotear a los traficantes? Le preocupaba, le preocupaba mucho que el juicio de la coneja estuviera nublado. O tal vez era el del zorro… Aunque lo dudaba. Nick era un zorro muy astuto.

* * *

 **Presente**

-Al fin lo encuentro, señor Scar.

El león se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para encontrar al dueño de aquella singular voz. Un zorro conocido lo miraba con intensidad, y un rostro indescifrable mientras sostenía una pistola, la cual apuntaba directamente hacia su esposa. La hembra se mantenía en silencio, demasiado sorprendida para realizar acto alguno. Ni siquiera lo miraba a él, sino que mantenía una mirada perdida al frente con sus patas temblando sobre el cómodo sofá. El zorro encajaba rítmicamente el cañón del arma contra el cráneo de la hembra, como si intentara reproducir alguna tonada. El golpeteo llegaba demasiado apagado para Scar, o talvez era simplemente que su mente no podía procesar ningún patrón en ese momento. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo desafortunado que era no tener una pistola en esa estancia; pero sus guardias… seguramente sus guardias, solo necesitaba mantener la calma, hacer tiempo y…

-No vas a poder salir de aquí, Wilde- declaró Scar sonriendo-. No sé cómo carajos entraste pero…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y dos hienas entraron, empujadas por dos enormes osos polares. Nick ni tan siquiera se tomó la molestia de voltear a verlos. Tras estos, un tercer oso polar entró, más enorme aun que los anteriores, con las manos a la altura de su pecho, cargando algo… diminuto.

-Lo siento, jefecito, nos tomaron por sorpresa- exclamó una de las hienas, una hembra de aspecto malhumorado, cosa rara en los de su especie. El otro era un macho que mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa y una mirada algo estúpida.

-Son los últimos dos guardias- declaró uno de los osos-. Los demás ya han sido incapacitados.

-¿Incapacitados?- inquirió Nick por primera vez volteando la mirada y sonriendo.

Nick alzó la pistola y disparó dos veces. La esposa de Scar gritó, y el propio Scar retrocedió dos pasos impactado. Los restos del cerebro de sus guardias se esparcieron por su alfombra persa, ante lo cual los osos polares hicieron un gesto de asco y asombro.

-Ese no era el trato, Big- declaró Nick mirando al tercer oso-. Nadie es inocente.

-¿Big?- repitió Scar sorprendido.

En las manos del oso polar, el aludido se puso de pie de su cómodo asiento y observó el acto del zorro, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Elimínenlos- ordenó Míster Big sin titubear. Los dos primeros osos asintieron y salieron de la estancia, seguramente a pasar las órdenes de su jefe.

-Míster Big- exclamó Scar con alivio- ¡Míster Big, señor! ¡Estoy seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo en este horrible malentendido! Solo necesito que aleje a ese torpe zorro; usted y yo podremos hablar de negocios tranquilamente, llegar al meollo de la confusión de lo que sucede aquí y evitar que mate a más de mis chicos…

Scar dio unos pasos hacia el aludido, que lo observo con un rostro… que Scar no alcanzo a ver. El desgraciado era diminuto y ni aun forzando la vista era capaz de distinguir si iba por buen camino, pero dio otro paso al frente y continúo.

-No sé qué está sucediendo aquí pero…

Nick disparo. La bala apenas si rozo el hombro de Scar, pero le causo suficiente dolor para hacerlo gritar una maldición y retroceder.

-Hablas con el tipo equivocado, Scar- dijo Nick con serenidad-. Esto lo organice yo…

-Sucio zorro…- exclamó Scar gimiendo de dolor- ¡¿Qué carajos crees que estás haciendo?!

-Venganza- declaró Nick con una mirada intensa-. No justicia. Venganza.

-No sé de qué…

-Lo sé todo, Scar- dijo Nick dejando a la esposa de Scar atrás y acercándose al león-. Sé que tú fuiste quien dio la orden de matar a Judy…

El león palideció ante la declaración.

-N-no sé de qué…

Nick disparo nuevamente… y un dedo de la mano de Scar desapareció. Este se desplomó de rodillas gritando con más fuerzas. Aun así, su esposa superó sus gritos, totalmente horrorizada.

-Dije "Lo sé todo"- declaró Nick con serenidad-. Y no vengo a arrestarte, bastardo infeliz.

-¡Te lo diré todo!- gritó Scar asustado, tratando de calmar los ánimos-. Si me dejas en paz, te entregare a mis socios… Caerán todos ¡Todos los que están implicados! ¡Clientes, proveedores, intermediarios!

-Ya no me importa tu maldita droga, no me importa tu maldito tráfico. No me importan tus motivos ni tus amigos- dijo Nick con lágrimas en los ojos-. Me quitaste lo que más quería en esta vida… lo que más amaba…

-¡No seas estúpido, Wilde!- gritó Scar sonriendo-. No quieres ir a la cárcel… no quieres ir a la cárcel, no tienes que matarme.

-La cárcel no me preocupa- dijo Nick con las lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas.

-Terminamos- declaró un oso entrando por las puertas.

-¿Terminaron?- inquirió Scar nervioso- ¿Qué terminaron?

-Vamos a verlo- declaró Nick sonriendo.

* * *

 **Semanas Antes**

-Tenemos que hablar, señor- declaró la coneja con una mirada intensa y viva. Llena de determinación y fortaleza. Una mirada que declaraba una guerra de ser necesario.

Míster Big asintió y le dio toda su atención a la coneja.

-Alguien está traficando distintas drogas al interior de zootopia, principalmente desde este distrito- declaró ella con las orejas agachadas, pero una mirada firme-. Un traficante que está dispuesto a matar, pero cuya droga es aún más preocupante… parece ser en parte formulada con aulladores.

-Señor Big ¿Está usted implicado en esto?- preguntó Nick con un rostro inexpresivo.

-Las drogas no son mi estilo- respondió Míster Big-. Sus efectos a largo plazo son… caóticos.

-Si usted fuera, nos lo diría?- preguntó Judy con escepticismo.

-No lo sé- admitió el pequeño con tranquilidad-. Pero sé que no sería tan discreto. Mi estilo es ser firme, no esconderme como rata…

Nick y Judy tuvieron que admitir estar de acuerdo con esa declaración.

-Nosotros también sufrimos pérdidas a manos de ese maldito traficante- comentó Míster Big dando un largo trago a su diminuta copa de vino-. Ese maldito, sea quien sea, ha invadido nuestros territorios.

-Entonces…- Nick volteó a ver a Míster Big con intensidad.

-Definitivamente no soy yo, y estoy seguro que Shere Khan, por muy peligroso que sea, al menos no es un cobarde- declaró el mayor soltando un suspiro-. A él le gusta dejar su marca, que la ciudad sepa que fue él, pero todo esto carece de firma. Incluso las operaciones de tráfico realizadas con éxito, son totalmente ilocalizables para nosotros. Nadie sabe nada, nadie ha visto nada.

-Aun así ¿No podría Shere Khan estarlo engañando?- inquirió Judy con serenidad.

-No- Míster Big se puso de pie-. Ofreció una alianza temporal a mis hombres para darle caza y atrapar a este desgraciado.

-Tiene que ser un traficante de drogas- declaró Nick pensativo-. Pero en el norte solamente están Shere Khan y Vector, pero Vector no tiene suficientes recursos para llevar a cabo toda esta operación y…

-Y Bellwether- declaró Judy con delicadeza- ¿No podría estar ella controlando todo desde la cárcel?

-Es una posibilidad…

-O Hades- comentó Míster Big.

Ambos voltearon a verlo pensativos. Tras lo cual Nick se puso de pie y pateó el piso con disgusto.

-Hades ni siquiera es un traficante de Zootopia…

-Pero tiene suficientes recursos para intentar meterse- replicó Judy con preocupación-. Y eso explicaría también la insistencia en atacar las mafias locales.

Nick desvió la mirada y se estremeció.

-Si se trata de Hades…

-Sería mejor que dejaran el caso- completó Míster Big-. Y si es que acaso tienen problemas, tengo unas cuantas propiedades fuera de zootopia que podrían…

-No- Judy sonrió con tranquilidad-. Es muy amable, Míster Big, pero estamos bien…

-Lo mejor que podemos estar- replicó Nick con un suspiro.

Míster Big volteó a ver a Judy y carraspeó.

-¿Cómo sigue…?

-El pequeño crece bien- respondió Judy acariciando su vientre-. Es pequeño, sabe? Mi médico ya me aseguro que sería un conejo y no un zorro…

-Es más seguro- declaró Big sonriendo-. Los felicito a ambos y…

-Sobre eso- Nick carraspeó y se acercó a Míster Big agachando la mirada-. Judy y yo hemos hablado, y la verdad es que tras estos años de amistad, ambos nos sentimos muy agradecidos…

-Ha sido maravilloso contar con su apoyo, y…- Judy soltó un suspiro-. Estuvimos pensando sobre eso y nos encantaría que nuestro pequeño también cuente con su apoyo.

-¿Mi apoyo?

-Queremos que sea el padrino del pequeño Nick- declaró Judy sonriendo con dulzura.

Míster Big volteó a ver a Nick y este asintió, entonces el anciano saltó con satisfacción.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, pequeña Judy!- gritó el diminuto individuo con regocijo-. Sera un placer ser el padrino del pequeño Wilde…

Judy asintió con una sonrisa, y no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparan por sus mejillas. Míster Big entendía bien la situación: Ambos temían por la seguridad del pequeño. A Judy no le quedaban más que un par de años de vida, y Nick… no era un tipo con muchos amigos. La familia Hopps no era del agrado de la propia pareja, y eso le había quedado claro con facilidad y sin apenas hablar al respecto. La otra opción de la pareja era Bogo, y aunque Míster Big respetaba profundamente al jefe de la ZPD, este carecía de los recursos que Míster Big podía conseguir con facilidad… Pero aun así, el anciano se sintió alegre y satisfecho de ser considerado la mejor opción para proteger a la cría de la pareja. Le había cogido un singular cariño y especial respeto a la coneja, mientras que Nick también era considerado parte de su familia. Cuando su relación se había formalizado, había sonreído con dulzura. Ahora sonreía con ilusión.

* * *

 **Presente**

Scar trastabilló y cayó enfrente de su piscina. La misma había sido totalmente vaciada. Alrededor estaban los cadáveres de todos sus empleados, sus sirvientes… su primo que había venido a visitarlo. Solo entonces Scar recordó a sus hijos, pero buscando entre todos los cadáveres no pudo verlos. Titubeó unos segundos entre preguntar por ellos o mantenerse callado.

-Estas llevando esto demasiado lejos, Wilde- declaró Scar sintiéndose cansado-. Míster Big, estas cometiendo un error si crees que mis socios dejaran esto así ¿Crees que no sabrán que fuiste tú? ¡¿Quién más podría hacer esto?!

-Ya te dije que pierdes tu tiempo, Scar- declaró Nick pateando el rostro del león. Este cayó al suelo y escupió sangre-. Y pierdes el mío. Tráiganlos.

Las palabras helaron la sangre de Scar, cuyos peores temores se volvieron realidad. Dos osos salieron de las sombras, cargando cada uno a uno de sus hijos. Dos pequeños leones gemelos, un macho y una hembra; antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo, ambos fueron arrojados al interior de la piscina.

-¡Bastardo infeliz! ¡Suelta a mis hijos!

-¿Te preocupan tus hijos, Scar?- inquirió Nick con fingida sorpresa-. Eso me confunde, siendo que estas distribuyendo una droga poderosísima por toda la ciudad. Una droga cuyos efectos son más poderosos que los del Savage y… es incurable.

Scar miró con furia a Nick, mientras sus cachorros gritaban con terror y dolor desde el interior de la piscina, suplicando ser salvados por su padre.

-Ya no me importa detenerte. No me importa tu maldita droga ni de donde la sacaste- declaró Nick furioso-. Pero necesito saber porque murió Judy ¿Para qué quieres esa droga?

Scar sonrió con satisfacción, y una mirada inteligente se encendió en su rostro. Nick tuvo que contener las ganas de colocarle una bala entre ceja y ceja.

-Poder- declaró Scar volteando a ver a Míster Big-. Poder…

-¿Poder?- repitió Nick confundido.

-¿Crees que queremos provocar pánico hacia los depredadores? ¿Crees que somos terroristas?- preguntó Scar con diversión-. Somos traficantes, Nick Wilde.

-No entiendo- declaró el zorro con impaciencia.

-Queríamos acabar con la competencia- explicó el león encogiéndose de hombros-. Ser capaces de acabar con toda la policía, con todas las mafias rivales, con todo aquel que se nos oponga. No necesitamos matarlos, no necesitamos exponernos, gastar tiempo ni dinero. Solamente infectar a un sujeto clave y… el resto es sentarse y esperar.

-Infectar- repitió Nick con claridad-. No es una droga… es un virus!

-Exacto- repitió Scar sonriendo-. Uno altamente contagioso. Imposible de curar, con efectos devastadores en el organismo de los sujetos… Y nosotros seriamos los únicos inmunes, los únicos preparados en cada brote ¿Trafico de drogas? ¡Tráfico de todo!

Scar rio de manera escandalosa y miró con malicia a Nick.

-¡Cualquier cosa a nuestro alcance! Incluso, no es necesario usar más de una dosis- declaró Scar-. Los efectos del primer brote serían tan devastadores, tan horribles, que la sola amenaza de ello doblegaría a todos ante nosotros… ¿No suena bien acaso, Míster Big? Podríamos ser socios en esto y…

-¡Oh, pero si yo mismo tengo una dosis de tu maravilloso virus!- declaró Nick.

Scar se congelo ante esa declaración y miró horrorizado a Nick.

-¿Sabes? La tome de las manos muertas de Judy- exclamó Nick sacando una jeringa-. Venía en ampolleta, pero yo ya lo pase a este práctico envase para…

-¡No! ¡No, detente!- grito Scar horrorizado.

Nick tomó a la esposa de Scar e inyecto la sustancia sin titubear. Acto seguido la arrojó al interior de la piscina.

-¡No, maldito loco!- Scar se puso de pie y volteó a ver a los osos- ¡Saquen a mis hijos de ahí! ¡SAQUEN A MIS HIJOS! ¡NUKA! ¡VITANI!

Los gritos de Scar fueron reemplazados por gritos infantiles. Los osos desviaron la mirada, pero Nick se adelantó, y tomó a Scar del cuello, obligándolo a mirar. Scar gritó horrorizado, llorando con fuerza y desesperación, mientras suplicaba a su esposa que no lo hiciera: un acto inútil, como bien sabía él. Los gritos cesaron tan rápidamente como iniciaron, pero Nick no soltó a Scar.

-¿Qué se siente, Scar? ¿Qué se siente que te arrebaten todo lo que amas? ¿Qué se siente perderlo todo a manos de un gran bastardo?- preguntó Nick susurrando con malicia al oído del león- ¿Qué se siente ver caer tus sueños, tu legado y todo tu maldito poder, hijo de puta?

-Eres… eres…- Scar se cubrió el rostro sollozando.

-No te preocupes, te unirás a ellos- declaró Nick con una frialdad perturbadora.

-¡No puedes matarme, imbécil!- gritó Scar mirando furioso a Nick- ¡Cometiste un error, bastardo infeliz! ¡Mataste a todos mis guardias!

Scar mostro los dientes con furia, y un brillo de satisfacción invadió su mirada.

-Nadie más sabe la ubicación del virus. Escondimos nuestro virus en un nuevo almacén para enfrentarnos a la redada y todo este maldito caos; y ahora el laboratorio está elaborando más cargas- explicó Scar sonriendo con malicia-. Si nadie llega a los laboratorios a apagar el equipo, los tanques se llenaran y el virus se desbordara… habrá un brote, maldito infeliz! ¡Toda la maldita ciudad será un caos! ¡Soy tu única esperanza!

-Yo ya perdí la esperanza, Scar…

-¡Nick, no!- gritó Míster Big.

Fue demasiado tarde. Nick arrojó a Scar al interior de la piscina, y su esposa no tardo en recibirlo entre sus brazos… entre sus fauces… entre sus garras. Scar no tuvo oportunidad siquiera de gritar en esta ocasión. Míster Big observó el espectáculo con un nudo en la garganta. Nick también observó, sin ni el más mínimo rastro de una sonrisa en su rostro. Después de un par de minutos, alzó su pistola y acabo con la vida del último animal vivo en el interior de la piscina.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó con desgano de vuelta al interior de la casa.

-¿Qué pasara si decía la verdad?- preguntó Míster Big cuando paso a su lado-. Acabas de condenar a toda la ciudad…

-Mejor es que te prepares, Big- declaró el zorro con tranquilidad-. Con toda seguridad decía la verdad. Y no me importa. Ya no…

Nick se alejó del lugar, dejando a un atónito Míster Big sumido en la preocupación.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Este capítulo podría considerarse el final oficial de la historia. No obstante tengo pensado regalarles un pequeño epilogo para completar la trama. Sé que este no tiene el mismo tono que los anteriores, puesto que no aborde tanto de Míster Big como lo hice con otros personajes, pero lo cierto es que necesitaba meter el cierre de Nick y no quería un capitulo demasiado largo. Y por otra parte, ya quiero terminar con este proyecto.

Yo sabía que este proyecto tenía posibilidades de no llegar a tener un alcance muy grande, no obstante debo mencionar que estoy orgulloso del alcance. Me ha gustado mucho, he de admitir, la temática y manejo de cada capítulo. Siento que hice realmente una historia diferente a cualquiera en español, y estoy feliz de lo que alcance y aprendí como escritor.

También he de decir que esta historia estaba pensada originalmente para ser un "prologo" de otro fic. Una historia, como ya habrán notado, post apocalíptica; no obstante debo aclarar que esto **no sucederá**. El fic no pareció tener el alcance que yo esperaba, y siendo sincero poner tanto esfuerzo en planear y escribir una historia que pasa casi desapercibida no es un buen trato. Así que esa trama, que estaba pensada a suceder quince años en el futuro con Nick y su hija sobreviviendo al apocalipsis, estará indefinidamente en pausa. Por lo pronto, este año, no verá la luz.

Si les gusto esta historia, disfruten de mis demás tramas de zootopia. No olviden dejar un comentario si disfrutaron de este último capítulo (el epilogo será muy breve en realidad). Hasta pronto y gracias por su apoyo (a los pocos que apoyaron el proyecto).

* * *

 **Días Antes**

-Frufru ¿Tu esposo será el sucesor de tu padre?- preguntó Judy a su amiga.

Ella volteo a verla. A lo lejos, la hija de esta y su mencionado esposo jugaban en unos columpios.

-No sé yo si David tiene madera para la mafia, sabes?- comentó ella-. Incluso, ahora mismo y con toda sinceridad, te digo que David es solamente un asesor legal de papi; es abogado.

-Debe ser más fácil.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Saber que no morirá…- respondió Judy con mirada pérdida-. Si fuera un jefe de la mafia, intentarían matarlo, no?

-Querida, eso no sucede tan fácil como las películas te han hecho creer- declaró la acompañante con una pequeña risa-. Todas las mafias, aun las más pequeñas, proporcionan cierto equilibrio y apoyo a la ciudad, a todas las ciudades.

-Con todo respeto, Frufru, pero son delincuentes.

-Lo son. Mi padre es el motivo por el cual los delincuentes se la piensan dos veces antes de hacer algo en su territorio: si la policía los atrapa, van a la cárcel; si mi padre los atrapa…

Las palabras flotaron en el aire.

-Sabes? En realidad, papi estaba considerando que Nick sería un digno sucesor.

-¡¿Nick?! ¡Estas bromeando!- exclamó Judy negando con la cabeza, notablemente alarmada-. Además, esto les pertenece a ustedes. Nosotros nunca les quitaríamos…

-¿Quitarme? Tu misma lo dijiste, somos delincuentes… pero unos muy blandos. No estamos hechos para esto: mi mami era una mujer fuerte e independiente, yo soy… yo soy yo. Pero tú te pareces un poco a ella, aunque amable… ella no era amable- Frufru soltó una carcajada.

-De cualquier forma…

-De cualquier forma, deberían pensarlo. A veces hacer lo correcto es muy peligroso- comentó Frufru con delicadeza.

-Yo moriría haciendo lo correcto- declaró Judy sonriendo-. Y moriría sonriendo…


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogo- Mi Princesa**

 **Presente**

Nick caminó unos cuantos metros antes de caer de rodillas; y comenzó a sollozar, con el corazón destrozado, la voluntad escurriendo entre sus dedos y la fortaleza perdida. No le quedaba nada más en adelante, pues había logrado su último cometido. Todo aquello por lo que él y su compañera habían trabajado con tanto esfuerzo, ahora le sabia a una ilusión infantil que los había llevado a su propio fracaso. Ella muerta y nadie tomaría su lugar; él había cruzado una línea de la cual no existía retorno. Así que al final de cuentas, era el final del trayecto… y tal vez debió saltar al interior de aquella maldita piscina y acabar con todo de manera rápida… Pero estaba demasiado extasiado disfrutando de su venganza para pensar claramente. Ahora tendría que tomar el camino más difícil y poner fin a todo por su propia mano.

¿Había algo después del final? ¿Podría encontrarse con Judy? ¿Podría ella perdonarlo? Le había fallado, y le había fallado demasiado. Pero lo que más le dolía era haberle fallado aquella maldita noche… haberle fallado en la más importante de las promesas que había pronunciado.

-Yo no la mate…- susurró Nick Wilde apenas separando sus colmillos para hablar. Sus dedos se tensaron, en un ataque de ira reprimido mientras miraba fijamente a la nada; con un hilo de voz, continuó-. Pero planeaba hacerlo…

* * *

 **Meses Antes**

-Tal vez podrías corregirme…- comentó Nick sonriendo de forma seductora.

-Eres un proyecto demasiado complicado, Wilde.

-¿Uno que no vale la pena?- preguntó el zorro con tristeza.

-Y-yo… yo no dije eso, Nicky…- respondió Judy preocupada acercándose a su compañero.

-¿Sabes? A mí me encantaría ser tu siguiente proyecto- comentó el zorro algo agitado, tratando de sostener la mirada-. Y que tú fueras el mío…

-¿N-Nick?

-Judy… me gustas mucho, no solo como amiga y…- el zorro tomó la pata de la coneja entre las suyas y la besó con suavidad- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? ¿Mi princesa?

La hembra se quedó sin palabras. Su rostro se sonrojó a una velocidad increíble, e incluso se tambaleó un poco; Nick la abrazó con fuerza para evitar que esta cayera al suelo. Y entonces ella se alejó apresuradamente, cubriendo su rostro con sus orejas.

-Dulces galletas con queso, Nick…- exclamó ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-. La verdad es que no sé qué decir. Digo, debo admitir que yo también lo había pensado, pero no creí que tu sintieras lo mismo y…

-¿No?- inquirió Nick agachando las orejas.

-¡Si, torpe zorro!

La hembra saltó a los brazos del zorro y lo besó apresuradamente en los labios. Se perdieron tanto en ese primer beso que llegaron tarde al trabajo.

* * *

 **Presente**

Su celular sonó insistentemente en su bolsillo. Mientras el solitario zorro veía la luna brillar clara y limpia en la noche. Sentado sobre un tronco, Nick Wilde observaba los barrios bajos de la ciudad; el viento frio había secado sus lágrimas, y se llevó su dolor y su pena aunque fuera por un segundo, un segundo que se alargó una eternidad en el silencio de la noche. Su corazón continuaba destrozado, pero no le quedaban fuerzas ni para llorar.

-Siempre me pregunte que viste en mi…- susurró al viento, tratando de imaginar la presencia de Judy a su lado. Y la imagen mental fue tan fuerte, que no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos-. Sea lo que sea, la verdad es que yo sabía que merecías algo mejor… y por eso siempre di mi mejor esfuerzo. Tal vez soy egoísta, tal vez soy vanidoso… pero siempre estuve seguro de poder convertirme en ese "alguien mejor" que merecías en tu vida.

Casi podía jurar que la escucho suspirar. Un suspiro que en realidad no le dijo nada.

-Me equivoque. Mira todo lo que hice por dolor…- declaró Nick mirando al suelo-. Y aun así, aun así… lo volvería a hacer. Sé que estuvo mal, y aun así sé que no cambiaría nada de lo que hice. Puedo morir en paz… Aunque lamento haberte fallado…

* * *

 **Meses Antes**

La besó con suavidad. Con ternura. Saboreó sus labios entre los suyos y su delicada piel entre sus dedos. Al separarse de ella y abrir los ojos, la encontró aun con los labios separados, esperando otro besos; con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y con el rostro sonrojado. Hubiera deseado haberse extasiado más con esa tierna y bella imagen en su mente, grabarla en su mente y en su pupila. Fueron solo breves segundos antes que ella abriera los ojos impaciente y lo mirara con aquella mirada morada tan hermosa y llena de amor, como si fuera una cámara hipnótica.

-Tus ojos son un lente, que me atrapó en un lugar donde estamos solos…

No pudo contenerse más antes de arrojarse sobre ella e irla desnudando. Su blusa se deslizó suavemente por el pelaje, y aunque ella se mostraba nerviosa y avergonzada, no opuso resistencia. Casi podía sentirse el pulso acelerado en el cuerpo desnudo de ella, mientras sus garras iban recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo de forma impetuosa, tratando de memorizar y explorar cada rincón: los suaves, los cálidos, los húmedos… y cualquier otra sorpresa que igualmente sería bienvenida.

De vez en cuando usó su lengua para saborear a su pequeña presa, que se dejaba llevar ante los deseos y pasiones del zorro. Fue ella la que más rápido y en su totalidad quedó sin ropa, la que cubrió su cuerpo tímidamente con sus patas, la que desvió la mirada aunque disfrutara mucho de las caricias y los besos de su apasionado compañero, de su novio, del amor de su vida. Pero el deseo y la lujuria fueron demasiados para que aquel sagaz zorro estuviera mucho tiempo sin acompañarla en su situación naturalista.

La recostó en la cama, la acaricio con ternura, la protegió entre sus brazos… y aun así la expuso ante él. Sus piernas separadas y la cabeza de él hundida en aquel lugar, saboreando un sitio nunca antes explorado por alguien ajeno… aunque ella misma debía admitir que lo había explorado varias veces pensando en cierto zorro. Aun así ella misma se encontró ante puertas que no había creído posibles; sus labios gimieron dulcemente el nombre del zorro hasta que sus labios se encontraron y la pasión los fundió en un abrazo.

Sin control. Dulce tentación.

Sus piernas se separaron solo para darle lugar a un abrazo más íntimo y cálido; Nick la tomó entre sus brazos y Judy le dio cobijo entre sus piernas. Dos cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo, y ambos se quedaron sin aliento mirándose a los ojos. Ella acarició su mejilla, lo besó en los labios con dulzura y le pidió que continuara. Y así lo hizo, dulce y suavemente; las piernas de ambos se humedecieron, y los gemidos llenaron la habitación, mientras simplemente dejaron que las cosas sucedieran. Sin pensarlo, sin preocuparse, simplemente se dedicaron a amarse mutuamente; sus miradas se cruzaban en ocasiones, en ocasiones en que lograban mantener suficiente compostura para hacerlo. La conexión entre ambo se prolongó, se prolongó toda la noche. Sus corazones se llenaron de júbilo, pero sus pulmones se quedaron sin alientos. Uno de ellos quedo vacío, vacío dejando al otro lleno… Aunque ambos satisfechos a su manera.

Mirándose fijamente, llegaron al orgasmo. Una y otra vez y repetir. Hasta que fue Nick el que tuvo que admitir su derrota de no poder continuar más; ella simplemente acaricio su mejilla y ambos se besaron continuamente en los labios. Besos breves, besos tiernos, que decían todo aquello para lo que el aliento no les alcanzaba en expresar… hasta caer dormidos.

-Te amo, princesa…- susurró Nick apretándola contra su cuerpo.

-Y yo a ti, galán…- se burló ella con un gran suspiro-. Y yo a ti…

* * *

 **Presente**

Respondió la llamada solamente por impulso al ver que quien marcaba era Jack. Cuando escucho lo que tenía que decirle, salió corriendo; Míster Big seguía por ahí, así que fue imposible escapar de contarlo. Tal vez, incluso, fue mejor así. Llegaron en menos de veinte minutos al hospital.

-¡Tengo una maldita hora tratando de localizarte, Wilde!

-¡¿Es verdad?! ¡¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste?!- gritó Nick alzando a Jack del suelo.

Lo azotó contra la pared más cercana, pero su mirada no reflejaba enojo, sino desesperación; la desesperación de una esperanza renacida. Su rostro reflejaba una nueva determinación, un soplo de vida en una cascara muerta. Jack le sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Es verdad…

Esperaron en el estacionamiento a que los señores Hopps salieran. Nick era un prófugo, y actualmente Jack también; por no hablar del propio Míster Big y su grupo de esbirros. Así que esperaron en la oscuridad casi hasta que estaba aclarando el día… Las horas más largas en la vida de Nick Wilde, incluso superando las horas encerrado en aquel pequeño cuarto en custodia de la policía. Incluso más que los últimos minutos de Judy…

* * *

 **Meses Antes**

-Esta es nuestra oportunidad, Nick…

-No deberías estar aquí- replicó el zorro malhumorado.

-Nadie más nos apoyara con esto, torpe zorro- replicó la coneja con una mirada determinada-. Además, no puedes dejarme fuera de esto. Es mi caso.

-Lo sé- admitió sonriendo.

Acarició con suavidad la mejilla de la hembra y la besó brevemente en los labios, volviendo a su vigilancia; ella le sonrió con ternura e hizo lo mismo. Vigilaban desde un edificio cercano, viendo a los maleantes moverse rápidamente en el muelle.

-¿Cuál es el plan, zanahorias?- preguntó el zorro alzando su pistola.

-Necesitamos saber exactamente quién es el maldito responsable detrás de todo esto. Ya hemos localizado las farmacéuticas implicadas, y con solo una orden de registro seguramente encontramos las pruebas- declaró Judy acariciando su vientre inconscientemente con una pata-. Pero más allá de eso, todo el tráfico es orquestado por alguien con altos intereses en esto. Nick, hablamos de un tráfico de los mismos químicos para crear el químico Savage, pero en cantidades enormes… esto solo puede ser terrorismo.

-Y aun así la escala de todo… Debe haber algo detrás de todo este asunto.

-Por ahora, eso queda a segundo plano- dijo Judy sonriendo a su compañero-. Conseguimos las pruebas, detenemos a los malos y que respondan las preguntas tras las rejas.

Judy cubrió su boca y con gran esfuerzo contuvo una leve tos. Nick alzó una ceja.

-Realmente… no deberías estar aquí- suspiró Nick con pesar-. Falta menos de un mes, Judy. Si las cosas se ponen feas…

-Hagamos esto rápido y podre largarme de aquí…

-Será rápido…

La voz detrás de ellos los hizo palidecer; se giraron rápidamente con las pistolas alzadas. Las manos de Nick fueron golpeadas y soltó su arma, tras lo cual recibió un puñetazo; por su parte Judy quiso disparar, pero pronto encontró que el recién llegado estaba en una encarnizada pelea con su novio y era imposible conseguir un tiro despejado.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡Policía de Zootopia!- ordenó Judy con autoridad.

El recién llegado volteó a verla brevemente y sonrió. Derrumbo a Nick de un puñetazo y arrojó un cuchillo a la pierna de Judy; la hembra gritó de dolor y perdió la compostura. Eso fue suficiente. El desconocido se encontró frente a ella de tres pasos y la tomó de las manos. Las torció obligándola a soltar el arma… y titubeó. Notó que estaba preñada y en sus ojos hubo duda.

Nick aprovecho ahora esa vacilación y logró alcanzar su arma. Disparó al hombro del maldito. Este se derrumbó, pero rápidamente se arrastró rodeando a Judy; se levantó con una agilidad increíble y la tomó del cuello. Sacó el cuchillo de la pierna de la hembra y lo puso en el cuello de ella, volteando a ver a Nick, encogido sobre la pequeña Judy para usarla de minúsculo escudo.

-Suéltala…- ordenó Nick furioso-. Las cosas no tienen que ponerse peor…

-Tienen y lo harán- declaró el otro sonriendo.

En ese momento Nick tuvo que entender que no tenía intenciones de negociar. Debió disparar. No lo hizo. El extraño encajó el cuchillo en el pecho de Judy, dos veces, con una velocidad vertiginosa; la dejó caer de rodillas y salió corriendo. Nick disparo, pero no pudo alcanzar a su objetivo. Ni siquiera lo pensó; arrojó el arma y corrió hasta Judy, tomándola en sus brazos.

Ella cubría sus heridas con una mano, con ojos desorbitados y sorprendidos. La sorpresa se sustituyó en pocos segundos por dolor y terror; la sangre se desbordaba, no paraba. El maldito era un experto.

-Judy… Judy, tranquila, princesa. Tranquila, voy a llamar a alguien- dijo Nick recostando a la hembra contra su pecho-. Respira, respira bien, mi amor. Saldremos de esta.

-Nick…- ella lo miraba con terror.

-¡Tranquila! Estamos juntos en esto y saldremos juntos de esto- dijo el zorro sonriendo con amargura-. Tu y yo, Judy… estarás bien…

El zorro marcó a emergencias y dio su ubicación apresuradamente, mientras Judy soltaba gemidos ahogados de dolor y desesperación.

-Nick…

-No hables, Judy. Mantente despierta, pero no hables…

-Nick… no quiero morir…- declaró ella sollozando apenas con un hilo de voz-. Nick, no qui-ero… N-no q-quiero mo-rir…

-Tranquila, princesa. Saldremos de esta. Nadie morirá hoy…- aseguró el zorro acariciando sus orejas y manchándolas de sangre.

-Nick… tengo mie-do…- dijo ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza-. Nick… nuestro hijo…

-Judy, deja de hablar.

-¡No quiero morir aun!- gritó ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-. Nick, no quiero…

Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. Y ella comenzó a escupir sangre. Solo fue unos segundos antes de detenerse y… no escupir más en absoluto.

-¿Judy?- Nick apretó la pata de ella con fuerza- ¿Nena? Oye, no hagas bromas así, Judy…

Ella no respondió.

-¿Princesa? Judy… Judy, vamos- se rio el zorro con nerviosismo-. Judy, oye, la broma no es buena. Deja de jugar tan pesado...

Agitó a su compañera la cual miraba al vacío con ojos apagados.

-Judy…

Nick agachó la cabeza.

-¡Judy!

Detrás de él una sombra se alzó. Volteó a verlo y reconoció a Polaris. Sonrió con desesperación.

-¡Polaris! ¡Rápido, ayúdame! Judy está muy mal y…

-Alza las manos, Nick- advirtió Polaris alzando su pistola-. Estas arrestado…

-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédulo el zorro.

-¡Quedas arrestado por el asesinato de Judy Hopps!

-¡¿Eres imbécil?! Te estoy diciendo que Judy ocupa ayuda… ¡Yo no hice esto!

Nick se puso de pie y Polaris lo recibió con un puñetazo devastador en el rostro.

-Nick Wilde, estas arrestado por el asesinato de Judy Hopps…

-No hagas esto ¡Ella aún puede salvarse!- exclamó desesperado el zorro.

El oso no le hizo caso y coloco esposas en sus manos.

-Judy…- Nick volteó a ver a su amada tirada en el suelo mirando a la nada- ¡JUDY!

* * *

 **Presente**

Interceptaron a los Hopps en el estacionamiento. No fue tan fácil como habían planeado, pues dos policías los acompañaban por alguna extraña razón; no hubo de otra y Míster Big hizo uso de la fuerza para someterlos. Nick se acercó a la madre de Judy, que era quien cargaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en cobijas, viendo con recelo al zorro. Este estiró los brazos.

-Quiero a mi hija, Bonnie… solo eso- declaró el zorro con tono neutro.

-No tienes nada que ofrecerle a esta pequeña- declaró Bonnie con enojo-. Judy murió, Judy murió y… no podrás cuidar de ella.

-Es niña…- exclamó Nick sonriendo con dulzura e ignorando por completo las palabras de la hembra-. Igual que Judy y…

-Un conejo, Nick- replicó Stu- ¿Qué sabes tú de cuidar conejos?

-Sé que soy su padre, y no me iré de aquí sin ella.

-Nick, deberías pensar en lo que es mejor para ella…- declaró Bonnie.

-Eso hago- replicó Nick y tomó el bulto de brazos de Bonnie.

-Es una cría prematura, necesita atención medica- replicó Bonnie con enojo-. Y hasta donde sé, tú eres un delincuente que no debería estar en las calles. Tus compañeros solamente me hacen pensar que esa situación no ha cambiado.

-Pero cambiara. Cambiará pronto- dijo Nick descubriendo las telas que cubrían a su hija-. Todo cambiara…

El pelaje era escaso, y el aspecto del bebe era… preocupante. Pero aun así, Nick sintió un sopló de vida en su cuerpo y sonrió con dulzura. Y lloró en silencio mirando fijamente a ese pequeño ser entre sus brazos.

-Mi princesa…- susurró Nick al ser dormido que ni siquiera volteó a verlo-. Nuestra pequeña Judy…

Nick se dio media vuelta y todos desaparecieron en la noche.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Este epilogo fue considerablemente más largo de lo que quería hacerlo, pero me fue imposible resumirlo. La verdad es que siento que había dos escenas que merecían aparecer en cuestión, las cuales son la muerte de Judy y aquel pequeño lemon. Necesitaba ponerlas.

Estoy orgulloso del resultado de este proyecto, y sin importar su aceptación, sé que siempre que vuelva a verlo estaré feliz de haberlo concluido, aunque sea esta primera parte. Adiós Judy no fue una historia fácil, ya que me requirió estudiar varios posibles personajes y plasmar el punto de vista de todos ellos. AJ no tiene un personaje principal, sino que cada uno es dueño de un capitulo donde mi coneja favorita era un secundario que hilaba y daba sustento a cada historia. No fue fácil, pero logre hacer escribir algo que estoy seguro que será único en el fandom.

Y con esto, puedo decir "Adiós, Judy"…

Si les gusto esta historia, disfruten de mis demás tramas de zootopia. No olviden dejar un comentario si disfrutaron de este epilogo. Hasta luego, nos vemos en mis otros proyectos.

* * *

 **Indeterminado**

Bogo logró Salir bien librado del asunto del escape de Nick Wilde. Más aun, todo fue olvidado y dejado en segundo plano cuando la primer oleada de infectados se desato en Zootopia… y la segunda… y la tercera, la cual marcó el final de la civilización como la conocían. Todo fue destruido, y los infectados… algo raro sucedía con ellos; no solo eran animales salvajes sino… la infección evidente mutó en alguna manera y ninguna medida fue suficiente para mantener a salvo la civilización. Poco a poco las ciudades fueron cayendo. Bogo, no obstante, se quedó en zootopia hasta el final… Luchando por los ideales de "su hija"…

Jake Colmillar fue responsable del escape de Nick Wilde. Una pequeña redención ante un pecado que su pecho no pudo jamás cargar; en la cárcel, murió en uno de los primeros incidentes. Su muerte fue… perturbadora.

Stu y Bonnie salieron de la ciudad antes de los incidentes iniciales. Siempre estuvieron buscando al escurridizo Nick y exigieron a las autoridades ayuda para recuperar a su nieta; sus exigencias se fueron a la mierda cuando los ataques empezaron. Haciendo uso de su lado más despiadado, Stu mantuvo a salvo a "su familia" a base de disparar a cualquiera externo a ellos… la cosa es que proteger a tantos no es fácil, y en un momento dado todo se fue a la mierda también en su propio hogar…

Jack, a diferencia de Nick, no tenía más motivos para continuar y tampoco para esconderse. Aunque le ilusionaba saber que la hija de Judy había sobrevivido, no tenía motivos reales para continuar. Sentía que aquella niña era más familia de Nick que de él, después de todo era la hija de una hermana que apenas estaba volviendo a conocer. Hizo pagar a los culpables de la traición y después fue encarcelado. Allí hizo amistad con un rostro conocido…

Lora Alpha cumplió su promesa y desvió recursos para evitar el arresto de Nick durante muchas semanas. Cuando la descubrieron, las cosas ya no importaban demasiado y el sistema de justicia se había desmoronado. Ella simplemente desapareció del mapa.

Garraza murió.

Míster Big y Shere Khan se consolidaron cuando las autoridades fracasaron. Su política despiadada de protección y su increíble organización los hizo capaces de, al menos, salvar una pequeña parte de la civilización. Pronto se hicieron fuertes aliados.

Y Nick…

El zorro miró a la ciudad, por última vez. Tendría que escapar y esconderse, pero además sabía que el monstruo que había liberado en aquel lugar, los monstruos que había dejado libre… sabía que habría consecuencias a sus actos, y al menos por su hija debía mantenerse vivo. La abrazo con fuerza entre sus brazos y la pequeña Judy se quejó, pero no abrió los ojos. De hecho, aún no había visto sus ojos ¿Serian morados como los de Judy o verdes como los suyos? Tal vez azules… Uno nunca sabe.

Sonriendo, acomodó su mochila bien en sus hombros y enfundo su pistola. Ojala, al menos, pudiera salvar una vida… la única vida que le interesaba. Ya ni la suya era importante. Al perderla, no le quedaba nada más en esa ciudad, solo dolorosos recuerdos. Adiós a sus sueños de policía, adiós a proteger a los inocentes cuando ya los había sacrificado en nombre de su venganza. Adiós a una vida tranquila y llena de amor. Adiós, Zootopia.

-Adiós, Judy…- susurró al viento soltando un suspiro.


End file.
